A dos centímetros de ti
by JuuHinamori
Summary: A.U. - ¿Es posible que un chico y una chica sean sólo amigos? ¿O están siempre a una pelea de no volverse a hablar jamás y a un beso de distancia del verdadero amor? - [NARUHINA] [ADAPTACIÓN]
1. Chapter 1

**ACLARACIÓN****: **Los personajes de Naruto **NO ME PERTENECEN, **son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Ésta historia tampoco **NO ME PERTENECE, **es una **ADAPTACIÓN SIN FINES DE LUCRO, **y pertenece a la escritora estadounidense **Elizabeth Eulberg. **

**Leí el libro hace unos años y me encantó, espero que ésta adaptación les guste también, sólo le hice pequeñísimos cambios a la historia para que concordara con los personajes de Naruto. **

* * *

_Los chicos y las chicas pueden ser amigos._

_Así me gusta, Naruto. Directo al grano._

_Yo sólo digo que es perfectamente posible que un chico y una chica sean amigos. Nunca he entendido cuál es el problema. O sea, sí, hemos tenido que soportar un montón de preguntas estúpidas._

_Ah, ya, las preguntas._

_"¿Están saliendo?"_

_"¿No? ¿Y por qué?"_

_"Pero algún beso sí se habrán dado, ¿no?"_

_"O lo habrán considerado…"_

_"¿Hinata, y cómo pudiste resistirte a los increíbles encantos de Naruto?"_

_Nadie me preguntó eso._

_No sé, yo…_

_Bueno, pues yo sí. Y nunca me lo preguntaron. Jamás._

_Bueno, está bien. Sea como sea, reconozco que no todo salió bien. Tuvimos algún que otro problemilla._

_¡¿Algún que otro problemilla?!_

_Está bien, bastantes problemas. Pero mira cómo terminó todo. Cuando llegué a la escuela, en sexto, ambos dimos por supuesto que no volveríamos a intercambiar palabra después de aquel primer día. Sobre todo tú, porque enloqueciste por mí en cuanto me viste._

_¿Te refieres al día que estoy pensando?_

_Sí._

_Oh, cuánto lo siento. Me parece que alucinas._

_No alucino. Abundan los adjetivos para describirme: genial, rudo, viril…_

_¿Quieres que siga?_

_Te lo concedo. Eres genial. Pero alucinas._

_Capítulo 1_

Seguro que soy la única niña del mundo que deseaba que terminaran las vacaciones. Durante los meses de verano, tenía demasiado tiempo libre, lo cual implica demasiado tiempo para pensar, sobre todo si eres una niña de once años en pleno duelo. No veía el momento de empezar séptimo. Ponerme a estudiar mucho. Pasar menos tiempo a solas. Al principio de las vacaciones, me arrepentí de haber rechazado la invitación de mi papá de pasar el verano en Irlanda con la familia de mi mamá, pero es que sabía que allí todo me recordaría a ella. Aunque para recordarla me bastaba con mirarme al espejo.

El caso es que la escuela era mi única vía de escape. Cuando me dieron el recado de que pasara a la dirección antes de clase, temí que me esperara otro curso lleno de visitas obligatorias al psicoterapeuta escolar, de miradas compasivas por parte de mis compañeros y de maestros bienintencionados, pero algo despistados, empeñados en decirme lo importante que era "mantener vivo su recuerdo".

Como si pudiera olvidarla.

Aquella mañana, no estaba para muchos dramas. Ya tenía bastante con enfrentarme a un nuevo curso desde que…

—¿Quieres que te acompañe, Hinata? —me preguntó Ino cuando recibí el recado de la dirección. Aunque intentaba disimular, la sonrisa tensa en su rostro la traicionaba.

—No, tranquila —repuse—. Seguro que no es nada.

Me escudriñó un momento antes de arreglarme el pasador del pelo.

—Muy bien, si me necesitas estaré en clase del señor Ebisu.

Esbocé una sonrisa tranquilizadora y me la pegué a los labios para entrar en el despacho.

La señora Senju, la directora, me abrazó.

—¡Bienvenida, Hinata! ¿Qué tal el verano?

—¡Muy bien! —mentí.

Nos miramos mutuamente sin saber qué decir a continuación.

—Bueno, necesito ayuda con un nuevo alumno. Te presento a Naruto Namikaze. ¡Es de Los Ángeles!

Me volteé a mirar y vi a un chico rubio que llevaba una cola de caballo a la altura de la nuca. Su pelo era aún más largo que el mío. Se recogió un mechón suelto detrás de la oreja antes de tenderme la mano y decir:

—Qué tal.

Tenía que reconocerlo: como mínimo era educado… para ser un surfista.

La señora Senju me tendió el horario del chico nuevo.

—¿Puedes enseñarle la escuela y acompañarlo a su primera clase?

—Claro.

Salí de la oficina seguida de Naruto y me dispuse a mostrarle rápidamente la escuela. No estaba de humor para jugar a "cuéntame la historia de tu vida".

—El edificio tiene forma de T. Por este pasillo llegarás a los salones de mate, ciencias e historia —movía las manos como una aeromoza—. Detrás de ti, los salones de español, además de la biblioteca —eché a andar con brío—. Hay gimnasio, cafetería, salón de música y salón de arte. Ah, y cuartos de baño al fondo de cada planta, además de un dispensador de agua.

Puso cara de sorpresa.

—¿Qué es un dispensador de agua?

Mi primera reacción fue de incredulidad. ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera lo que era un dispensador?

—Pues una especie de llave, para beber.

Se lo enseñé y apreté el botón para que manara agua.

—Oh, te refieres a un surtidor.

—Sí, dispensador, surtidor… qué más da.

Él se echó a reír.

—Nunca había oído eso de "dispensador".

Yo me limité a caminar más deprisa.

Mientras él echaba un vistazo al pasillo, me fijé en que tenía los ojos de un azul muy claro, casi celestes.

—Qué raro —prosiguió—. Toda esta escuela cabría en la cafetería de la mía — formulaba las frases en tono ascendente, como si fueran preguntas—. O sea, voy a tener que cambiar de chip, ¿sabes?

Supongo que la reacción apropiada habría sido interesarme por su antigua escuela, pero quería llegar al salón cuanto antes.

Unos amigos se acercaron a saludarme y todos le echaron un vistazo al chico nuevo. Mi escuela era bastante pequeña; la mayoría asistíamos desde primero, muchos desde preescolar.

Volví a mirarlo de reojo. No estaba segura de si me parecía lindo o no. Tenía las puntas del pelo casi blancas, seguramente como consecuencia del sol. El bronceado de su piel resaltaba aún más el tono trigueño de su cabello y el azul de sus ojos; pero no le duraría mucho, teniendo en cuenta que en Wisconsin, pasado el mes de agosto, apenas si vemos el sol.

Naruto llevaba una camisa a cuadros blancos y negros, bermudas y chanclas. Se diría que había intentado combinar un estilo casual con otro más formal. A mí, por suerte, me había ayudado Ino a escoger el conjunto del primer día de clases: un vestido a rayas amarillo y blanco con un saco blanco.

Naruto me sonrió nervioso.

—¿Y qué nombre es ése de Hinata? ¿O es Hanata?

Mi primer impulso fue preguntarle si el nombre de Naruto procedía de los tazones de ramen que su madre había almorzado el día que él nació, pero opté por comportarme como la alumna responsable que, al menos en teoría, era.

—Es un nombre típico de mi familia —respondí. Era una mentira muy grande. El nombre tal vez fuera típico de alguna familia, pero no de la mía. Aunque me encantaba tener un nombre tan original, me daba pena admitir que el nombre procedía del whisky favorito de mi papá—. Es Hi-na-ta.

—Güey, qué bien.

No podía creer que acabara de llamarme "güey".

—Sí, gracias —di por concluida la visita delante del salón de su primera clase—. Bueno, aquí te dejo.

Me miró indeciso, como esperando a que le buscara un pupitre y lo arropara en la cama.

—¡Hola, Hinata! —me saludó el señor Iruka—. Pensaba que no tenías clase conmigo hasta más tarde. Ah, vaya, tú debes de ser Naruto.

—Le estaba enseñando la escuela. Bueno —me volteé hacia Naruto—, me tengo que ir a mi salón. Buena suerte.

—Ah, vale —balbuceó él—. ¿Nos vemos luego?

En aquel momento, me di cuenta de que me miraba con una expresión de miedo. Estaba asustado. Por supuesto. Me sentí culpable un momento, pero me sacudí de encima la sensación mientras me dirigía a mi salón.

Ya tenía bastantes problemas y ninguna necesidad de añadir uno más.

En cuanto nos formamos en el comedor, Ino fue directo al grano.

—¿Y qué pasa con el chico nuevo? —me preguntó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No sé. No está mal.

Ella examinó una porción de pizza.

—Lleva el pelo larguísimo.

—Es de California —señalé.

—¿Y qué más sabes de él?

Renunció a la pizza y escogió un sándwich de pollo y una ensalada. La imité. Estaba profundamente agradecida de tener una amiga tan femenina como Ino. Mi papá, por más que se esforzase, no podía ayudarme con cosas como peinados, ropa y maquillaje. Si dependiera de él, iría siempre vestida con jeans, tenis y una playera del equipo de futbol más famoso de Wisconsin, los Green Bay Packers, y además comería pizza a diario. Ino, sin embargo, rezumaba fineza. Sin duda era una de las chicas más guapas del salón, con su pelo largo, rubio como la cerveza, y sus ojos azules. También tenía muchísimo estilo y, afortunadamente para mí, compartíamos talla, así que podía ponerme su ropa, aunque ella estaba más desarrollada que yo. Al menos, tendría a alguien a quien pedirle consejo cuando me tuviera que poner brasier. No podía ni imaginar lo incómodo que se sentiría mi papá en una situación como ésa. Lo incómodos que nos sentiríamos los dos.

—Mmmmm…

Traté de recordar qué más sabía de Naruto. Ahora, demasiado tarde, tenía la sensación de que me había esforzado poco.

Tenten se reunió con nosotras. Sus rizos color miel rebotaban en su cabeza mientras recorríamos la cafetería.

—¿Ése es el chico nuevo?

Señaló a Naruto, que comía solo sentado a una mesa.

—Qué delgado está —observó Ino.

Tenten se rio.

—Ya lo creo. Pero no se preocupen, si no engorda con nuestras grasientas hamburguesas, lo hará con nuestro famoso queso en grano y las salchichas.

Las tres echamos a andar hacia la mesa de siempre. Naruto nos siguió con la mirada. Estábamos acostumbradas. La gente hacía chistes del tipo: "Una rubia, una peliazul y una asiática entran en…". Yo, sin embargo, prefería pensar en nosotras como "la chica con la que todo el mundo se quiere sentar porque es muy chistosa, la que es el blanco de todos los chismes y la que les da varias vueltas a los chicos".

Esbocé una sonrisa rápida en dirección a Naruto, con la esperanza de borrar en parte la mala impresión que debía de haberse llevado de mí por la mañana. Él me devolvió un saludo triste. Yo me detuve un momento y, en ese instante, advertí que me miraba con expresión de gratitud. Pensaba que me iba a sentar a su lado o, como mínimo, que lo invitaría a unirse a nosotras. Titubeé sin saber qué hacer. No me apetecía hacer de niñera, pero también sabía lo que es sentirse solo. Y asustado.

—Oigan, me sabe mal que se quede ahí solo. ¿Les importa que se siente con nosotras?

Como nadie puso objeciones, me acerqué a Naruto.

—Este… ¿Qué tal te fue en la mañana? —le pregunté haciendo esfuerzos por sonreír y ser amable por una vez.

—Bien.

Por el tono de su voz, era obvio que le había ido de todo menos bien.

—¿Quieres sentarte con nosotras? —señalé nuestra mesa con un gesto.

—Gracias —respiró aliviado.

Pronto, la atención que despertábamos fue sustituida por chismes del estilo de "sé cómo pasaste en realidad las vacaciones de verano".

Naruto se sentó a mi lado y picoteó su comida con aire cohibido. Dejó la mochila sobre la mesa y advertí que llevaba un pin prendido a una tira.

—¿Eso no será…?

Me mordí la lengua. ¿Qué posibilidades había de que aquello fuera lo que creía que era? Demasiada casualidad.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando su pin de "MANTÉN LA CALMA Y SIGUE COLGADO".

—Ah, este… Es una serie de televisión increíble… —empezó a explicar.

Yo apenas pude contener la emoción.

—Buggy y Floyd. ¡Me encanta esa serie!

Se le iluminó la cara.

—No es posible… Nadie conoce Buggy y Floyd. ¡Es alucinante!

Era alucinante.

Buggy y Floyd trata de las payasadas de Theodore "Buggy" Bugsy y su primo/compañero de piso Floyd. En casi todos los episodios, Buggy se mete en algún lío absurdo del que Floyd tiene que rescatarlo. Y Floyd siempre se está quejando de la situación, de Buggy y de la sociedad en general.

Noté que una sonrisa se extendía por mi cara.

—Sí, la familia de mi mamá vive en Irlanda. Vi la serie hace un par de veranos, cuando fui de visita. Tengo los DVD en casa.

—¡Yo también! Un amigo de mi papá es director de desarrollo de una productora y está pensando en adaptarla para pasarla aquí.

Gemí. Odio que adapten una buena serie inglesa a los Estados Unidos. A veces, el humor británico es intraducible y todo se convierte en una tontería.

—Lo estropearán —dijimos Naruto y yo al unísono.

Durante un segundo, nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Luego nos echamos a reír.

—¿Episodio favorito?

Naruto se había echado hacia delante, ahora más relajado.

—Buf, hay muchos. Ése en el que la hermana de Floyd está a punto de dar a luz…

—Que me cuelguen si sé de dónde sacar agua hirviendo a menos que cuente una taza de té —Naruto logró el acento londinense.

—¡Sí! —palmeé la mesa con fuerza.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —perpleja, Ino nos miró por turnos.

—¿Te acuerdas de esa serie inglesa que siempre les digo que tienen que ver?

—¿Ésa? —Ino negó con la cabeza como hacía siempre que mis pequeñas excentricidades la divertían. Se volteó hacia Naruto—. ¿La conoces?

Él se rio.

—Sí, es brutal.

—Ajá —Ino arrugó la nariz—. Es adorable que tengan algo en común.

—¡Común! —bufó Naruto—. Ya sé que no soy la reina de Inglaterra, pero desde luego no soy común.

Era otra cita de la serie.

—Un engorro vulgar y corriente, eso es lo que eres —terminamos los dos.

Ino nos miró como si fuéramos dos bichos raros. Tenten sonreía divertida.

Platicamos un poco más sobre nuestros respectivos veranos y, cuando llegó la hora de irnos, me aseguré de que Naruto supiera dónde estaba su siguiente clase. Esta vez, cuando preguntó: "¿Nos vemos luego?", descubrí que no me horrorizaba la idea. Sería bastante bueno tener un amigo que no compartía los gustos de la mayoría.

Ino se rio cuando dejamos las charolas en la cinta transportadora.

—Parece ser que tu nuevo novio y tú tienen muchas cosas de que hablar.

—¡Para ya! Sabes muy bien que no es mi novio.

—Claro que lo sé, pero toda la cafetería vio su pequeña fiesta de reconciliación.

Seguro que tenía razón. A estas horas, todo el mundo estaría comentando nuestra animadísima conversación. Sin embargo, me daba igual. Prefería mil veces ese tipo de chismes a los que habían proliferado a mis espaldas el curso anterior.

El tío Kō me estaba esperando para llevarme a casa después de clase. Siempre se alegraba mucho de verme, aunque hiciera pocas horas que nos habíamos separado.

—¿Qué tal tu primer día? —me preguntó mientras me daba un gran abrazo.

—¡Bien! —le aseguré.

—Qué bueno.

Agarró mi mochila y echó a andar hacia el coche.

Allí al lado, Naruto se subía a una camioneta manejada por una mujer que debía de ser su madre. Le dijo algo y ella comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros. Naruto la siguió poco convencido. Noté que se me hacía un nudo en el estómago. Siempre me pongo a la defensiva cuando tengo que presentar a Kō.

El tío Kō es una persona increíble y todo el mundo lo adora. Es simpático, extrovertido y el primero en echar una mano cuando hace falta. Pese a todo, nació con un defecto del habla y arrastra un poco las palabras. No sé muy bien cuál es el término exacto para definir su problema, pero no se le cierra del todo la garganta y a veces cuesta un poco entenderlo.

Cuando pregunté, de pequeña, qué le pasaba al tío Kō, mi mamá me dejó muy claro que no le "pasaba nada", sencillamente hablaba de manera distinta a causa de un defecto de nacimiento. Yo me lo tomé al pie de la letra. Hace un par de años, regresaba a casa del parque cuando unos chicos me preguntaron qué tal le iba a mi "tío el retrasado". Yo les grité: "No es retrasado, sólo habla de un modo extraño". Entré a casa llorando y le conté a mi papá lo sucedido. Fue entonces cuando me informó de que Kō padecía una discapacidad mental. Mis papás pensaban que yo ya lo sabía. Sin embargo, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? Maneja, tiene un empleo y vive solo (en la casa de enfrente). Su vida es idéntica a la nuestra.

Contuve el aliento cuando la madre de Naruto se presentó, temiendo que, como muchas otras personas, metiera la pata de algún modo.

—Hola, Hinata, soy la madre de Naruto. Muchas gracias por haberlo tratado tan bien. Es muy duro tener que trasladarse a la otra punta del país y empezar de cero en una escuela nueva —tenía el pelo de un color rojo brillante, pero ella llevaba la cola de caballo a la altura de la coronilla. Vestía un pantalón de algodón y una sudadera, como si acabara de salir del gimnasio. Incluso sin maquillar, era guapísima.

—Mamá —gimió Naruto, temiendo que me contara su vida.

Ella se volteó hacia Kō.

—Y usted debe de ser su padre.

El tío Kō le tomó la mano. Cuando la madre de Naruto se la estrechó, vi que se sobresaltó un poco.

—Su tío.

—Él es mi tío Kō —intervine.

—Mucho gusto.

Sonrió con calidez mientras mi tío y Naruto se estrechaban la mano a su vez. Me fijé para comprobar si Naruto titubeaba también, pero no lo hizo. Seguramente estaba más pendiente de arrastrar a su madre de vuelta hacia el auto.

De repente, me sorprendí a mí misma dando explicaciones.

—Es que mi papá a veces trabaja hasta muy tarde en su empresa de construcción, así que Kō sale un momento del almacén para llevarme a casa.

—Bueno, si alguna vez necesitas que te llevemos a tu casa o quieres quedarte en la nuestra hasta que tu padre o tu tío salgan del trabajo, estaremos encantados de que vengas con nosotros.

No supe qué decir. Estaba acostumbrada a las buenas maneras de la gente del medio oeste, pero allí estaba aquella mujer, recién llegada al pueblo y que acababa de conocerme, ofreciéndome su casa. Y lo hacía por pura amabilidad, no porque supiera lo del accidente.

—¡Qué bien! Los miércoles siempre se nos complican —dijo el tío Kō antes de que pudiera cerrarle la boca.

Por lo general, Kō trabajaba de las siete de la mañana a las dos de la tarde, así que era él quien me recogía de la escuela. Salvo los miércoles. Ese día, tenía el turno de la tarde. El año pasado o bien me quedaba en la biblioteca o esperaba a que Ino o Tenten terminaran sus respectivas clases extracurriculares.

La madre de Naruto no lo dudó ni un instante.

—¿Por qué no vienes a casa este miércoles? Si quieres, claro.

Le eché una ojeada a Naruto, que me miró y articuló sin voz las últimas palabras de su madre: "Si quieres".

—¡Desde luego! —asintió el tío Kō.

—Le daré mi número por si el papá de Hinata quiere ponerse en contacto conmigo, ¿de acuerdo?

Naruto señaló el pin de su mochila y enarcó las cejas con ademán risueño. Me vino a la cabeza la imagen de nosotros dos viendo juntos Buggy y Floyd.

—Sí —articulé a la vez.

Los dos adultos intercambiaron los números de teléfono. Mi yo destructivo pensaba que la madre de Naruto se estaba ofreciendo a ocuparse de mí porque pensaba que mi tío no estaba en condiciones de cuidarme. Mi yo constructivo me dijo que aquella mujer tan simpática sólo quería que su hijo hiciera amigos.

"Puede que lo haya dicho por lástima", dijo mi yo destructivo.

"No lo sabe", arguyó mi yo constructivo. Lo sucedido no se parecía a cuando alguien con quien tenías poca relación se interesaba por ti de repente, te ofrecía un hombro en el que llorar o te traía un guiso de algo que tu mamá jamás en la vida había cocinado.

El tío Kō y yo subimos al coche. Él siempre se aseguraba de que me hubiera abrochado el cinturón antes de arrancar.

—¿Todo bien? —me miraba fijamente.

—Sí —dije, aunque no sabía qué pensar de lo que acababa de suceder. No me gustaban los giros inesperados. A esas alturas de mi vida, había protagonizado más de los que me correspondían.

Kō parecía muy triste.

—A tu mamá le encantaba recogerte de la escuela.

Respondí con un asentimiento, como hacía casi siempre que alguien hablaba de ella.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Kō.

—Te pareces tanto a ella…

Me estaba acostumbrando a aquel comentario. Me encantaba parecerme a mi mamá. Tenía sus mismos ojos, grandes y de color gris, el rostro acorazonado y el cabello ondulado color negro que en verano se aclaraba y adquiría un tono azulado.

Sin embargo, también era la chica del espejo, el recordatorio andante de cuánto había perdido.

Cerré los ojos, inspiré a fondo y me prometí a mí misma: "Dentro de quince minutos, estarás haciendo la tarea de mate. Dentro de quince minutos, se te concederá una tregua. Sobrevive esos quince minutos y todo irá bien".

* * *

**_-JuuHinamori_**


	2. Chapter 2

**ACLARACIÓN****: **Los personajes de Naruto **NO ME PERTENECEN, **son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Ésta historia tampoco,** NO ****ME PERTENECE, **es una **ADAPTACIÓN SIN FINES DE LUCRO, **y pertenece a la escritora estadounidense **Elizabeth Eulberg.**

**Leí el libro hace unos años y me encantó, espero que ésta adaptación les guste también, sólo le hice pequeñísimos cambios a la historia para que concordara con los personajes de Naruto.**

* * *

_¿De verdad piensas que mi mamá se ofreció a llevarte por compasión?_

_Ya no. Ahora sé que tu mamá es la definición personificada de "increíble"._

_De tal palo, tal astilla._

_¿Cómo crees?_

_Pero reconoces que si tú me invitaste a sentarme con ustedes fue por lástima._

_Pues sí._

_¿Lo ves? Se supone que debes mentir y decir que querías platicar conmigo porque pensaste que yo era un chico genial._

_¿Me estás pidiendo que mienta?_

_Mm… Sí. Los amigos mienten para que el otro se sienta bien. ¿No lo sabías?_

_¿Ya te dije que hoy estás muy mono?_

_Gracias, yo… Eh, un momento._

Capítulo 2

La primera vez que mis papás me dijeron que nos mudábamos a Wisconsin, me quedé hecho polvo. O sea, ¿tenía que dejar atrás a mis amigos y toda mi vida sólo porque a mi papá lo habían ascendido? ¿Por qué no podíamos quedarnos en Santa Mónica, donde hacía buen tiempo y había unas olas brutales?

Luego, me di cuenta de que empezaría de cero. Siempre había envidiado a los chicos nuevos que llegaban a la escuela. Todo el mundo les hacía caso. Los envolvía un aura de misterio. Podían convertirse en la persona que quisieran. Así que, a lo mejor, la idea de mudarse no era tan mala. Me iba a convertir en un forastero procedente de una tierra extraña. ¿Qué chica se resiste a eso?

Y por fin llegué a Wisconsin.

Cuando la directora me presentó a Hinata, me puse nervioso, porque era muy bonita. En seguida, al cabo de unos 2.5 segundos, me hizo saber que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Si le hubiera dado un vaso de leche, se le habría congelado en la mano en menos de un minuto. Así de fría fue.

Supuse que no volvería a hablarme y me centré en los chicos de la escuela. De todos modos, los hombres siempre se llevan mejor que las mujeres.

Aquel primer día, justo antes de comer, me acerqué a un grupo de chicos, me presenté e intenté aparentar que controlaba la situación. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que apestaba a desesperación por todos lados. Me di cuenta enseguida de que, Chōji**,** ese mala sangre, era el cabecilla del curso. Iba a todas partes acompañado de un grupo de tres o cuatro chicos y todos llevaban una playera de no sé qué equipo de Wisconsin. Chōji vestía una sudadera de los Badgers y jeans por la rodilla. Medía más de metro ochenta y le pasaba una cabeza a todo el mundo, incluidos casi todos los maestros. No estaba delgado, pero tampoco gordo; sencillamente, era un tipo grande.

Cuando me acerqué a él, me miró de arriba abajo y me soltó: "¿Qué te pasa?", antes incluso de que tuviera ocasión de presentarme. Dije unas cuantas estupideces y me sentí como si me estuvieran entrevistando para un trabajo.

Entonces cometí un error fatal. Debería haber sido más listo.

Reconocí ser fan de los Chicago Bears.

Juro que oí el siseo.

Supuse que, en cualquier caso, me tomarían el pelo, como hacen los hombres. Era eso lo que esperaba, lo que ansiaba. Porque si los chicos te toman el pelo, significa que te han aceptado, más o menos.

En cambio, cuando me serví el almuerzo y busqué una mesa, nadie me miró siquiera. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados hablando de sus vacaciones como para fijarse en el chico nuevo. En vez de ser el recién llegado que despertaba el interés de todo el mundo, me trataban como si tuviera lepra o algo así. Me habían repetido hasta el cansancio que la gente de Wisconsin era simpatiquísima, pero yo no tuve esa sensación. Me sentía como si hubiera invadido su territorio. No había pasado ni medio día y ya tenía ganas de llorar.

Entonces llegó Hinata.

Me salvó de la humillación pública de tener que comer solo el primer día de clases. A partir de entonces, me senté a comer con ella y con sus amigas, cada día.

Al principio, no me agradaba mucho eso de que Hinata viniera a casa los miércoles después de clase. En cuanto llegaba, sacaba las tareas y se ponía a trabajar hasta que su padre venía a buscarla. Sólo se animaba cuando veíamos algún episodio de Buggy y Floyd. Al cabo de unos cuantos miércoles, empezamos a charlar un poco más.

Era bastante genial. O sea, increíblemente genial, aunque a veces podía ser muy distante.

Un miércoles, cosa de un mes más tarde, tuvo que quedarse más rato que de costumbre. Mi mamá llegó del supermercado y dijo:

—Hinata, querida, tu padre acaba de llamarme. Se le hizo tarde, así que tendrás que quedarte a cenar. Espero que te guste la carne molida.

Sentada en la mesa del comedor en la que solíamos estudiar, Hinata se quedó mirando a mi mamá, que había entrado en la cocina y estaba sacando la compra. Procuré no reírme cuando Hinata frunció el ceño. Siempre hacía eso para concentrarse, tanto en las matemáticas como en mi mamá. Me parecía adorable.

—Eh —intenté que Hinata me prestara atención—. ¿Quieres que juguemos a un videojuego o algo?

—Prefiero acabar el trabajo de literatura.

Se puso a escribir a toda prisa.

Agarré el manoseado libro que estaba leyendo.

—¿_Miss Lulu Bett_? —me reí—. ¿Estás haciendo un trabajo sobre alguien que escribió un libro titulado _Miss Lulu Bett_?

Hinata tendió la mano hacia el libro.

—¿Puedes tener cuidado, por favor? Lo saqué de la biblioteca. Es una rareza.

Le ofrecí el libro con ambas manos haciendo un gesto de reverencia.

—Y, para que te enteres, la autora, Zona Gale, nació en Wisconsin y fue la primera mujer galardonada con el premio Pulitzer de teatro. No te vas a morir por aprender un poco de historia de esta zona. Ahora vives aquí.

—Uh…

Casi siempre le respondía eso cuando Hinata me soltaba un sermón. Me iba bastante bien en la escuela y sacaba buenas notas, pero no era tan ñoño como ella.

Hinata siguió escribiendo.

—¿Y tú trabajo de qué trata? ¿Del doctor Seuss?

—Me gustan los huevos verdes con jamón, Mac yo soy.

Hinata hizo una mueca.

—A veces no sé ni por qué me molesto.

Fingió volver al trabajo, pero me di cuenta de que le empezaban a bailar las comisuras de los labios.

Volví a agarrar el libro con cuidado.

—A lo mejor debería leer éste. Me pregunto qué clase de apuesta hizo Miss Lulu.

Lo dije porque bet significa "apostar" en inglés. Hinata gimió.

—Señora Namikaze, ¿necesita ayuda con la cena?

Mi mamá asomó la cabeza por el umbral de la cocina.

—No te preocupes. Creo que ya está todo.

Hinata se levantó de todos modos y se reunió con ella.

—¿Segura?

—Bueno, si quieres me puedes ayudar a cortar las verduras.

Mi mamá le sonrió.

"Genial, ahora tendré que ayudar yo también", pensé. Si quieres quedar como un vago, invita a Hinata a cenar.

Mi mamá sacó pimientos rojos y verdes, calabacitas y champiñones de la bolsa de la compra y le dio a Hinata la tabla de cortar y un cuchillo. Hinata se quedó mirando el cuchillo y las verduras como si le hubieran puesto delante una ecuación muy complicada. Acercó el cuchillo al pimiento, primero en un sentido y luego en el otro.

Por fin, dirigió la vista hacia mí, seguramente pidiendo ayuda. Vaya ocurrencia. El año pasado, cuando intenté preparar palomitas en el microondas, estuve a punto de quemar la casa. El tufo a palomitas carbonizadas duró una semana. Desde entonces, tengo prohibida la entrada en la cocina.

—¿Quiere que las corte de alguna forma en especial? —le preguntó a mi mamá.

Ella abrió la boca, pero antes de que dijera nada se le prendió el foco. Se acercó a Hinata y le enseñó los distintos modos de cortar cada cosa. Los ojos grises de Hinata lo miraban todo como si se lo tuviera que aprender para un examen.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja cuando se puso a trabajar—. En mi casa apenas se cocina. Ya no.

En aquel momento, me di cuenta de que Hinata estaba enamorada de mi mamá. Fue Ino quien me contó lo del accidente de coche; Hinata no me había dicho gran cosa sobre su madre. No tenía ni idea de si debía comentarle algo al respecto, o preguntarle. O sea, ¿qué se hace en esos casos?

Que me cuelguen si lo sé.

Aunque me estaba haciendo amigo de Hinata y su grupo, echaba de menos la compañía de los chicos.

—¿Qué pasa, California? —me dijo Chōji después de clase a principios de noviembre—. ¿Cómo va todo, hermano? —aunque lo dijo con acento fresa. Sabía que se estaba burlando de mi manera de hablar, pero ¿acaso él no se había oído? Allí, todo el mundo se comía letras y ni siquiera pronunciaban las eses finales. A mí me daba mucha risa—. Te vi corriendo por la pista en clase de educación física. No se te da mal.

—Gracias, hermano.

Estuve a punto de ponerme pesado diciendo que podía correr mucho más cuando no estaba medio congelado. Aunque la nieve de la primera ventisca del año (que cayó antes de Halloween) se había derretido, seguía haciendo un frío de mil demonios.

Una parte de mí ya había tachado a Chōji y su grupo de la lista y sin embargo me emocioné una pizca cuando prosiguió:

—A lo mejor te gustaría jugar un partido. Como receptor o algo así. ¿Juegan futbol en Plaza Sésamo? —se rio.

Decidí responder con otra indirecta.

—No sé, hermano. ¿Has oído hablar de algo llamado el Torneo de las Rosas? Seguro que no, porque los Badgers llevan años sin ganarlo.

—Touché —Chōji parecía impresionado.

Yo había perdido la práctica de lanzar indirectas. En California, mis amigos y yo nos pasábamos horas molestándonos los unos a los otros, con nuestras familias, con las chicas que nos gustaban. Con cualquier cosa. Cuanto más aguda la indirecta, más nos reíamos. Lo habíamos convertido en un arte.

—Está bien, California —Chōji asintió para sí—. Nos vemos por ahí. No dejes que esas niñas empiecen a trenzarte el pelo o a hacerte la manicure. Los hombres juegan futbol.

—Pues sí.

Nos despedimos con esa especie de saludo que me hace sentir aún más imbécil, pero, oye, por lo menos me había hablado. Algo es algo.

Después de clase, advertí al instante que Hinata estaba de mal humor. Mi mamá tenía una reunión y llegaría tarde, así que tuvimos que caminar un trayecto de veinte minutos para llegar a mi casa. Apenas me dirigió la palabra en todo ese rato y ni siquiera quiso parar en el parque Riverside. Cuando íbamos andando a casa, siempre pasábamos un rato por el parque para entretenernos. Por mucho frío que hiciera. Aquel día, por lo visto, no.

—¿Está todo bien? —le pregunté por fin, sobre todo porque tanto silencio era superincómodo.

Ella respondió:

—Sí…, no. No me encuentro bien.

La vi sujetarse la barriga y temí que vomitara delante de mí.

Cuando llegamos a casa, se quedó sentada. No quería hablar ni ver la tele, no le apetecía comer nada. Aquello tenía mala pinta.

Jugué un rato a la consola; ella miraba en silencio desde el sofá.

—Vaya, en serio… —la miré y vi que tenía mal aspecto. Sólo había una cosa capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa—. Uy —exclamé con mi mejor acento londinense—. ¿Te vas a quedar ahí sentada o me vas a ayudar a tener… un bebé?

A continuación, fingí un desmayo. Un gag típico de Buggy.

Ella se levantó de repente y se fue al baño.

Es lo malo de hacerte amigo de una chica. A veces son tan complicadas… O sea, ¿tenía que adivinar lo que le pasaba? ¿No podía darme alguna pista?

Después de jugar un buen rato más, me di cuenta de que Hinata llevaba demasiado tiempo en el baño. Vaya asco. Pero ¿y si se había golpeado la cabeza contra el lavabo o algo? No quería molestarla, pero había dicho que no se encontraba bien.

Me acerqué a la puerta del baño con cautela.

—Ejem, ¿Hinata?

—¡Vete!

—Esto… ¿necesitas…?

—¡HE DICHO QUE TE VAYAS!

Estoy seguro de que tiró algo contra la puerta. O la golpeó. Luego se oyeron más ruidos y me quedó claro que no estaba muy alegre que digamos.

No sabía qué hacer. Mis amigos de California nunca se encerraban en el baño.

Gracias a Dios, mi mamá llegó pocos minutos después. Cuando me vio allí plantado, mirando la puerta del baño, me miró extrañada.

—Mamá, no sé qué le pasa. Se encerró ahí dentro. Creo que está llorando. Te juro que yo no le hice nada.

Mi mamá abrió los ojos como platos.

—Ve a entretenerte con los videojuegos.

Mi mamá siempre me decía que no perdiera tanto tiempo con la consola de juegos. Me largué a la sala antes de que cambiara de idea.

Tras lo que me pareció una eternidad, mi mamá salió del baño.

—¿Qué…?

Me interrumpió.

—Mira, no hables de esto con Hinata ni con nadie de la escuela. ¿Me entiendes? —no estaba acostumbrado a que me hablara en un tono tan brusco—. Ahora quiero que te vayas a tu habitación…

—¿Qué? —protesté—. Pero si yo no le hice…

Mi mamá tronó los dedos. Genial. Ahora ella también estaba enojada conmigo. Bajó la voz.

—Cuando llegue el papá de Hinata, necesito hablar con él en privado. Ve a tu recámara. No quiero oír ni una palabra más sobre esto.

Se cruzó de brazos y supe que no tenía más remedio que obedecer.

Me fui a mi recámara confundido. Sólo tenía una cosa clara.

No hay quien entienda a las mujeres.

* * *

_**-JuuHinamori**_


	3. Chapter 3

**ACLARACIÓN****: **Los personajes de Naruto **NO ME PERTENECEN, **son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Ésta historia tampoco,** NO ****ME PERTENECE, **es una **ADAPTACIÓN SIN FINES DE LUCRO, **y pertenece a la escritora estadounidense **Elizabeth Eulberg.**

**Leí el libro hace unos años y me encantó, espero que ésta adaptación les guste también, sólo le hice pequeñísimos cambios a la historia para que concordara con los personajes de Naruto.**

* * *

_Guau._

_¿Qué?_

_Por fin he captado lo que te pasaba aquel día._

_¿No lo habías deducido hasta ahora?_

_Pues… no._

_No estamos manteniendo esta conversación._

_No puedo creer que no me diera cuenta de que tenías…_

_¿Qué parte de "no estamos manteniendo esta conversación" no entiendes?_

_¿Crees que yo quiero hablar de esto?_

_¿Y entonces por qué sigues hablando?_

_Ejem, da igual._

_Será mejor que nos pongamos a hablar cuanto antes de algo muy masculino para que no bajes puntos en la escala de tipo rudo._

_Sí, este…, mí gustar carne._

_Nenas._

_Futbol._

_Hierba._

_Hotdogs._

_Pedicure._

_Párale, prometiste no mencionarlo nunca. Tenía una ampolla, y yo sólo…_

_Excusas, excusas._

_Eres de lo peor._

_Por eso me quieres._

_Sí, porque me encanta que me molesten. Y soy cien por ciento masculino._

_Deja de reírte._

_En serio, deja de reírte._

_Hinata, no tiene tanta gracia._

Capítulo 3

—¿Y si me corto el pelo?

Naruto acababa de formular una pregunta muy sencilla, pero no podía imaginar el efecto que iba a provocar en mí. A menudo jugaba conmigo misma a "y si…". Me había pasado todo el verano haciendo ese juego.

¿Y si hubiera sido otra persona la que le hubiera enseñado a Naruto la escuela el primer día de clases?

¿Y si no hubiera visto su pin de "MANTÉN LA CALMA Y SIGUE COLGADO" y no me hubiera puesto a hablar con él para descubrir qué más teníamos en común?

¿Y si el tío Kō no le hubiera mencionado a la mamá de Naruto el problema de los miércoles?

¿Y si su mamá no hubiera estado siempre ahí cuando yo la necesitaba?

Ése es el quid del juego de "y si…". Nadie conoce la respuesta a esas preguntas. Y puede que sea mejor así.

Porque por debajo de todos esos "y si…" se esconden otros mucho peores.

¿Y si aquel día no se me hubiera olvidado el libro de ciencias?

¿Y si no hubiera estado lloviendo?

¿Y si el otro conductor no hubiera estado usando su celular?

¿Y si mi mamá hubiera tardado tres segundos más en salir de casa?

¿Y si…?

—Eh, Hinata —Naruto agitó la mano delante de mi cara—. ¿Qué te parece?

Se quitó la liga para soltarse el pelo.

—Tengo la sensación de que, ahora que voy a empezar octavo, debería comenzar de cero.

Me encogí de hombros.

—A lo mejor te queda bien.

—Algunos de mis amigos de casa ya se lo cortaron.

_De casa._

Aunque Naruto llevaba casi un año en Wisconsin y sus padres no tenían previsto regresar, seguía refiriéndose a California como "su casa". Como si le costara aceptar que éste era su nuevo hogar.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Naruto.

En aquel momento me di cuenta de que estábamos delante de la peluquería del centro comercial.

—¿Ahora mismo?

Titubeó unos instantes.

—¿Por qué no?

Veinte minutos después, aguardaba sentado en una butaca, peinado con la cola de caballo de siempre. El estilista la sujetó y empezó a trabajar con las tijeras. Segundos después, la cola de caballo colgaba de su mano.

Naruto se llevó las manos a la nuca.

—Qué fuerte.

Hablaba en un tono apagado, como si no acabara de creerse lo que había hecho.

La estilista me pasó la cola de caballo. Yo me la quedé mirando, preguntándome cuánto tiempo habría tardado en crecer. Pensando en la vida que llevaba Naruto antes de conocerme. En aquel momento, comprendí lo que significa empezar de cero.

En cierto sentido, yo también había sentido que tendría que empezar de cero después del accidente. Sin embargo, aún me despertaba en la misma cama, iba a la misma escuela, tenía los mismos amigos. Es un alivio despertarte por la mañana y saber que estás en casa. Tenía la esperanza de que algún día, muy pronto, Naruto también tendría la sensación de que éste era su hogar.

Miré hipnotizada los mechones que seguían cayendo alrededor de la silla. La estilista no decía gran cosa, concentrada en igualar los laterales. Cuando terminó de cortar y de darle forma al pelo, hizo girar el asiento de Naruto. Al verlo de frente, apenas lo reconocí. Llevaba el pelo muy corto por la parte superior y de un color más oscuro, más rubio ceniza, seguramente porque su cabello "reciente" apenas había visto la luz del sol.

—¿Qué te parece? —me preguntó Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Me gusta.

Era verdad, aunque llevaba el mismo corte que casi todos los chicos de la escuela.

—¿En serio? —ahora se estaba mirando al espejo—. ¿De verdad te gusta?

—Sí —me acerqué y le acaricié la cabeza. No me pude resistir—. Te lo dejaron muy corto, pero te queda bien.

Naruto se estremeció con el roce, probablemente porque no estaba acostumbrado a tener nada ni a nadie tan cerca de la nuca.

Se paró de un salto.

—Hagamos algo.

—Mmmm… pensaba que estábamos haciendo algo. Estamos en el centro comercial.

Gimió.

—Ya sabes que no me refiero a eso. Vayamos al minigolf o al parque. Hagamos algo.

Miré el reloj.

—No puedo. Tengo que prepararlo todo para esta noche.

Hundió los hombros con ademán derrotado.

—Está bien. Pero mi mamá insiste en llevar algo. Y si le digo que no necesitas nada, se enojará conmigo.

—No quiero que traiga nada. Los invité a cenar para darles las gracias por todo y para celebrar que la escuela empieza la semana que viene.

—Eres la única persona del mundo que se alegra de regresar a la escuela. Con lo bien que la hemos pasado este verano.

El verano había sido increíble, claro que sí, pero de todas formas estaba ansiosa por sumirme en la rutina del curso escolar.

Aún necesitaba distraerme.

Sabía que mi papá sólo quería ayudar, pero yo lo tenía todo pensado al detalle. Aquel verano, había asistido a clases de cocina en el YMCA y cada vez se me daba mejor. Estaba preparando una ensalada mientras la lasaña se cocía en el horno.

—¿Seguro que no necesitas nada? —me preguntó por enésima vez.

—En serio, papá, lo tengo todo controlado. Por favor, haz algo, lo que sea. Vete a ver la tele con Kō.

Soltó una risita tonta.

—Hablas igual que tu mamá.

Era la primera vez que la mencionaba sin ponerse triste. Se estaba riendo. Se reía de mí, claro, pero no era el momento de enojarse. Tenía que tostar el pan de ajo.

Por suerte, el timbre de la puerta me rescató. Mi papá se marchó a recibir a Naruto y a sus padres. Oí las voces a lo lejos.

—Huele de maravilla —dijo la señora Namikaze cuando pasó por la cocina para saludarme—. No quiero molestarte; sólo quería decirte que noté un aroma delicioso al entrar.

Mi papá apareció a continuación con una botella de vino en la mano, seguramente obsequio de los padres de Naruto. Luego vi a mi amigo y apenas lo reconocí con su nuevo corte de pelo. Tardé un momento en darme cuenta de que sostenía un ramo de flores. Su padre entró tras él y lo apremió con un gesto.

—Oh, sí —dijo Naruto cayendo en la cuenta—. Ejem, para la chef.

Me tendió las flores algo ruborizado.

—¡Gracias! —las agarré a toda prisa.

El padre de Naruto le guiñó el ojo a su esposa antes de abrazarme. Era todo un honor que el doctor Namikaze hubiera venido. Trabajaba hasta tan tarde que casi nunca llegaba a tiempo para la cena, ni siquiera en su propia casa.

Los eché a todos de la cocina para poder terminar. Se me escapó una sonrisa cuando los oí platicar y reír en la sala. Me encantaba que la alegría volviera a reinar en mi hogar. De vez en cuando oía gemir a Kō y supuse que Naruto estaba provocando a los presentes con comentarios sobre la próxima temporada de futbol. Aunque llevaba aquí casi un año, aún no había aprendido a disimular su simpatía por los Bears.

El temporizador del horno sonó justo cuando dejaba la ensalada sobre la mesa del comedor. No habíamos vuelto a usarla desde la fiesta de mi décimo cumpleaños. Llevábamos una larga temporada sin tener motivos para celebrar nada ni para sacar la vajilla buena.

Eché un último vistazo a la mesa para asegurarme de que todo estuviera en su lugar antes de llamarlos a cenar. Se me hinchó el pecho de orgullo cuando entraron y estallaron en exclamaciones.

En cuanto empezamos a comer, se hizo el silencio en la mesa salvo por algún que otro cumplido a la ensalada. A continuación, serví la lasaña con pan de ajo y para terminar saqué el pastel de chocolate que había preparado de postre.

—¡Pastel! —la señora Namikaze se palmeó su esbelta cintura—. ¡Me alegro de haber apartado un lugar en la clase de spinning de mañana!

—Oh —me disculpé—. Es de caja. Las clases de postres aún no han empezado.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

—Querida, todo esto es increíble. Tendré que esmerarme más cuando te quedes a cenar.

Me entraron ganas de abrazarla. Estar sentada a una mesa con tantos comensales me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que añoraba aquellos momentos. Había olvidado lo que era disfrutar de una cena en familia. Nos habíamos acostumbrado a cenar bocadillos o a ordenar comida preparada. Encendíamos la tele para llenar el silencio. Porque a veces el silencio es más elocuente que cualquier palabra.

En aquel momento, supe que ésa sería la primera de muchas otras cenas compartidas. Quería instaurar una tradición con aquellos nuevos miembros de mi familia. Era consciente de que los Namikaze y yo no éramos parientes, claro que no, pero las familias no siempre están unidas por lazos de sangre. Yo creo que una familia se crea también a partir de un sentimiento.

—¿Saben?, esto me recuerda una cosa —mi papá levantó un dedo en alto—. Hace tiempo que les quería comentar algo sobre el curso que viene. A partir de ahora, Hinata se puede quedar en casa los miércoles, o cualquier otro día en realidad. Ha estado haciendo de niñera en casa de los vecinos y ha pasado mucho tiempo a solas este verano, así que ya no hace falta que cuiden de ella.

Naruto y yo intercambiamos una mirada. Estoy segura de que pusimos la misma cara, o al menos eso esperaba. Me gustaba ir a su casa y pasar un rato con su mamá y con él. No me latía llegar a un hogar desierto pero atestado de recuerdos.

Mi papá prosiguió:

—Creo que la he estado sobreprotegiendo. Mi niña pronto irá a la secundaria. No puedo creerlo.

La mirada de mi papá se desplazó hacia la pared que quedaba a mi espalda. No tuve que darme la vuelta. Ya sabía lo que había allí: una foto de mis papás bailando el día de su boda. Mi papá había hecho un chiste y los dos se estaban riendo.

—Pero si nos encanta que Hinata venga a casa —objetó la señora Namikaze. Me sentí mejor al instante—. ¿Verdad, Naruto?

Contuve el aliento. Sabía que Naruto anhelaba hacerse amigo de algún chico, pero esperaba que eso no afectara nuestra amistad. Hablábamos de cosas de las que no podía hablar con mis amigas. No quería pasarme el día hablando de los chicos o del modelito que llevaríamos al día siguiente. Con Naruto mantenía conversaciones de verdad. Y hacía años que no me reía tanto con nadie.

Naruto miró a mi papá a los ojos.

—No sería lo mismo sin ella, señor Hyūga.

Sentí tal alivio al oír su respuesta que me ardieron los ojos. Me levanté y empecé a quitar la mesa. Naruto me imitó. Cuando dejamos los platos apilados sobre la barra de la cocina, me miró con esa sonrisa burlona suya.

—Oye, estuvo de pelos. Que me cuelguen si habría sabido qué hacer sin ti.

Yo sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Cuando nos entregaron los horarios de octavo, descubrimos que lo impensable había sucedido.

Ino, Naruto, Tenten y yo almorzábamos a horas distintas. Por suerte, nos habían separado de dos en dos, así que nadie tendría que comer a solas. Ino y Naruto lo harían en el primer turno, mientras que a Tenten y a mí nos había tocado el segundo.

Ino fue la más afectada por el desastre, lo cual me agarró por sorpresa. Siempre ha sido de esas personas que llegan a un lugar y se ponen a charlar con el primero que encuentran, pero la idea de empezar octavo la tenía preocupadísima. Se había pasado todo el verano repitiendo que aquél tendría que ser nuestro mejor curso, pues nadie sabía lo que pasaría al año siguiente, cuando fuéramos a la secundaria. Gran parte de sus miedos, estaba claro, se debían al hecho de que la hermana mayor de Ino, al entrar a la preparatoria South Lake, había pasado (en palabras textuales de mi amiga) "de ser popular a convertirse en una marginada".

Me pasé toda la clase de historia sufriendo por Naruto. ¿Se sentaría Ino con él? ¿O lo dejaría tirado para compartir mesa con las animadoras o con Sai, el chico que le gustaba últimamente?

Mis miedos se esfumaron en cuanto vi a Ino y a Naruto riéndose juntos en el pasillo.

—¡Eh! —me saludó Ino—. No te acerques a los sándwiches. Están superpastosos.

Le hizo un guiño a Naruto y sentí una punzada de celos. Lo cual, me dije al momento era una tontería. Yo quería que Ino y Naruto fueran amigos.

Cuando nos despedimos de Naruto, Ino se ofreció a acompañarme a mi casillero. Por suerte, al él lo vería más tarde en clase de inglés.

Mi amiga me agarró del brazo.

—No me habías dicho que Naruto se había cortado el pelo. ¡Está muy mono!

—Oh —fue la única respuesta que se me ocurrió.

—Y bien…

Dejó la frase en el aire. Yo sabía lo que venía a continuación.

Decidí cortar por lo sano.

—¿Qué tal te va con Sai? —le pregunté.

A principios de cada curso, a Ino le gustaba un chico distinto. La cosa siempre funcionaba igual: Ino declaraba que le gustaba fulanito, se encargaba de que todo el mundo lo supiera, el chico le pedía salir, salían y ella se fijaba en otro. Había tenido ocho novios formales antes de empezar octavo. Yo siempre le tomaba el pelo diciéndole que, a ese paso, no le quedaría ningún chico disponible para el baile de graduación, pero ella juraba que para entonces ya saldría con universitarios. No me cabía duda de que cumpliría su promesa.

—Ugh, Sai. No sé —por la cara con que me miró, supe que sí sabía—. Naruto tiene un aire de misterio… ¿Le hablarás de mí?

Se me quitó el hambre. ¿De verdad quería que mi mejor amiga saliera con mi…? Bueno, Naruto se había convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos también. Me imaginé a mí misma haciendo de celestina y mensajera.

Sin embargo, enseguida me di cuenta de que no era tan mala idea que mis dos mejores amigos salieran. A veces tenía la sensación de que debía escoger entre ver a Naruto o pasar el rato con Ino. Si andaban, podríamos salir en grupo.

—Claro —asentí.

Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar?

* * *

**_-JuuHinamori_**


	4. Chapter 4

**ACLARACIÓN****: **Los personajes de Naruto **NO ME PERTENECEN, **son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Ésta historia** NO ****ME PERTENECE, **es una **ADAPTACIÓN SIN FINES DE LUCRO, **y pertenece a la escritora estadounidense **Elizabeth Eulberg.**

**Leí el libro hace unos años y me encantó, espero que ésta adaptación les guste también, sólo le hice pequeñísimos cambios a la historia para que concordara con los personajes de Naruto. **

* * *

_Esa actitud positiva dice mucho en tu favor._

_Sí, soy la reina del optimismo._

_Bueno, yo no lo expresaría así._

_Estaba siendo sarcástica._

_No me digas…_

_Habría hecho mejor en desconfiar en vez de dar por supuesto que todo iba a ir bien._

_Algunos lo llamarían pasar de todo._

_O ser poco realista. Lo que te parezca mejor._

_Exacto. Lo que me parezca mejor._

Capítulo 4

De haber sabido que un corte de pelo me iba a convertir en un imán para las nenas, me habría rasurado la cabeza en cuanto llegué a Wisconsin.

Desde el primer momento, me di cuenta de que Ino se comportaba de manera distinta, pero di por supuesto que su actitud se debía a que Hinata no estaba presente. Luego empezó a hacer todas esas cosas que hacen las chicas para informarte que están interesadas en ti. Se moría de risa cada vez que yo abría la boca, aunque no hubiera dicho nada especialmente divertido. No paraba de tocarme el brazo y de mirarme a los ojos. Al principio, pensé que quizá se le había aflojado un tornillo durante el verano, pero luego caí en la cuenta: Ino estaba coqueteando.

No digo que fuera la primera vez que una chica tonteaba conmigo. En casa había salido con unas cuantas. Sin embargo, desde que había llegado al país del queso, ninguna me había prestado atención en ese sentido.

No estaba seguro de si contarle a Hinata lo de Ino. O sea, sabía que Hinata y yo sólo éramos amigos, pero la gente siempre daba por supuesto que andábamos. Y cuando lo hacían, Hinata fruncía la nariz o fingía que la mera idea le producía arcadas. Lo cual no era nada halagador, pero yo entendía por qué lo hacía. Y cuando Hinata me dijo que Ino estaba interesada en mí e incluso me ayudó a pedirle que saliera conmigo, lo tuve claro. Hinata y yo nunca seríamos pareja. Sólo éramos amigos. No quería nada más de mí. Y quizá fuera mejor para los dos que nuestra relación no pasara de ahí.

A mí me parecía bien. Sobre todo, porque era mi mejor amiga aquí en Wisconsin.

Decidí darle una sorpresa después de la escuela. Le dije a mi mamá que no viniera a buscarnos para poder estar a solas con ella.

—¿A dónde vamos? —me preguntó cuando tomé un desvío a la izquierda en lugar de doblar a la derecha.

—Es una sorpresa.

La agarré por el codo y la guie calle abajo.

—Está bien —lo dijo como si no se fiara de mí—. ¿Ya sabes lo que van a hacer el viernes?

—¿A quién le importa?

Aquella semana, había repetido esa misma frase hasta el cansancio. Cada vez que Hinata se interesaba por mi inminente cita, yo me preguntaba si lo hacía por mera curiosidad o si me estaba sonsacando información para pasársela a Ino.

—A mí. Lo preguntaba por si no sabías qué hacer.

—Oh —me sentí un bobo por haberme puesto paranoico—. Pensaba ir a comer algo y al cine. ¿Te parece aburrido?

—A mí me parece bien. Por aquí no hay muchas más opciones.

—Ya, en casa tampoco.

Advertí que Hinata se crispaba. Estuve a punto de preguntarle si había hecho algo que le molestara, pero ya llegábamos a nuestro destino.

—¡Mira!

Señalé la marquesina del restaurante Culver's.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡Sí! ¡La crema de pastel de queso es mi favorita! Ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?

—Claro. Cuando pasé por aquí y vi que era el sabor del día, decidí traerte. Invito yo.

Cuando entramos en el restaurante y nos formamos en la cola, Hinata sonreía.

—Bueno, si tú invitas, pediré cuatro raciones.

—Lo suponía. Yo pediré una hamburguesa doble. Tengo que engordar un poco —me di unas palmaditas en la barriga. Quería inscribirme a algún deporte cuando fuera a la secundaria, pero seguía siendo el alumno más delgado del salón—. Creía que, entre lo bien que cocinas y todas las frituras que se comen en esta ciudad, habría ganado unos kilos a estas alturas, pero no.

—Vaya problema —negó con la cabeza—. Será mejor que no le comentes a Ino lo mucho que te cuesta engordar. Tiene buen cuerpo, pero eso no significa que esté contenta con él.

—Qué absurdo. Nunca he entendido por qué las chicas están, o sea, tan obsesionadas con el peso. Ino está… mm… —en momentos así, el hecho de que tu mejor amiga sea una chica te pone en apuros. No podía decir "enferma" como les habría dicho a mis amigos de casa—. No está gorda. Ni mucho menos. Ni tú tampoco. Las dos están… este… o sea… muy… bien.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos. Decidí que sería mejor cerrar la boca. Sabía que el tema la incomodaba. Hinata había engordado un poco últimamente, aunque sólo por… bueno… ciertas partes del cuerpo. Me había fijado en que las playeras le apretaban más que antes.

Soy un chico, luego soy humano.

Muy, muy humano.

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar de mi mente la imagen de Hinata con su suéter lila de cuello en V. Gracias a Dios, nos tocaba ordenar. Cuando nos sirvieron, buscamos una mesa.

—Bueno, ¿algún otro tema de conversación que deba evitar el viernes? —pregunté mientras Hinata se abalanzaba sobre su crema de vainilla con caramelo, chocolate y nueces pecanas.

Asintió.

—Será mejor que no le hables del próximo curso. Está paranoica con la idea de ir a la secundaria.

Mientras me contaba la historia de la hermana de Ino, tomé notas mentalmente. Por lo visto, el viernes tendría que ir con pies de plomo. No sería como salir con Hinata; con ella podía hablar de casi todo.

Bueno, excepto de cambios corporales.

—Sí, ya lo sé, ella…

Me callé cuando Hinata se quedó mirando la zona del rincón. Cuando me volteé, vi que un grupo de chicos grandes se estaba metiendo con el empleado que limpiaba las mesas del fondo. Lo señalaban y se reían de él. No supe por qué hasta que se dio media vuelta y vi que tenía síndrome de Down o algo así.

—¿Esos chicos…?

Me interrumpió.

—Qué idiotas. No tienen por qué hacer eso.

Estaba muy agitada.

—¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al encargado? —me ofrecí.

Hinata, sin embargo, pasó directamente a la acción. Se levantó y se encaminó al rincón. Yo vacilé un momento, pero enseguida comprendí que debía seguirla por si necesitaba ayuda.

—¿Hay algún problema? —les espetó a los tres chicos, que debían de tener unos dieciséis o diecisiete años.

—Oh, ¿es tu novia? —preguntó uno.

Estaba acostumbrado a oír esa pregunta dirigida a mí, pero esta vez se la formulaban al joven que limpiaba la mesa de al lado.

—Ohhh —otro chico tiró un refresco al suelo—. Será mejor que limpies esto, retrasado.

—¿PERDONA?

La voz de Hinata resonó por todo el local. La gente de la cola empezó a mirar en nuestra dirección.

—No hablaba contigo.

El otro se echó a reír.

Ella se plantó ante la mesa.

—Bueno, pues ahora sí.

Los chicos soltaban risitas tontas y decían cosas que yo no alcanzaba a oír. Hinata golpeó la mesa con los puños. El tipo que parecía el cabecilla se sobresaltó.

—¿Qué les pasa? —les preguntó ella, temblando con todo el cuerpo—. Este chico está aquí trabajando, sin molestar a nadie, limpiando la porquería de cerdos como ustedes. Contribuye a la sociedad, que es más de lo que se puede decir de ustedes. Así que, ¿quién es el que sobra aquí?

El encargado se acercó.

—¿Está todo bien?

Los chicos farfullaron que sí, pero Hinata no pensaba dejar que se libraran tan fácilmente.

—No, no está todo bien. Estos caballeros —pronunció la palabra con infinito desdén — estaban molestando a uno de sus empleados que, por cierto, está haciendo un trabajo excelente.

—Sí —asintió el encargado, que debía de tener la misma edad que los revoltosos—. Hank es uno de nuestros mejores empleados. Hank, ¿por qué no descansas un poco?

Hank agarró su jerga, recogió las charolas de la mesa y se alejó.

El encargado aguardó a que el chico se marchara. Luego se volteó hacia la mesa del grupito.

—Voy a tener que pedirles que se vayan.

Ellos se rieron.

—Da igual. De todas formas, ya nos íbamos.

Cuando se levantaron para marcharse, uno de ellos me empujó al pasar diciendo:

—Tendrás que ponerle un bozal a tu novia.

Yo me había quedado allí callado, sin hacer nada. Hinata les había plantado cara a aquellos maleducados mientras yo lo miraba todo pasmado. Hinata platicó unos instantes con el encargado y, por fin, él le dio las gracias por haber intervenido.

—Te felicito por lo que hiciste. Por desgracia, esas cosas pasan.

—Pues no deberían —replicó ella con frialdad.

Cuando regresamos a la mesa, de nuevo a solas, le pregunté:

—¿Estás bien?

—No. Odio a esa gente. Se creen mejores que Hank. Y seguramente se creen mejores que tú y que yo. Me pone mal que esos idiotas vayan por ahí metiéndose con la gente sin que nadie les diga nada. Te aseguro que Kō trabaja más en un solo día de lo que trabajarán esos tipos en toda su vida.

Nunca había visto a Hinata tan enojada. Sabía que no aguantaba las estupideces, pero no tenía ni idea de que la sacaran de quicio hasta tal punto.

—Tienes razón —le dije—. Y estoy orgulloso de ti. Además, juro que nunca te haré enojar. Aluciné.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso en su semblante.

—Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo.

—No, lo digo en serio. Fue alucinante. Nunca te había visto así. Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Sólo cuando se comete un abuso, espero.

—Marchémonos de aquí. Esto requiere una maratón de Buggy y Floyd.

—Y un poco más de crema.

Ésa era la Hinata que yo conocía.

—Ya sabes que no puedo negarte nada.

Se rio mientras nos formábamos otra vez en la fila. Le di un codazo.

—Te lo juro, en casa no hay ninguna chica tan genial como tú.

Hinata volvió a crisparse. Al instante, miré a mi alrededor para comprobar si aquellos tipos habían regresado.

—¿Sabes? —se volteó a mirarme—. Entiendo que pasaras los primeros doce años de tu vida en California, pero ahora ésta es tu casa.

Yo no acababa de entender por qué estaba tan molesta.

—Yo no…

Hundió los hombros e impostó un tono de voz más grave.

—Sí, mis amigos de casa esto, en casa hacemos esto otro, en casa tal y cual, en casa todo es alucinante.

Creo que me estaba imitando, pero yo no hablo con un acento tan fresa. Al menos, eso espero. Me miró fijamente.

—Ahora, éste es tu hogar.

Se acercó al mostrador y pidió una segunda ración de crema. Yo me quedé donde estaba, pensando en lo que Hinata acababa de decir.

Puede que siguiera viviendo en el pasado. Era posible que no hubiera aceptado que el traslado era definitivo. A lo mejor había llegado la hora de vivir en el presente, de aceptar la nueva escuela y a mis nuevos compañeros. Quizá no me hubiera esforzado lo necesario.

Tenía que afrontar el hecho de que ahora Wisconsin era mi hogar.

Dejé de considerarlo todo, en especial la escuela, como algo temporal. Tendría que encontrar la manera de sentirme cómodo en ella y también entre los estudiantes.

No obstante, primero debía centrarme en un asunto más inminente: la cita con Ino.

Estábamos sentados el uno frente al otro, como hacíamos cada día a la hora de comer. Esta vez, sin embargo, todo era distinto. No sólo porque estuviéramos en una pizzería haciendo tiempo antes de ir al cine. Esto era una cita. Y no una cita cualquiera, sino con la más guapa del salón que, además, era la mejor amiga de Hinata. Gran responsabilidad.

Ino siempre se ponía muy guapa para ir a la escuela, pero aquella noche estaba despampanante. Me quedé impresionado cuando nos vimos en el centro comercial. Llevaba un vestido de flores y un pasador de brillos en el pelo. Y cada vez que me sonreía, me entraban náuseas. No náuseas del tipo "voy a vomitar", sino más bien onda "estoy superemocionado".

Di un gran trago al refresco e Ino me sonrió mientras esperábamos la pizza. Tenía la sensación de que debía decir algo ingenioso, algo que no fuera el típico repaso a la jornada escolar.

—Y bien… —se enrolló un mechón suelto en el dedo.

—Y bien… —fue mi brillante respuesta.

Tendió la mano libre hacia mí.

—Me alegro tanto de que hayamos quedado…

—Yo también.

Puaj. Juro que no se me da mal conversar con chicas. Hablo con Hinata constantemente. Por desgracia, empezaba a temer que, charlando con Ino a la hora de comer, hubiera agotado mi capacidad de decir banalidades.

—Estoy pensando en dar una fiesta de Halloween —comentó Ino sin dejar de retorcerse el mechón. Yo no era el único que estaba algo nervioso.

—Sería divertido.

Asintió.

—Sí, sobre todo porque estoy pensando en invitar a los chicos. A Chōji, a Sai…

—Sai me cae muy bien.

Además, era el único que me daba los buenos días.

—Ya, y tengo la sensación de que te vendría bien pasar más tiempo con ellos.

Me molestó saber que todo el mundo había notado que los chicos de la escuela pasaban de mí.

Me tragué mi maltrecho orgullo.

—Gracias.

—No te agobies por eso. Incluso a mí me cuesta integrarme.

El comentario me sorprendió. Ino era una de las chicas más populares de la escuela.

Siguió hablando:

—Sobre todo con Chōji. Siempre ha tenido muchísimos amigos, desde que éramos pequeños. Todos queríamos que nos invitara a sus fiestas de cumpleaños. Para él, no va a cambiar nada. No tendrá problemas para encontrar su lugar. Pero la secundaria es muy grande. Me da miedo sentirme sola —bajó la voz y se hundió un poco en el asiento. Ino siempre era tan alegre y encantadora que tuve la sensación de estar descubriendo una nueva faceta suya—. No sé. Supongo que le doy demasiadas vueltas. Es que me gusta este pequeño círculo que tenemos. Las cosas ya han cambiado mucho desde que tú llegaste. O sea, ahora veo menos a Hinata.

Ino agrandó los ojos como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba hablando más de la cuenta.

Antes de que yo pudiera responder que no tenía la menor intención de separarlas, Ino me cortó para aclarar:

—No digo que… —titubeó un momento—. Me alegro de que vinieras. Espero que no me malinterpretes.

—No, lo entiendo perfectamente.

—De todas formas… —Ino se irguió, y supe que la conversación también iba a cambiar de tono— conozco a una persona que no tendrá ningún problema en formar parte del círculo de Chōji el año que viene.

Enarcó las cejas con ademán travieso.

¿A quién se refería? A mí no, eso seguro.

—Hinata. Hace un tiempo Chōji estaba loquito por ella. No me extrañaría que aún lo estuviera.

Juraría que los ojos casi se me salieron de las órbitas.

Ino se echó a reír.

—¿Te sorprende que un chico esté interesado en Hinata?

—No, no, para nada.

En realidad, alguna que otra vez me había preguntado por qué nunca me hablaba de chicos. Había supuesto que reservaba ese tipo de conversaciones para sus amigas.

—Sí, cuando estábamos en sexto. Pero a ella no le interesaba Chōji, ni nada en realidad, después de que su mamá…

La frase inacabada de Ino proyectó una sombra sobre nosotros, como una nube negra. Yo siempre evitaba mencionar a la madre de Hinata. Sabía que lo correcto habría sido decirle lo mucho que sentía su pérdida si se presentaba la ocasión, pero nunca encontraba el momento. Hinata siempre me hablaba de su padre, de su tío, de la escuela…, casi nunca de su madre.

—No sé cómo le hace para llevarlo tan bien.

No sólo me sorprendió que aquellas palabras hubieran salido de mi boca, sino también la timidez con que las pronuncié.

Ino agachó la cabeza.

—Fue horrible. Espantoso. Ojalá hubieras conocido a Hinata antes de que muriera su mamá. Era otra persona. Siempre estaba sonriendo y riendo. No digo que ahora vaya por ahí con cara de funeral, pero fue… muy fuerte.

Estaba seguro de que "muy fuerte" era decir poco.

—Pero te digo una cosa: últimamente está mucho mejor. Como cuando empieza a hablar de las clases de cocina o de las recetas nuevas que ha aprendido. Y, además, no sé si te das cuenta de lo mucho que tu mamá la está ayudando.

Asentí. Tenía clarísimo que Hinata adoraba a mi mamá. Me había ayudado a comprender la suerte que tenía de contar con ella. De contar con los dos, con mi papá y con mi mamá, por mucho coraje que me diera que mi papá pasara tanto tiempo en el hospital.

—¡Oh! —Ino empezó a brincar en el asiento—. ¡Ya lo tengo! Le pediré a Hinata que prepare algo para la fiesta de Halloween. Se pondrá muy contenta, ¿no crees?

—Sí, le encantará —me puse a pensar en todos los platillos que Hinata había aprendido últimamente—. ¿Por qué no le pides que prepare los bocadillos de carne de cerdo?

—Hecho —Ino sonrió radiante.

Nos saltamos la función de las siete y luego la siguiente. Ino y yo nos quedamos charlando horas y horas. Todo el nerviosismo del principio se había esfumado.

Sólo volví a ponerme nervioso cuando llegó la hora de despedirnos. Porque tenía ganas de besarla. No sólo porque fuera muy bonita sino porque, por primera vez desde que había llegado, tenía un aliciente que no incluía a Hinata.

Así que la besé. Y ella me regresó el beso.

No volvería a desperdiciar ninguna otra oportunidad.

Normalmente, cuando empiezas a salir con una chica, acabas pasando menos tiempo con tus amigos. Con Ino sucedió todo lo contrario.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, había trabado amistad con Chōji y Sai. Fuimos juntos al centro comercial para comprar los disfraces que pensábamos llevar a la fiesta de Halloween. Acabamos comiendo unas pizzas y hablando de deportes. No había pasado tanto tiempo en plan de chicos desde que me marché de California. Incluso me emocioné cuando Chōji me tomó el pelo por ser tan amigo de Hinata sin intentar nada. Me tomé sus burlas como un cumplido. O sea, ya era uno más.

—¿Te dije que eres el mejor novio del mundo?

La noche de la fiesta, Ino me pellizcó la mejilla mientras yo colocaba la última telaraña de mentira en la sala de su casa.

—Hoy no.

Le hice un guiño.

Se rio y echó un último vistazo a la habitación antes de que llegaran los invitados. Habíamos movido los muebles para dejar una zona despejada donde charlar o bailar. Pusimos una mesa a un lado, sobre la que servimos "limo verde" (que básicamente era ponche de color verde), papas fritas, salsas, galletitas saladas y chucherías. Y dejamos mucho sitio para la comida de Hinata.

Hinata, como tenía por costumbre, se superó a sí misma. Trajo minipizzas de momia (con aceitunas negras como ojos), huevos picantes con cuernos hechos de pimiento (de tal modo que los huevos parecían diablos) y cupcakes decorados con palomitas dulces. Y, por supuesto, sus inigualables bocadillos de carne de cerdo.

—¡Todo se ve increíble, Hinata! —Ino la abrazó.

Habíamos decidido disfrazarnos de personajes de Grease. Las chicas iban de Damas Rosas, mientras que los chicos nos habíamos vestido de T-Birds. Ino se había disfrazado de Sandy con una chaqueta de cuero, ropa negra y unos zapatos rojos. Se había rizado el pelo, que era rubio y liso cuando lo llevaba al natural, y le había dado tanto volumen que casi no se la reconocía. Si Ino era Sandy, supongo que a mí me tocaba hacer de Danny. Los chicos lo teníamos fácil; sólo tuvimos que buscar camisetas blancas y escribir en ellas "T-Birds". Algunos llevábamos chaquetas de cuero. Yo agarré la vieja chaqueta de motociclista de mi papá (mi mamá lo obligó a deshacerse de la moto cuando quedó embarazada). Las chicas habían comprado camisetas rosas y habían escrito "Damas Rosas" con tinta de brillantina. Completaron el disfraz con faldas amplias, diademas de color rosa y cardados en el pelo.

El señor Hyūga, Kō y los padres de Ino se quedaron en la cocina mientras la fiesta transcurría en la sala y en el comedor. Casi todos los chicos que no pertenecían a nuestro grupo se habían disfrazado de jugadores de futbol o de vaqueros, lo cual significaba básicamente una playera a cuadros y un sombrero de cowboy. Fueron las chicas las que se esmeraron al máximo: maestras, colegialas de uniforme y en general cualquier cosa que requiriera un disfraz llamativo y un montón de maquillaje.

No podía quejarme.

—¡Eh, California! —me gritó Chōji. Estaba sentado en el sofá, delante de la tele—. Te toca.

Me tiró un control y me apoltroné a su lado.

Estuvimos jugando con la consola durante cosa de una hora. De vez en cuando, Chōji se burlaba de mi acento, de mi disfraz (que era idéntico al suyo), de mi pelo (que llevaba corto desde hacía dos meses, pero él no se había percatado) y de casi todo lo que decía. Yo lo soporté estoicamente. Chōji trataba así a sus amigos.

—Hermano, el próximo fin de semana en mi casa. ¿Te apuntas? —me dijo después de que le ganara una pelea de boxeo.

No tenía ni idea de qué fin de semana era ése ni de lo que haríamos en su casa, pero asentí.

Tenía novia, una amiga íntima alucinante y un grupo de amigos.

La vida empezaba a sonreírme.

* * *

_**-JuuHinamori**_


	5. Chapter 5

**ACLARACIÓN****: **Los personajes de Naruto **NO ME PERTENECEN, **son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Ésta historia** NO ****ME PERTENECE, **es una **ADAPTACIÓN SIN FINES DE LUCRO, **y pertenece a la escritora estadounidense **Elizabeth Eulberg.**

**Leí el libro hace unos años y me encantó, espero que ésta adaptación les guste también, sólo le hice pequeñísimos cambios a la historia para que concordara con los personajes de Naruto.**

* * *

_No creas que me encanta eso de que estuvieras desesperado por tener amigotes._

_Güey, ya sabes que no me refería a eso._

_Güey. Tal como lo cuentas, cualquiera diría que te obligaba a tomar el té con mis muñecas y a trenzarme el pelo._

_Pasabas mucho rato en la cocina._

_Qué raro. No recuerdo haber oído ni una queja cuando te tragabas mi comida._

_Porque eres la mejor cocinera del estado de Wisconsin. De todo el mundo __gastronómico, en realidad._

_Los halagos te llevarán muy lejos._

_No me digas._

_Capítulo 5_

Ver en pareja a tus dos mejores amigos no es tan raro como yo pensaba.

Es peor, muchísimo peor.

El primer mes resultó bastante incómodo. Tenía que ser cuidadosa con lo que decía de uno en presencia del otro. Ellos, por su parte, intentaban sonsacarme todo el rato. A veces tenía que hacer de mensajera. Incluso me tocó ir de chambelán varias veces en sus primeras citas.

Una vez, en el cine, fui a buscar palomitas antes de que empezara la película y cuando volví me los encontré besándose (o, más bien, besuqueándose como locos). Me quedé helada, sin saber qué hacer. Durante unas milésimas de segundo, consideré la idea de dar media vuelta y golpearme la cabeza contra la pared con la esperanza de sufrir amnesia. En cambio, carraspeé con fuerza y ellos se separaron despacio. Gracias a Dios, las luces se atenuaron mientras me sentaba, así que no tuve que establecer contacto visual con ninguno de los dos. No tenía claro quién se habría sentido más incómodo, si ellos o yo.

Hacia el mes de noviembre, Naruto e Ino eran inseparables. Siempre estaban agarraditos de la mano y juro que una vez los vi frotarse las narices entre clases.

Yo me esforzaba al máximo por llevarlo bien. No digo que me apeteciera tener novio, pero sentía una punzada de celos cuando me insinuaban que querían estar solos; no podía evitarlo. En vez de ser una necesidad, me había convertido en un estorbo. Cada vez que les proponía hacer algo a alguno de los dos, ellos ya tenían planes… Que no me incluían.

A veces, casi tenía ganas de que cortaran, pero luego me decía que eso sólo serviría para empeorar las cosas. ¿Y si me obligaban a tomar partido?

Jamás conseguiría que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

Así que opté por pasar más tiempo con Tenten.

—Van muy en serio, ¿eh? —comentó Tenten mientras hacíamos cola en el cine, las dos solas, la semana anterior a las vacaciones de Navidad.

—Sí.

También me estaba hartando de ser la portavoz de la parejita feliz.

Tenten titubeó un momento.

—¿No crees que…? —miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera por allí ningún conocido—. ¿No crees que Ino nos evita? O sea, ya sé que quiere estar a solas con su novio. Obvio. Pero nunca se había alejado tanto de nosotras. Se está pasando un poco, ¿no?

Sí, se estaba pasando un poco. Y por partida doble en mi caso. Si aún seguía viendo a Naruto los miércoles era porque Ino tenía práctica con las animadoras.

—Ya lo creo que sí.

Sólo me permitía a mí misma reconocerlo delante de Tenten.

—Aunque, seamos sinceras, seguramente tendrás que recordarme esta conversación cuando por fin consiga novio —bromeó ella.

Asentí de mala gana, como si compartiera su sentimiento, aunque tener novio no era una de mis prioridades.

—Hablando del diablo.

Seguí la mirada de Tenten hacia el puesto de palomitas, donde estaba Naruto rodeando a Ino con el brazo. Ella se apretujó contra él y se rio de algo que le decía.

Me cae bien Naruto, de verdad que sí, pero no es tan gracioso como Ino daba a entender.

Gemí.

—¿Crees que van a ver la misma película que nosotras?

Durante un momento, me dio miedo tener que tragarme _Ino y Naruto coquetean_ en vez de la nueva comedia romántica de Paul Grohl.

Tenten me leyó el pensamiento.

—¿Y si fingimos que no los vimos y nos sentamos en las primeras filas?

—Por mí, hecho.

Agarramos las entradas y nos encaminamos hacia la sala cabizbajas. El corazón me latía desbocado.

—¡Eh, hola!

Me quedé paralizada al oír la voz de Ino. Por una milésima de segundo, consideré la idea de hacer oídos sordos, pero Tenten ya caminaba hacia la parejita.

—¡Hola! —los saludó en tono alegre—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Tomé nota mental de animar a Tenten a unirse al grupo de teatro.

Ino se rio.

—¡Vamos a ver una peli, boba!

—¿En serio? ¿No vinieron sólo por las palomitas? —le soltó Tenten.

—Vamos a ver _El juicio de Salem_ —Ino fingió un escalofrío—. Menos mal que estaré bien protegida —sonrió a Naruto.

Hacía muchos años que conocía a Ino y siempre se había negado a ver una película de terror. Aunque fuera de categoría B, de esas que son divertidas de tan malas. Supongo que aprovechaba cualquier excusa para EPN (exhibir públicamente a Naruto).

—Qué bueno —dijo Tenten, cuya expresión reflejaba todo lo contrario—. Bueno, tengo que ir al baño antes de pasar noventa minutos en compañía del romántico y encantador Paul Grohl.

—Te acompaño.

Ino agarró a Tenten del brazo y ambas se dirigieron a los baños.

—Hola —Naruto se dignó a saludarme por fin.

—Hola —decidí no tratar de aparentar que me sentía cómoda.

—Oye —empezó a decir—. Estaba pensando que a lo mejor el miércoles podríamos ir a comer algo y luego de compras. Tengo que buscar el regalo de Navidad para mi mamá.

Dejé que las estalactitas que se multiplicaban a mi alrededor se derritieran un poco. Se estaba esforzando. Además, me estaba pidiendo ayuda con el regalo de su mamá porque yo la conocía mejor que Ino. Y también a él. A lo mejor me estaba pasando de suspicaz. Nadie me estaba reemplazando. Por más que yo tuviera esa sensación.

Me estaba portando como una tonta. Naruto jamás me sustituiría.

Cuando Ino y Tenten regresaron del baño, nosotros dos ya habíamos quedado.

—¿Listo?

Ino agarró a Naruto de la mano.

—Sí —Naruto me hizo un guiño—. Que se diviertan.

—Lo mismo digo —respondí.

Y hablaba en serio.

Naruto e Ino no eran el problema, sino mi actitud. Estaba claro que yo tenía problemas si me sentía amenazada sólo porque mis dos mejores amigos no me prestaban el cien por ciento de su atención.

En aquel momento decidí cuál iba a ser mi buen propósito de Año Nuevo: dejar de ser tan dependiente.

Como parte de mi cambio de actitud, empecé a sonreír siempre que veía juntos a Naruto y a Ino. Recordaba haber leído en alguna parte que si sonríes cada vez que ves algo, ese algo acaba por hacerte feliz.

De modo que, si Naruto o Ino sacaban al otro a colación, yo sonreía.

Pronto se convirtió en un reflejo automático.

Naruto y yo caminábamos por el centro comercial cargados con bolsas de la compra.

—Y le dije a Ino —"¡SONRÍE!"— que no acabo de acostumbrarme a este clima. Todo el mundo dice que el invierno pasado fue brutal, pero a mí éste me parece aún peor. O sea, ¿bajo cero? ¿En qué cabeza cabe que la temperatura deje de existir, que se exprese en negativo? ¿Cómo es posible algo así? Suerte que Ino prometió ayudarme a entrar en calor.

"¡SONRÍE!" No tenía más remedio. Tenía que representar un papel, una versión más alegre de mí misma para que no se le quitaran las ganas de verme.

Naruto se tomó mi silencio como una invitación a proseguir.

—Así que esperaba que me ayudaras a escoger un regalo para Ino.

"¡SONRÍE!"

—¡Oh, genial! —repuso Naruto.

Aunque yo no había dicho nada, juzgó por mi estúpida sonrisa que lo ayudaría encantada a elegir un regalo.

Naruto me llevó a la joyería.

—Qué buena onda. No sabía si te sentaría mal que te lo pidiera, pero ¿quién conoce a Ino mejor que tú?

Algo de razón tenía. Yo no entendía por qué todo aquel asunto me ponía tan mal. Él seguía siendo el mismo. Y estaba claro que, antes o después, uno de los dos iba a acabar saliendo con alguien. Además, siendo prácticos, su relación impedía que la gente diera por supuesto que andábamos.

—Claro que te ayudaré —accedí—. ¿Qué tenías pensado?

—Bueno, estuve aquí con mi mamá la semana pasada y vi un collar. Quería saber qué opinas —me llevó a una vitrina llena de cadenas de oro y plata con colgantes diversos. Señaló la del centro—. Ésa, pero con una I.

Me dio un vuelco el corazón cuando vi el collar al que se refería. Era una cadena de plata con un colgante que llevaba grabada una P.

Retrocedí unos pasos. El suelo empezó a oscilar bajo mis pies.

Oí a Naruto preguntarme si me encontraba bien, pero no podía concentrarme. Lo veía todo borroso. Ya no oía lo que estaba diciendo; en realidad no podía hacer nada.

—No puedo respirar, tengo que…

Salí de la tienda dando traspiés y me senté en el piso, junto a una fuente. Puse la cabeza entre las rodillas y traté de respirar con normalidad.

—Hinata, ¿qué pasa? —a Naruto se le quebró la voz—. Por favor, háblame.

Empecé a sollozar. No podía recuperar el aliento. Necesitaba respirar. Tenía que tranquilizarme y respirar.

No podía. Justo cuando pensaba que estaba mejorando, recibía un golpe bajo. Y siempre sucedía cuando menos lo esperaba. Siempre.

—¿Hinata? —sacó el teléfono—. Señor Hyūga, estoy con Hinata. No sé qué le pasa, creo que ha tenido un ataque de pánico o algo así.

"Mi papá no", pensé. "Por favor, no metas a mi papá en esto."

Sin saber cómo, reuní fuerzas para estirar el brazo y tocarle la pierna.

—Espere, creo que quiere decirme algo —Naruto se arrodilló—. Tu papá quiere hablar contigo.

Naruto me acercó el celular al oído.

—Hina, cariño, ¿qué tienes? —mi papá parecía preocupadísimo. Me sabía fatal lo que le estaba haciendo—. Por favor, háblame.

—Es… por… —intenté tranquilizarme, pero oír la voz de mi papá empeoró aún más las cosas. Inspiré profundamente—. Cuéntale lo del collar.

No pude decir nada más, pero mi papá ya me había entendido.

Vi cómo Naruto escuchaba sus explicaciones. Palideció.

—Lo siento mucho. No lo sabía —hablaba con voz grave y queda—. No tenía ni idea.

Yo no distinguía si se estaba disculpando con mi papá o conmigo. Seguramente con los dos.

Claro que no lo sabía. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? ¿Cómo iba a saber que mi mamá llevaba un collar muy parecido, el suyo con la letra H, que mi papá le regaló el día que me llevaron a casa del hospital, después de mi nacimiento? ¿Cómo iba a saber que jamás se lo quitó? ¿Cómo iba a saber que lo llevaba puesta cuando murió? ¿Que la enterramos con él?

Naruto cortó la comunicación y se sentó a mi lado. Me rodeó con el brazo, y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Tu papá viene hacia aquí. Perdóname, Hinata. Siento mucho no haberlo sabido. Lamento haberte recordado algo tan horrible. Siento no saber cómo ayudarte con esa parte de tu vida. Si acaso es posible. Siento muchísimo no saber qué decir ahora mismo.

Se quedó en silencio un momento, pero el mero hecho de tenerlo allí, a mi lado, me hizo sentir mejor.

—Sé que últimamente me he portado como un idiota y que no he estado a tu lado cuando me necesitabas. Siento mucho eso también. Ya sé que ignoro muchas cosas, pero te prometo que te apoyaré. Puedes contar conmigo, cuando me necesites, para lo que me necesites, ¿está bien? Nada va a cambiar eso. Nada. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

No creo que yo lo hubiera sabido hasta aquel mismo instante. Y si bien el recuerdo de mi mamá me destrozaba el corazón, dejé que el gesto de Naruto me ayudara a recomponerlo.

Comprendí que había llegado el momento de que Naruto conociera a alguien.

Subimos la cuesta muy cargados. Naruto guardó silencio durante todo el camino. Yo no estaba segura de cuál iba a ser su reacción, pero sabía que había llegado el momento de abrirle mi corazón.

Nos acercamos a nuestro destino. Naruto caminaba unos pasos por detrás de mí, cabizbajo.

—Naruto, quiero que conozcas a mi mamá —me senté junto a la tumba de mármol gris —. Mamá, éste es Naruto. Ya te he hablado de él.

Aparté la nieve que cubría la piedra.

—Hola —dijo Naruto con suavidad.

—Ven a sentarte —saqué una cobija y la extendí sobre el suelo frío—. Quería traerte aquí para hablarte un poco de mi mamá.

Me temblaba la voz. Tal como me temía. Me costaba mucho hablar de mi mamá sin ponerme triste. Pero el psicólogo al que visité después de su muerte me dijo que era importante que hablara de ella. Que compartiera mis recuerdos con otras personas.

Ojalá Naruto hubiera conocido a mi mamá. Se habrían llevado de maravilla.

—Ella… —empecé a decir, pero se me saltaron las lágrimas.

—No pasa nada —me tranquilizó Naruto—. No lo hagas si te cuesta demasiado.

—Quiero hacerlo.

—¿Empiezo yo? —preguntó—. Hola, señora Hyūga, soy Naruto. Estoy seguro de que Hinata le ha contado un montón de cosas sobre mí. Y, bueno, nada es verdad, a menos que le haya dicho que soy alucinante.

Se me escapó una risita de gratitud.

—Sí, la conocí el primer día de clases y debería haber visto lo bien que me trató. He visto fotos suyas en su casa y sé lo mucho que se parece a usted. Y, ejem, es una alumna sobresaliente. Casi da coraje lo lista que es —me miró preocupado—. ¿Te parece bien?

Me encantó que mantuviera una conversación con mi mamá como si ella estuviera presente.

—Sí, genial.

—Bien, pues, o sea, cuando la conocí, pensé que le había caído fatal. Verá, yo llevaba el pelo largo y estoy seguro de que me tomó por un hippy o algo así. Pero luego descubrió que nos gustaba la misma serie, Buggy y Floyd —alzó la vista—. ¿Sabe de qué estoy hablando?

Asentí. Me alegré mucho de que usara el tiempo presente al hablar de mi mamá.

—Sí, y a partir de ese momento como que conectamos. Es la única persona que se ha esforzado al máximo por hacerme sentir en casa. Así que, gracias, señora Hyūga, por haber educado a su hija como lo hizo. Me habría encantado conocerla, pero supongo que, en cierto modo, ha sido así. A través de Hinata. Y, para que lo sepa, haré cuanto esté en mis manos por protegerla. Y ella podrá contar conmigo siempre que me necesite. Aunque tenga un gusto pésimo respecto a equipos de futbol.

—¡Eh! —le propiné un manotazo—. Mi mamá es superfán de los Packers. Sólo te toma el pelo, mamá.

Naruto me agarró la mano sin quitarse el guante.

—¿Te parece bien que bromee?

—Sí, ella siempre está bromeando.

—¿Y qué otras cosas le gustan?

Y no hizo falta nada más. A lo largo de la hora siguiente, le conté a Naruto todo sobre mi mamá. Todo lo que recordaba. Muchos de los recuerdos me hicieron reír. Y no derramé ni una sola lágrima más. Me dolía pensar en mi mamá, pero cuando hablaba de ella sentía como si cobrara vida en mi interior.

No tenía la menor duda de que, allá en lo alto, mi mamá nos miraba sonriente.

Todo cambió después de aquel día.

Puede que "cambiar" no sea la mejor forma de describirlo, pero Naruto y yo estábamos más unidos que nunca.

Entre la crisis del centro comercial y la visita a mi mamá, Naruto se aseguró de pasar más tiempo conmigo.

No digo que ignorara a Ino por mí. Él sabía muy bien que yo nunca le pediría eso. Sólo empezó a ser más consciente de su conducta. De las decisiones que tomaba. Del tiempo que dedicaba a cada cual.

Cuando se marchó a California para Navidad, me llamaba como mínimo una vez al día, aunque nos enviábamos mensajes constantemente.

—Sé que te vas a alegrar muchísimo de lo que te voy a decir —me anunció cuando llamó para felicitarme en Año Nuevo—. Todo el mundo se queja de lo mucho que hablo de "mi casa".

—¿No será que sufres la enfermedad de "el pasto siempre crece más verde al otro lado de la cerca"? —le pregunté.

Se echó a reír.

—Seguramente. Pero lo que más les interesa a mis amigos son las fotos de la chica más genial que existe sobre la faz de la Tierra.

—Espero que estés hablando de mí.

—Pues claro. Aunque la susodicha esté celebrando una fiesta salvaje sin mí.

—Eh, que no soy yo la que se largó a tres mil kilómetros. Y la fiesta no será salvaje con tantos adultos presentes.

Mi papá creyó que sería divertido dar una fiesta de Año Nuevo, así que había invitado a unos cuantos amigos y a sus hijos, y yo había invitado a mis amigos y a sus padres. Al principio, pensé que nadie querría venir a una fiesta con sus padres, pero supongo que, si queríamos celebrar la llegada del Año Nuevo como Dios manda, no teníamos más remedio.

Tuve que dejar a Naruto para prepararme. Ino y Tenten llegarían temprano para echarme una mano en la cocina. Preparé macarrones al horno, fettuccini alfredo con pollo, espagueti con albóndigas de pavo, pan de ajo y ensalada picada. Por suerte, nos dejaron el sótano para nosotros y pudimos disfrutar de cierta intimidad, aunque me supo mal en parte por Trisha y Kiba, que eran hijos de los amigos de mi papá, porque no conocían a nadie. Trisha acababa de llegar de Minneapolis y Sasuke era un año mayor que nosotros. Cuando supe que venía, pensé que no se le antojaría nada tener que pasar la noche con chicos tan jóvenes, pero bajó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y se presentó a todo el mundo muy tranquilo. Trisha se puso a ver la tele en un rincón con la hermana pequeña de Ino y el hermano de Tenten.

—Ojalá Naruto estuviera aquí —se lamentó Ino—. ¿A quién voy a besar a medianoche?

—A mí no me mires —bromeó Tenten—. Voy a desplegar mis encantos con el chico mayor. Está guapísimo. Fíjense en cómo lo deslumbro con mi increíble personalidad.

Tenten se alejó para sentarse junto a Kiba.

—¿Crees que Naruto habrá quedado con alguna chica esta noche? —me preguntó Ino.

—No, salía con sus amigos —la tranquilicé.

Me había tocado repetirle eso mismo cada día desde la partida de Naruto. Estaba segura de que Ino no tenía por qué preocuparse. Naruto no es de los que engañan.

—¿Qué onda? —Sai se acercó con un plantón de papas fritas—. ¿Jugamos a algo o qué?

Ino le sonrió.

—¡Qué buena idea! ¡Sí, juguemos a algo!

Se llevó a Sai hacia una mesa sobre la que habíamos dejado unos cuantos juegos.

La hermana de Ino agarró unas damas y se las llevó al otro lado de la salita para jugar con el hermano de Tenten.

—Mira, se creen demasiado importantes como para jugar con sus hermanos mayores —se rio Ino—. Yo también me creía lo máximo cuando iba en quinto.

Sai alzó la vista del Monopoly que tenía en la mano.

—No sé… A mí me sigues pareciendo lo máximo.

Ino echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó aquella risita tonta que siempre soltaba cuando había chicos cerca.

Sai se rascó la cabeza y el cabello se le quedó medio de punta. Sonreía con ganas, y advertí por primera vez el hoyuelo que se le marcaba en la mejilla derecha.

Tuve la sensación de que Ino, en cambio, ya se había fijado en aquel rasgo. Al fin y al cabo, antes de que empezara a salir con Naruto le gustaba Sai.

—Cómo crees —Ino le palmeó la mano. Luego se retorció la melena con ademán nervioso y volvió a soltarla enseguida. Por fin se volteó a mirarme—. ¿Por qué no preguntas por ahí si alguien quiere jugar a…?

Al principio, pensé que intentaba deshacerse de mí, pero luego pensé que me estaba poniendo paranoica. Ino sólo quería asegurarse de que la gente la pasara bien, justo lo que yo debería estar haciendo. Como una buena anfitriona, me acerqué al rincón donde estaban sentados Tenten, Sasuke y Trisha.

—¿Quieren jugar a algo o ver una película? Aún faltan dos horas para la medianoche. O si gustan, les puedo traer algo de comer.

—Una peli sería genial —respondió Trisha.

—Vale. Escójanla ustedes mismos.

Tenten se unió a Trisha para ayudarla a elegir.

Sasuke se levantó.

—Voy a buscar algo de comer.

Lo acompañé arriba. Las risas de los adultos resonaban en la sala. Por lo visto, su fiesta era mucho más salvaje que la nuestra.

—No puedo creer que hayas preparado todo esto —comentó Sasuke cuando llegamos a la cocina. Volvió a llenarse el plato de macarrones—. Están riquísimos.

—Gracias —metí más pan de ajo en el horno—. Me encanta cocinar.

—Pues te digo una cosa… la cafetería de la secu te va a horrorizar.

Estuve a punto de preguntarle más cosas sobre la secundaria, pero no quería parecer tan… joven.

—Pues tendré que llevarme una lonchera —fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Hundió el tenedor en la pasta. Le cayó un mechón sobre los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para apartarlo.

—Buena idea. Y si quieres que te aconseje sobre las mejores clases o los profes que debes evitar, no tienes más que decirlo.

Me dedicó una gran sonrisa. Tenía el labio superior manchado de jitomate.

—Gracias.

Me daba perfecta cuenta de que estaba haciendo un papel penoso. Por lo que parecía, había olvidado cómo se habla con los chicos, sin contar a Naruto. No digo que nunca platicase con chicos, sino que no me apetecía hablar por hablar.

Sasuke me ayudó a cortar el pan y les llevamos una cesta a los adultos, que estaban enzarzados en una discusión sobre política. Cuando regresamos al sótano, encontramos a Tenten y a Trisha viendo _Se busca novio_.

—No la he visto —comentó Sasuke dejándose caer en el sofá, a mi lado.

—Es un clásico —le dijo Trisha—. Mi mamá dice que a mi edad estaba obsesionada con esta peli.

Miré a mi alrededor.

—¿Dónde están Ino y Sai?

Tenten le robó a Sasuke una rebanada de pan de ajo.

—¿No los han visto? Fueron arriba a buscar no sé qué.

—Oh.

Debían de haber pasado por el comedor cuando estábamos en la cocina.

Nos pusimos a ver _Se busca novio_. De vez en cuando, hacíamos algún que otro comentario sobre la ropa y los peinados de los personajes.

—Recuérdame que te enseñe alguna foto de mi mamá —se rio Tenten—. Llevaba el pelo súper rizado y como parado por la parte del fleco. Jura que ese peinado estaba de moda en su época, pero no sé en qué planeta. A mí me parece vulgar, ahora y en los ochenta.

—Al menos la música era decente —intercedió Kiba.

—Sí —asentí mientras sacaba la película del reproductor. Eché un vistazo al reloj —. ¡Quince minutos para las doce!

Encendimos la tele para ver cómo bajaba la bola de Times Square. Sólo hacía dos años que me había enterado de que retrasaban una hora la transmisión para las zonas horarias del centro. Hasta entonces, pensaba que dejaban caer la bola cuatro veces, una por cada zona horaria. Me parecía la bomba que en Nueva York se celebrara el fin de año cuatro veces.

—Ya, en serio, ¿dónde están Ino y Sai? —preguntó Tenten.

Casi me había olvidado de ellos.

—Se habrán quedado platicando con los adultos. Voy a rescatarlos.

Miré en la planta superior, pero no los encontré en la cocina ni en la sala. Entré al cuarto de baño y no estaban allí. Cuando subí al primer piso, encontré cerrada la puerta de mi recámara.

No se me ocurrió que tuviera que llamar. ¿Por qué iba a llamar a mi propia puerta?

—Eh…, em, ¿están…?

Me quedé helada.

Ino y Sai se estaban besando en mi cama.

Se levantaron de golpe.

—Oh, este…, estábamos, este…

Ino se mordió el labio, seguramente discurriendo a toda prisa una mentira convincente. Y yo estaba deseando oír algo que me persuadiera de que no acababa de ver a mi mejor amiga engañando a mi otro mejor amigo.

Sai pronunció la frase más inteligente que se le ocurrió dadas las circunstancias.

—Voy abajo.

Cuando se marchó, Ino y yo guardamos silencio. Sólo se oían las voces de los adultos, que se reían ajenos al drama.

Mi amiga habló por fin.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Ya lo sabes?

—Ha sido una tontería, pero es que… es Año Nuevo. Estoy en una fiesta. ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera divertirme un poco? —volvió a sentarse en mi cama y se tapó la cara con las manos—. No se lo digas a Naruto.

Yo no sabía qué responder. No podía creer que todo hubiera cambiado en un instante.

Ino me miró por fin.

—Di algo, por favor. Lo que sea.

Me daba miedo abrir la boca porque no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a salir de ella. Por fin, no pude contenerme más.

—¿Cómo pudiste?

Ino negó con la cabeza.

—No sé. O sea, ya sabes que Sai me gustaba hasta hace poco. Y nos pusimos a tontear mientras jugábamos. Es muy mono. Y sabes que me gustaba.

—Pero sales con otro. Y, por si no lo recuerdas, es mi mejor amigo.

—Pensaba que yo era tu mejor amiga.

—Los dos lo son.

En aquel momento, sin embargo, me sentía mucho más unida a Naruto que a ella.

—Naruto es genial. Pero no está aquí.

Ino se tendió en la cama, con los pies colgando hacia el suelo. Era una postura que ambas adoptábamos a menudo. Una posición física. En cambio, era la primera vez que yo me encontraba en aquella incómoda posición emocional. Y esperaba que fuera la última.

—¿Y eso lo justifica? —le pregunté.

—No, no lo justifica —su respuesta me alivió—. Estoy confundida, nada más.

—¿Con qué?

—Con todo —se echó a llorar—. Me da pánico pasar a la secundaria. Me parece que no te das cuenta de lo mucho que van a cambiar las cosas. Todo va a cambiar. Ya está cambiando.

Me tendí a su lado y las dos nos quedamos mirando las estrellas fosforescentes del techo.

—Ino, tienes que olvidarte de eso. Tú no eres tu hermana.

—Pero tú sabes lo que le pasó. La viste. Tenía montones de amigos a nuestra edad. Luego entró a secundaria y la excluyeron. El primer año, llegaba a casa de la escuela y se encerraba en su recámara a llorar.

—Pero tu hermana es mucho más tímida que tú. A ti no te cuesta nada hacer amigos. No te van a excluir. Y me tienes a mí —quise añadir que salir con toda la población masculina de la escuela al mismo tiempo no iba a mejorar las cosas, pero comprendí que no era el momento. Necesitaba decirle algo que la tranquilizara—. No todo va a cambiar.

—Nuestro grupo se separará. Antes, yo era tu mejor amiga, y no creas que no me duele que pases tanto tiempo con Naruto.

No podía creer que me hiciera reproches. Sí, yo pasaba mucho tiempo con Naruto, pero era ella la que cancelaba los planes conmigo para quedar con él.

—Además, estoy preocupada por ti, Hinata. En serio. Naruto es increíble, pero cuando vaya a la secu, ¿crees que se conformará contigo? Tendrá un montón de amigos y no quiero que te quedes sola.

—Nunca pensé que fuera a quedarme sola —se me hizo un nudo en la garganta—. Creía que tú también eras mi mejor amiga.

Volteé a tiempo de ver cómo se encogía al comprender lo que acababa de insinuar.

—Soy tu mejor amiga. Pero a veces me pregunto de qué lado estás.

Me quedé pasmada repitiendo mentalmente las palabras de Ino. Acababa de ponerme entre la espada y la pared. ¿De verdad me estaba pidiendo que hiciera una elección imposible? Se me encogió el estómago. ¿Podía escoger entre los dos? Conocía a Ino de toda la vida. Siempre estaba dispuesta a echarme una mano cuando necesitaba consejo femenino. Estuvo a mi lado durante la época más terrible de mi vida.

A lo mejor Ino tenía razón. Puede que la hubiera desplazado un poco desde que Naruto apareció. Pero ¿acaso eso le daba derecho a pedirme lo que me estaba pidiendo? Naruto y su familia habían transformado mi existencia durante los últimos dieciocho meses. No me imaginaba la vida sin él. Y tampoco sin Ino.

¿Por qué de repente todo dependía de mí? Me encontraba en la situación exacta que tanto había temido desde que Ino y Naruto habían empezado a salir. ¿Qué pasaría cuando cortaran?

Intenté que no me temblara la voz.

—¿Me estás dando un ultimátum? ¿Me estás pidiendo que escoja?

—No sé lo que digo —Ino se incorporó—. Estoy hecha un lío. Perdóname. Me siento fatal. No quiero interponerme entre Naruto y tú, y no quiero que él se interponga entre nosotras.

"Ya", pensé, "llegas unos cuantos besos tarde para eso".

En aquel momento, oí que abajo empezaba la cuenta regresiva. Mientras todos contaban a voz en grito, yo intentaba discurrir cómo salvar las dos relaciones más importantes de mi vida.

—¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! —bramó un coro de voces.

—¡Eh! —Ino me abrazó mientras yo me levantaba—. ¡Feliz Año Nuevo, Hinata! ¿Podemos empezar de cero? Te prometo que hablaré con Naruto. No quiero que te preocupes por eso. Es mi problema, no el tuyo.

Yo no podía hacer nada más que confiar en que tuviera razón.

Ino se levantó de la cama y dio una palmada.

—¡Anda, Hinata! ¡Es Año Nuevo, un nuevo comienzo! Todo es posible.

Un temor difuso me invadió en aquel momento. Porque Ino tenía razón: todo era posible. Y los últimos diez minutos me habían demostrado lo peligroso que era eso.

* * *

**_-JuuHinamori._**


	6. Chapter 6

**ACLARACIÓN: **Los personajes de Naruto **NO ME PERTENECEN, **son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Ésta historia** NO ME PERTENECE, **es una **ADAPTACIÓN**** SIN FINES DE LUCRO, **y pertenece a la escritora estadounidense **Elizabeth Eulberg.**

**Leí el libro hace unos años y me encantó, espero que ésta adaptación les guste también, sólo le hice pequeñísimos cambios a la historia para que concordara con los personajes de Naruto. **

Hoy capítulo doble porque Argentina ganó el partido contra Catar [y porque son cortitos]

* * *

_Los nuevos comienzos están sobrevalorados._

_Ya lo sé. Jamás entenderé por qué la gente le da tanta importancia al 1° de enero. Tuvieron trescientos sesenta y cuatro días para cambiar._

_O para empezar de cero._

_O para ponerse a dieta._

_Te prohíbo que empieces a cocinar con ingredientes light._

_Cómo crees._

_O que me vuelvas a ocultar algo._

_Pues yo te prohíbo que vuelvas a salir del estado de Wisconsin._

_Vale, me parece justo._

_Es que yo sola no puedo controlarlo todo._

_Ojalá estuvieras a cargo del mundo._

_¡Por fin alguien se da cuenta! Yo debería estar a cargo del mundo. ¿Verdad que la vida sería mucho mejor?_

_Ya lo creo._

_Condeno a los Chicago Bears al destierro._

_Ahora que lo pienso…_

_Eh, es mi mundo. Puedo gobernarlo como me plazca. ¿Y si decido que tú seas el parámetro con el que medir a todos los chicos?_

_Como si no lo hicieras ya._

_Exacto. Pregunta: ¿cuántos soles hay en nuestro mundo?_

Capítulo 6

Prácticamente salí corriendo del avión en cuanto aterrizamos en Milwaukee.

Fue muy raro. Me había pasado los últimos dieciocho meses soñando con ir a California, pero en cuanto llegué, empecé a extrañar todo lo que había dejado en Wisconsin. Fue genial volver a ver a mis amigos, ya lo creo que sí, pero echaba de menos a mis chicas: Hinata e Ino. Supongo que muchos tipos dirían que era un aprovechado por jugar a dos bandas, pero es que para mí significaban cosas completamente distintas.

Hinata era algo así como mi mitad buena. El yin de mi yang. Ejem, eso suena más pervertido de lo que pretendía.

E Ino era una novia alucinante. Irradiaba energía positiva. Saltaba a la vista que le encantaba estar conmigo. ¿Qué chico no querría algo así?

Ahora bien, debo confesar algo. Le mentí a Ino sobre el viaje. Le dije que no volvería hasta el sábado por la noche, pero llegué por la tarde. Lo hice porque quería ver primero a Hinata. Sabía que Ino querría quedar conmigo en cuanto llegara, pero aún no le había dado a mi amiga su regalo.

Tenía una estúpida sonrisa pegada al rostro cuando llamé al timbre de casa de los Hyūga.

—¡Eh!

Abracé a Hinata con fuerza en cuanto la vi.

—¡Hola a ti también! —se rio cuando la solté—. ¿Qué tal el choque cultural?

Entré en el recibidor y empecé a quitarme capas y más capas de ropa.

—El verdadero choque fue el azote del frío al bajar del avión. Pasé Año Nuevo en chanclas.

Una sombra cruzó el semblante de Hinata.

—¿Pasa algo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza con energía.

—No, para nada. Es que, este, me cuesta imaginar una Navidad soleada. Mi mamá siempre se enojaba si no nevaba en Navidad.

Eso aclaraba la extraña expresión de Hinata. Sabía que a su mamá le encantaba la Navidad, así que debía de extrañarla más que nunca en estas fechas. Lo cual también explicaba el desorden que reinaba en la cocina. Había ollas y sartenes por todas partes. Hinata cocinaba mucho cuando algo la preocupaba. O cuando necesitaba distraerse. Y como estábamos en vacaciones, no tenía tarea para llenar el vacío.

Le froté el brazo, pensando que ese gesto de afecto sería el mejor modo de consolarla. Desde que me había llevado al panteón, sabía que no le molestaba que yo mencionara a su mamá. Sin embargo, también era consciente de que, si quería compartir conmigo sus sentimientos, lo haría. Cada vez se me daba mejor descifrar sus expresiones. Sabía cuándo debía sonsacarla y cuándo prefería que la dejara en paz. Y, ahora mismo, la expresión de su rostro gritaba: "No quiero hablar de ello".

—Bueno, es que yo estoy acostumbrado al buen tiempo durante todo el año —le recordé—. Y siento haberte pedido que le mintieras a Ino sobre la hora de mi llegada.

—Sí… —se puso a limpiar la barra de la cocina—. ¿Quieres comer algo?

Nunca desperdiciaba la ocasión de probar las delicias que preparaba Hinata. Me sirvió un plato de brownies rellenos de caramelo, dulces de arroz inflado y una porción de tarta de nuez.

Metí la mano en la bolsa y saqué su regalo.

—Feliz Navidad, con una semana de retraso.

Vaciló un momento antes de abrirlo.

—No será un gorro de los Bears, ¿verdad?

Me eché a reír. Me había regalado un gorro tejido de los Green Bay Packers para ayudarme a "integrarme". Todo el mundo se partió de risa, sobre todo Kō. Pero después de que me molestaran, me regaló también un vale para una comida casera de mi elección. Fue el mejor regalo de aquella Navidad.

Empezó a desenvolver la caja. Se echó a reír en cuanto vio las fotos de la portada.

—No puedo creer que me hayas comprado… —se detuvo al ver algo escrito a mano —. ¿Cómo has…?

Abrió la boca de par en par. Su reacción me hizo muy feliz.

—El amigo de mi papá conoce al productor de la serie. Se lo pedí como favor.

Bajó la vista y leyó la dedicatoria que llevaba el DVD de Buggy y Floyd, escrita de puño y letra del actor que hacía de Buggy: "Que me cuelguen si no me tomaría ahora mismo un vaso de Hinata".

—No acabo de tener claro si es genial o un poco verde —reconocí.

—¡Increíble! —Hinata se echó a reír.

Me encantaba verla reírse con ganas. Tenía dos clases de risa: una era la típica risita tonta y la otra una risa a carcajadas, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Si tuviera un solo objetivo en la vida, sería hacerla reír a diario. Y aquel día, cumplí mi misión.

—¡Es fantástico, muchas gracias! —me abrazó—. ¡Te prepararé todos los platillos que quieras, siempre que te apetezca!

—Pónmelo por escrito, por favor.

Volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para reírse y, lo digo en serio, se me encogió el corazón.

—Y bien —empecé a juguetear con su pelo, que cambiaba de color en función de la estación, como los árboles. En aquel momento era negro con más reflejos azules —. Cuéntamelo todo. ¿Qué tal Año Nuevo?

La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro. Debería haber sido más listo y no sacar a colación una y otra vez un tema que le recordaba a su mamá.

—Bien —respondió—. Este… ¿cuándo tienes pensado ir a ver a Ino?

Miré el reloj.

—Le dije que el avión aterrizaba más o menos a esta hora, así que debería llamarla enseguida.

—Sí, llámala. Tiene muchas ganas de verte.

Por cosas como esa sabía que Hinata era la mejor amiga del mundo. Hacía diez días que no nos veíamos, pero allí estaba ella pidiéndome que llamara a mi novia.

—¿Me acompañas a su casa?

Aún no tenía ganas de despedirme de ella.

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, tendrán ganas de estar solos.

—Ven aquí —la abracé con fuerza—. Eres la mejor. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Hinata sonrió con timidez. Yo no quería marcharme, porque saltaba a la vista que le pasaba algo. Por otro lado, a lo mejor necesitaba quedarse a solas; no veía el momento de que me largara de allí.

—Tú también —repuso con infinita tristeza.

Mientras recorría las siete cuadras que me separaban de la casa de Ino, no podía sacarme a Hinata de la cabeza.

Mi mejor amiga me necesitaba, y yo tenía que averiguar cómo ayudarla.

Sin embargo, antes tenía que ver a mi fantástica novia.

—¡NARUTO! —gritó Ino antes de que alcanzara la puerta siquiera.

Salió corriendo al jardín y me besó. Reconozco que el gesto me ayudó a entrar en calor.

—¡Pensaba que me llamarías en cuanto aterrizaras! Estaba preocupada.

Me jaló de la mano y me llevó adentro.

Estaba tan inquieto por Hinata que había olvidado avisar a Ino de que me dirigía hacia allí.

—Tuve que pasar por la casa de Hinata —le expliqué. No quería decirle más mentiras.

—Ah, ¿viste a Hinata? —sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¿Y de qué hablaron?

Me encogí de hombros.

—De nada en especial. Es que aún no le había dado su regalo de Navidad.

—Ah, ¿aquel DVD?

Me llevó al sofá y me preguntó qué había hecho en California. Apenas me dejó preguntarle por sus vacaciones. Le había enviado montones de mensajes durante mi ausencia, pero igualmente quiso conocer hasta el último detalle del viaje.

—Este, ¿y qué tal la fiesta de Año Nuevo en casa de Hinata? —conseguí preguntar por fin.

—¿Por qué? —replicó a la defensiva.

—Por nada. Sólo por curiosidad. Hinata no me contó gran cosa.

—Ah —Ino parecía aliviada—. Fue genial, la pasamos de lujo —se mordió el labio—. Este… hay una cosa que deberías saber. En realidad no tiene ninguna importancia. Ya sabes que Sai estaba allí y todo eso. Me ofrecí a enseñarle la casa y acabamos en la recámara de Hinata. Creo que la puerta estaba cerrada…

Noté una presión en el pecho.

—Da igual, estábamos platicando y se estaba haciendo tarde. Hinata entró cuando hablábamos en la cama. Como es lógico, nos sobresaltamos, y ella pensó que estábamos haciendo algo. No pasó nada. Te lo juro. Es que te echaba mucho de menos.

Yo no sabía qué decir. Sobre todo porque no podía creer que Hinata no me lo hubiera contado. Aunque no fuera nada.

—Pero es Año Nuevo, un nuevo comienzo —Ino se inclinó hacia mí. Apenas nos separaban unos centímetros—. No debería haber hablado con Sai ni haberle enseñado la casa pero, mira, no sé. Ni siquiera pensaba decírtelo, pero no quiero ocultarte nada —me frotó la pierna—. ¿Me perdonas?

Me besó. Al principio, titubeé. No porque Ino bese mal, ni muchos menos, sino porque era demasiada información para asimilarla de golpe. De haber sido algo importante, Hinata me habría hecho algún comentario. No concebía que mi mejor amiga hubiera visto a Ino con otro y me lo hubiera ocultado.

Tal vez me equivocara al fiarme de Ino, pero habría puesto las manos en el fuego por Hinata.

* * *

_**-JuuHinamori.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Ejem.

Ya sabes que nada de lo que digas me hará sentir culpable.

Ya lo sé.

Pero vas a decir algo de todas formas, ¿verdad?

No.

¿No?

Caray, Hinata, uno de los dos tiene que comportarse como una persona madura en estos casos.

No hablarás en serio. ¿Desde cuándo eres una persona madura?

Desde que te perdoné tu traición.

Tienes razón.

¡Vaya! ¿En serio ha funcionado? ¿Tengo razón? ¿En algo?

¡Milagro!

Te sientes muy orgulloso de ti mismo, ¿verdad?

Bueno, es agradable tener razón por una vez.

No te acostumbres.

Tranquila, no lo haré.

Capítulo 7

Fue una tortura. La peor tortura del mundo.

No podía ni respirar la noche que Naruto se marchó de mi casa para ir a ver a Ino. Clavé la mirada en el teléfono, convencida de que estaba a punto de descubrir la versión de Naruto que me quedaba por conocer: con el corazón partido.

Sonó el celular, pero era Ino.

—Por favor —me suplicó—. Sé que cometí un error pero, si la verdad sale a la luz, Naruto será el único perjudicado. Tú no quieres que sufra, ¿verdad?

No, no quería, pero no era yo la que le había puesto el cuerno.

—Te prometo que nunca volveré a hacer nada parecido y, si lo hago, te doy permiso para que no vuelvas a hablarme nunca en la vida. De todos modos, no lo harías —casi podía oír su pulso acelerado—. Me gusta mucho Naruto y no quiero que corte conmigo. Por favor, Hinata.

No me gusta guardar secretos. Los secretos acaban por lastimar a todos los implicados.

Ella siguió suplicando.

—Eres mi mejor amiga. Y si no puedo confiar en mi mejor amiga, ¿en quién voy a confiar?

Apuesto a que Naruto pensaba lo mismo.

—Te conozco de toda la vida y hemos pasado muchísimas cosas juntas. ¿Me perdonas, por favor, para que pueda perdonarme a mí misma?

Aquello me tocó la fibra sensible. No había pensado en lo mal que la estaba pasando Ino, en lo dura que debía de resultar la situación para ella también. Por más que se lo hubiera buscado.

—Por favor, Hinata. Te lo suplico. Si estuviera allí contigo, me arrastraría por el suelo. Si es lo que quieres, me planto allí en dos minutos y te lo pido de rodillas.

Me sentía dividida. ¿Podía aceptar su palabra de que aquello nunca volvería a suceder? Sabía que la verdad destrozaría a Naruto. A lo mejor, pensé, es preferible fingir que no ha pasado nada.

—Está bien —repuse en voz baja.

Se hizo un silencio al otro lado.

—¿De verdad? Oh, Dios mío, Hinata. ¡Graciasgraciasgracias! Los compensaré por esto, lo juro. A los dos.

—Por favor, trata bien a Naruto. Se lo merece.

—¡Lo haré! ¡Te lo prometo! ¡Te quiero!

Debería haber experimentado alivio cuando la llamada finalizó, pero sólo sentía miedo. Por más que quisiera borrar aquella horrible noche de mi pensamiento, sabía que algunos recuerdos son más persistentes que otros.

Sobre todo, los recuerdos dolorosos.

Me había mentido a mí misma muchas veces a lo largo de los años. Y mi mentira favorita era "Todo irá bien".

Sí, todo iría bien.

Vas a crecer sin mamá, pero todo irá bien.

Te despertarás cada mañana y comprenderás que no tuviste una pesadilla, que sucedió realmente. Pero todo irá bien.

Tendrás que guardar un secreto que podría destruir la relación con tus dos mejores amigos, pero todo irá bien.

En el fondo, mentir se me daba fatal.

En cambio, me había vuelto una experta en el arte de disimular. Evitaba encontrarme con Ino y con Naruto al mismo tiempo. Evitaba hablar de su relación con cualquiera de los dos. Evitaba cualquier tema de conversación relacionado con fiestas, Sai, mi dormitorio, traumas, etcétera.

Lo conseguí durante tres meses enteros. Tres meses sin concederme permiso a mí misma para ser totalmente sincera. Tres meses vigilando cada una de mis palabras, cada uno de mis movimientos. Tres meses de completa y absoluta tortura.

Cuando la nieve se fundió y los primeros rayos de sol empezaron a asomar entre las nubes, pensé que quizá hacia el verano ya lo habría superado. A principios de abril, vi abrirse una flor mientras caminaba hacia la cafetería de la escuela. Lo consideré un buen presagio.

Tenten me llamó por gestos desde nuestra mesa de siempre.

—Adivina a quién me encontré ayer.

—¿A quién?

Saqué mi lonchera con el almuerzo: zanahorias y hummus casero.

—A Sasuke.

Movió las cejas con expresión traviesa.

—¿Sasuke?

Suspiró.

—Sasuke Uchiha, de tu fiesta de Año Nuevo.

Oh. Casi había olvidado que aquella noche habían sucedido más cosas.

—Sí. Y parecía muy interesado en saber qué tal te va últimamente.

—¿Y?

—"¿Y?", responde ella —comentó Tenten sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Preguntó por mí? ¿Debería empezar a redactar la lista de invitados a la boda?

—Ahora bromea.

—Sí, bromea.

Tenten se echó hacia delante y me robó un poco de hummus.

—Pensaba que te agradaría saber que un chico muy lindo se interesa por ti. Y a lo mejor le conté que el viernes asistiremos a la competencia de atletismo.

—Vamos porque Naruto quiere echar un vistazo.

—Claro, y mientras Naruto echa un vistazo al equipo del que le gustaría formar parte, tú puedes echarle un vistazo a Sasuke.

—Está en primero de secundaria.

Tenten se golpeteó el labio con el dedo índice.

—Cierto. ¿Y qué puede querer un sujeto perteneciente al último eslabón de la cadena alimentaria de la secundaria de una chica tan guapa como tú?

—No quería decir eso —no sabía qué quería decir exactamente.

—Yo sólo digo que preguntó por ti y que le comenté que acudiremos a la carrera del viernes. No tiene más importancia.

—Ya —era yo la que le estaba dando importancia.

—Sí, no tiene más importancia —Tenten me dedicó esa sonrisa suya que usaba para informarme de que estaba a punto de soltarme uno de sus típicos comentarios sarcásticos—. Y ahora, ¿te importaría explicarme por qué te pusiste como un jitomate?

Yo siempre recurría a la mamá de Naruto cuando tenía dudas sobre cuestiones femeninas, pero no me apetecía consultarle qué me podía poner para asistir a la competición de atletismo. Sabía que me habría ayudado encantada, pero no estaba segura de que le sentara bien saber que me gustaba un chico. Siempre que Naruto y yo empezábamos a lanzarnos indirectas, descubría a nuestros papás intercambiando miraditas. Con cara de "pero qué lindos son". Una parte de mí estaba segura de que se alegraría, pero otra parte pensaba que la mamá de Naruto quería que su hijo y yo acabáramos juntos.

Si bien no creía que Sasuke estuviera interesado en mí en ese aspecto, también sabía que, si yo saliera con alguien, no estaría tan pendiente de la relación de Ino y Naruto. Y yo adoraba las distracciones.

Así que acudí a la única persona, aparte de la mamá de Naruto, que me inspiraba confianza en cuestiones femeninas: Ino.

Le envié un mensaje de texto rápido para decirle que iba a pasar por su casa y me puse en marcha. Estaba demasiado emocionada como para aguardar su respuesta. A menudo pasábamos por la casa de la otra sin avisar.

Casi había llegado al portal cuando la puerta se abrió. Durante una milésima de segundo, pensé que Ino me había visto desde la ventana, pero entonces vi salir a alguien.

A Sai.

—¡Eh, Hinata! —me saludó—. ¿Cómo va todo?

La puerta se abrió del todo e Ino apareció tras él.

—¡Hola, qué sorpresa!

—Te envié un mensaje —balbuceé mientras intentaba asimilar lo que estaba viendo.

Ino agitó la mano con aire despreocupado.

—Oh, no pasa nada. Sai vino a… este… hacer un trabajo de historia.

Sai la miró extrañado.

—Sí, eso. Luego nos vemos.

Se alejó calle abajo como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

—No es lo que parece —me aseguró Ino cuando entramos en su recámara.

—¿Y entonces qué es? —le pregunté.

No quise sentarme a su lado en la cama. Me crucé de brazos esperando una explicación.

—Sai y yo sólo estábamos platicando. De verdad. Sencillamente, me gustaría conocerlo mejor. La última vez que pregunté, no era ningún crimen.

—¿Y qué pasa con Naruto?

—Naruto lo sabe.

Agarró una revista de su buró y se puso a hojearla como si diera la conversación por terminada.

No dejé que se saliera con la suya.

—¿Qué sabe Naruto? —la presioné.

—Sabe que Sai venía hoy a mi casa para estudiar. Son amigos.

—Ya, vaya amigo.

—Es complicado.

Estaba harta de aquella excusa. Y sabía que no era sino eso: una excusa.

—Pues explícamelo. Porque sinceramente, Ino, no sé qué es lo que te pasa últimamente.

Ino soltó la revista como si fuera yo la que no quería entrar en razón.

—Estoy confusa, eso es todo. Y te agradecería que no me juzgaras. No todos podemos ser tan perfectos como tú.

Fulminé a mi amiga con la mirada. Me molestaba mucho que me echara la culpa. Aquello no tenía nada que ver conmigo. Por más que yo tuviera la sensación de que sí.

Ino se dio cuenta de que yo seguía esperando una explicación.

—Mira, me gusta Naruto, claro que me gusta. Es supercariñoso y muy mono. Pero también me gusta Sai. Así que lo vi unas cuantas veces para saber si, ya sabes…

—No, no sé.

Casi pude oír cómo las sílabas se congelaban al salir de mis labios. Ino se enfurruñó.

—Me gustan los dos. Quiero estar bien informada antes de tomar una decisión.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? Lo que le estás haciendo a Naruto no tiene nombre.

—Ya lo sé —reconoció Ino con tristeza—. Claro que lo sé. Me prometí a mí misma que tomaré una decisión antes de la graduación.

—Pero si falta un mes para eso… —le recordé.

—Por favor, no se lo cuentes a Naruto, ¿quieres?

Me levanté y me encaminé hacia la puerta.

—¿Que no se lo cuente? No sabría ni por dónde empezar.

* * *

_**-JuuHinamori.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**ACLARACIÓN: **Los personajes de Naruto **NO ME PERTENECEN, **son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Ésta historia** NO ME PERTENECE, **es una **ADAPTACIÓN**** SIN FINES DE LUCRO, **y pertenece a la escritora estadounidense **Elizabeth Eulberg.**

**Leí el libro hace unos años y me encantó, espero que ésta adaptación les guste también, sólo le hice pequeñísimos cambios a la historia para que concordara con los personajes de Naruto.**

* * *

_¿Por dónde empezar?_

_Ya sé por dónde vas. Cuando una amiga te dice que lo que viste podría meterla en un lío, es obvio que algo va mal._

_Y cuando una amiga te dice que quedó con su antiguo amor platónico sólo para estudiar, no le crees._

_Una gran verdad._

_Y cuando tu mejor amiga te dice que te acompaña a una competición de atletismo, no te imaginas que en realidad va para tirarle la onda a otro._

_No fui por eso._

_¿Quién es ahora la mentirosa?_

_No estoy mintiendo. Si los chicos se quedan prendados de mi pálida piel y de mi increíble carisma, yo no tengo la culpa. ¿Qué quieres que haga, mandarlos a volar?_

_Lo que tú digas._

Capítulo 8

Pensaba que tener novia y una amiga íntima me ayudaría a entender mejor los misterios de la mente femenina.

Me equivocaba.

La relación con Ino se enrareció muchísimo. Siempre que estaba conmigo se ponía superentusiasta. Y cada vez que yo mencionaba el nombre de Hinata, se echaba a reír y cambiaba de tema.

Con Hinata, las cosas no iban mucho mejor. Antes, siempre que yo nombraba a Ino, sonreía. Últimamente, ponía cara de tristeza.

Un amigo mío de California tenía la teoría de que las dos estaban enamoradas de mí y se estaban peleando por mi corazoncito.

Sí, claro. A lo mejor en sueños.

Evitaba hablar de Hinata con Ino y viceversa. Siempre y cuando el nombre de Ino no saliera a colación, todo fluía con normalidad entre mi mejor amiga y yo. Así que estaba deseando asistir a la competición de la secundaria y coincidir allí con Hinata y con Tenten.

Nos sentamos en las gradas, con Hinata entre los dos. Ella se llevó la mano a la frente para protegerse los ojos del sol.

—Menos mal que traje bloqueador —dijo mientras rebuscaba en la bolsa para aplicárselo en la cara y los brazos. El pelo de Hinata me gustaba más que nunca en primavera y en verano; al sol, adquiría un tono negro azulado con reflejos violetas. En cualquier interior, sin embargo, tenía el mismo aspecto que en otoño.

Seguía haciendo guiños para poder mirar la pista.

—Toma, ponte mis lentes oscuros—le dije. Yo me había llevado una gorra para evitar las molestias del sol.

—Oh —Tenten le dio un codazo a Hinata—. Mira… allí está Sasuke, haciendo estiramientos.

No vi la reacción de Hinata, pero en cualquier caso hizo reír a Tenten.

"¿Quién es Sasuke?", pensé. Seguí sus miradas y vi a un chico que estiraba las pantorrillas y luego corría sin desplazarse con las rodillas muy levantadas. ¿Acaso Hinata lo conocía? No recordaba que me hubiera hablado nunca de un tal Sasuke.

Lo observé. Era alto y delgado, con el cabello oscuro y con bucles por las puntas. Supongo que se podría decir que era guapo, si te gustan los chicos desgarbados. O sea, yo era bastante desgarbado también. ¿Significaba eso que yo era el tipo de Hinata?

Sasuke se colocó en la línea de salida con otros siete corredores. Él ocupaba el carril central.

—¿Qué tiempo sería óptimo? —me preguntó Hinata.

No parecía muy pendiente de él. ¿Sería Tenten la que estaba interesada en aquel tipo?

—Yo suelo hacer los cuatrocientos en cincuenta y cinco segundos. Confío en que ronden ese tiempo.

El juez dio la salida y los participantes echaron a correr. Me fijé en que sacaban más el pecho que yo. Tengo tendencia a encorvarme cuando corro, lo que no ayuda en las carreras de velocidad.

Sasuke iba en segundo lugar, a un paso del primero. Cuando tomaron la curva final de la pista, aceleró.

—¡VAMOS, SASUKE! —Tenten se levantó para animarlo. Jaló a Hinata del brazo para que se uniera a ella.

—¿No podrías hacer un poco más el ridículo? —le preguntó Hinata.

—Hecho.

Hinata agitó las manos.

—Da igual. Me rindo.

Las dos aplaudieron cuando Sasuke ganó por un pelo. Esperamos a que anunciaran los tiempos. Sasuke terminó en 50.82, casi cuatro segundos por debajo de mi mejor tiempo. Puede que cuatro segundos parezcan una miseria, pero en una carrera bien podrían ser cuatro horas.

—¿De qué conoces a Sasuke? —le pregunté a Hinata mientras él se disponía a descansar.

—Ah, vino a… —se encogió apenada.

—Estuvo en la fiesta de Año Nuevo —respondió Tenten en su lugar—. Ha estado preguntando por Hinata.

—Oh.

Claro, los chicos se interesaban por Hinata. ¿De qué me sorprendía? Además, yo tenía novia, así que habría sido una hipocresía por mi parte ponerme celoso ante la mera posibilidad de que saliera con alguien.

Me dije a mí mismo que no estaba celoso. Sólo quería protegerla.

Tenten se puso en pie.

—Voy a buscar algo de beber. Y resulta que tendré que pasar justo por delante de Sasuke. ¿Qué les parece?

Hinata gimió.

—Que te diviertas… Vas a ir de todas formas, te diga lo que te diga…

—Conoces tus límites. Bien por ti.

Tenten descendió por las gradas y se apoyó contra la valla para hablar con Sasuke.

—¿Es demasiado tarde para pedir un cambio de escuela? —preguntó Hinata.

—Entonces, ¿te gusta?

Se me escapó la pregunta antes de que pudiera morderme la lengua.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. En realidad casi no lo conozco. Es mono.

O sea que sí era el tipo de Hinata.

—Ya… —yo no sabía qué decir. Era consciente de que debía animarla, pero todo aquello me hacía sentir incómodo. Opté por tratarla como a uno de mis amigos de casa —. ¿Por qué no lo invitas y salimos los cuatro?

Otra vez aquel gesto afligido.

Decidí dejar de hacerme el loco.

—¿Ino y tú se pelearon? —le pregunté.

—No exactamente.

Hinata se puso a hurgar en la bolsa. Hacía lo mismo cada vez que quería cambiar de tema.

—¿Y entonces qué les pasa? Estás muy rara últimamente. Las dos están raras.

Le quité la bolsa para que dejara de rebuscar y me prestara atención.

—Mira, no quiero meterme en sus cosas. Habla con Ino —me soltó a bocajarro.

—Hablo con Ino constantemente —le recordé.

—¡HINATA! —gritó Tenten desde abajo—. ¡VEN A SALUDAR!

Ella gimió.

—Mira, Naruto, me encuentro en una posición muy incómoda y no quiero volver a mentirte otra vez. Así que habla con Ino. De verdad, habla con ella.

—¿Por qué dices que no quieres volver a mentirme? ¿Me mentiste?

Hinata nunca me había parecido la típica mentirosa.

—No exactamente —me tomó la mano y se echó hacia delante—. Lo siento mucho. Tú habla con Ino.

Se levantó y se dirigió hacia Sasuke.

Yo no sabía qué me dolía más: el hecho de que mi mejor amiga me hubiera ocultado algo o verla tonteando con un tipo.

Al llegar a casa de Ino, subí los peldaños de la entrada, abrumado por el peso de la revelación que me aguardaba al otro lado de la puerta, fuera cual fuese.

—¡Hola! —Ella me saludó con el beso de costumbre.

—¡Hola! —Intenté regresarle la sonrisa, pero advertí que algo iba mal. No me sentía cómodo. Puede que la sensación me rondara desde hacía un tiempo, pero era la primera vez que reparaba en ella.

Y, por lo visto, a Ino le pasó lo mismo.

—¿Va todo bien? —me preguntó ladeando la cabeza, como si buscara la respuesta en mi expresión.

—En realidad, no —reconocí—. Creo que tenemos que hablar.

—Oh —Ino no parecía sorprendida. Me llevó al sofá de la sala—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Eres tú la que debería decírmelo.

Guardó silencio un momento.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Sin embargo, a juzgar por aquel silencio, sabía muy bien a qué me refería.

—Hoy vi a Hinata.

Al oír el nombre de Hinata, la sonrisa de Ino se esfumó.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Hinata en esto? —adoptó un tono brusco de repente.

—Dice que tú y yo tenemos que hablar. No me dijo de qué se trata, pero me dio a entender que algo no va bien. Ojalá me lo hubiera contado. Lo único que sé es que, por lo visto, Hinata intenta portarse como una buena amiga.

—Ya, vaya amiga —replicó Ino con frialdad.

Sentí el impulso de salir en defensa de Hinata, que había sido la mejor amiga de Ino desde la infancia. Odiaba la idea de que algo se interpusiera en su amistad. Y de que ese algo fuera yo.

Intenté sonsacarla.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esto no guarda relación con nada que Hinata haya hecho sino con algo que sabe?

Ino no supo qué responder. Entonces comprendí que había dado en el clavo.

—Dime la verdad —le pedí en tono apagado.

En aquel instante supe que Ino y yo habíamos terminado. Era imposible que todo aquello se debiera a algún tipo de malentendido y que, una vez aclarado, las cosas volvieran a su lugar. Si se trataba de algo tan importante como para que Hinata me engañara, no podía ser nada bueno.

Ino me escudriñó unos instantes. El labio inferior le empezó a temblar. El instinto me dijo que la consolara. La cabeza me advirtió que estaba presenciando una actuación. No me moví.

—Lo siento mucho —se tapó la cara con las manos—. Lo siento mucho.

Se acercó a mí. Yo permanecí inmóvil. No pensaba rodearla con los brazos para confortarla, no si ella era incapaz de hacer lo único que le había pedido: decir la verdad.

—¿Qué pasó?

Ino se irguió y empezó a enjugarse las lágrimas.

—Yo…

Durante unos instantes, pensé que no hablaría. Que se lo tendría que sacar a Hinata.

Ino debió de advertir que no conseguiría conmoverme.

—Ya sabes que últimamente he estado viendo a Sai. Todo comenzó en Año Nuevo, pero entonces tú no estabas aquí, así que no le di importancia. Luego me di cuenta de que quería saber si lo que había entre Sai y yo era real, ¿sabes? Pero no quería renunciar a nuestra relación y me sentía confusa y no sabía qué hacer y ahora seguro que me odias.

Se detuvo para respirar, lo cual me proporcionó el tiempo que necesitaba para procesar lo que estaba oyendo. Había pasado algo en Año Nuevo. Aunque Ino me había asegurado lo contrario. Y, si no recordaba mal, fue por aquel entonces cuando Hinata empezó a ponerse rara cada vez que le mencionaba a Ino.

Así que Hinata estaba al tanto de lo sucedido y me lo había ocultado.

Sabía que debería estar furioso con la que era mi novia desde hacía casi ocho meses. En cambio, sólo me sentía decepcionado con Hinata. Se había visto obligada a escoger entre Ino y yo. Y había escogido a la mentirosa de Ino.

Me levanté.

—Gracias por decirme la verdad al fin.

Ni siquiera esperé respuesta. Crucé la puerta y al instante supe con quién debía hablar. Lo lógico habría sido enojarme con Hinata por dejarme en la ignorancia, pero me preocupaba más la posibilidad de perderla.

Lo que empezó siendo una caminata se convirtió pronto en un trote ligero. Jamás había corrido peligro de perder a un amigo tras romper con una chica. Esta vez, sin embargo, las cosas eran distintas. Hinata conocía a Ino de toda la vida. No iba a pedirle que se pusiera de mi lado, pero una parte de mí sabía que tendría que elegir de todos modos. A mí no me importaba que conservara la amistad con Ino, pero no creía que ésta fuera tan generosa.

Aunque Hinata debería haberme informado de lo que pasaba, en el fondo no la culpaba. Seguro que había actuado así por lealtad hacia Ino. Porque Hinata es una buena amiga. Es de fiar. Sin embargo, precisamente por su gran sentido de la lealtad, temía que se pusiera de parte de mi ex.

Vi a Hinata en la cocina cuando me acerqué a su casa. Alzó la vista y me divisó. Me dedicó una sonrisa triste, seguramente al intuir que yo ya sabía la verdad. ¿O temía que se rompiera nuestra amistad? Abrió la puerta y ninguno de los dos se movió.

—¿Hablaron? —me preguntó.

—Sí.

Asintió.

—Siento mucho no haberte dicho la verdad el día que llegaste. Debería haberlo hecho. No tengo excusa.

De repente, se instaló entre nosotros una tensión que no habíamos vuelto a experimentar desde que nos conocimos. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer. En aquel instante, maldije el día que empecé a salir con Ino. Sobre todo si eso iba a costarme mi relación más importante.

—Tú no tienes la culpa —dije, y noté que su postura perdía algo de rigidez—. Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no?

Casi me dio coraje lo desesperado que estaba por oírla decir que sí, aunque en el fondo yo ya había tirado la toalla. Sin Hinata, estaba perdido. Ambos lo sabíamos.

Estoy seguro de que todo el mundo lo sabía.

Me miró extrañada.

—Claro.

—¿No vas a tener que escoger?

Me sentía como un niño pequeño que, plantado ante su puerta, le suplicaba que lo cargara.

—Ya lo hice.

Se apartó a un lado para dejarme entrar.

Al principio, me sentí un poco culpable por haber sido la causa de su ruptura. Hinata no dijo gran cosa al respecto. Más bien lo dio por hecho: Ino y ella ya no eran amigas.

Quería tener algún gesto con ella para demostrarle lo mucho que agradecía todo lo que había hecho por mí. Por desgracia, como no tenía medios para construirle la cocina de sus sueños, estaba pasmado. Fue mi mamá quien tuvo la genial idea de que celebráramos una fiesta de graduación con la familia de Hinata.

Y Hinata tenía prohibido cocinar nada. La iban a mimar todo el día, de principio a fin.

La mañana de la ceremonia, mi mamá la llevó a que le hicieran la manicure y la pedicura. Me preguntaron si quería acompañarlas, pero rechacé la invitación; tenía que preservar mi maltrecha imagen de tipo rudo. La ceremonia fue soporífera. Tuvimos que subir al escenario a recoger el diploma, aunque no habíamos acabado los estudios. En otoño, todos volveríamos a vernos en una escuela distinta. Con más gente. Gracias a Dios.

Cuando la ceremonia concluyó, nos dirigimos a mi casa: Hinata, su padre y su tío por un lado y yo con mis padres y mi familia de Chicago por otro. Mi mamá se había pasado toda la semana preparando cosas, consciente de que Hinata había eclipsado por completo sus habilidades culinarias.

Nos reunimos en la sala para botanear (Hinata no paraba de decirle a mi mamá lo delicioso que estaba todo). Poco después, mi amiga y yo nos escabullíamos al jardín trasero.

—¿Significa esto que ya somos oficialmente jóvenes? —le pregunté.

—No sé. Yo llevo unos cuantos años leyendo libros juveniles.

—Vaya. ¿Entonces yo sigo siendo un niño? Me encanta ¡Todo el mundo hace caca!

—¿Tengo que responder a eso?

Me dio un codazo amistoso.

—Mejor no.

Se hizo un silencio. Nos pasaba de vez en cuando. Cuando te sientes a tus anchas con alguien, no necesitas llenar todos los vacíos. Me encantaba que nos limitáramos a estar juntos.

—¿Crees que las cosas cambiarán el año que viene? —preguntó Hinata.

—No lo sé. Pero tengo ganas de ver qué pasa, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo.

Yo sabía que el cambio la tenía preocupada. Era lógico. Lo raro era que yo me lo tomara con tanta calma. En realidad, estaba emocionado. Tenía la sensación de que en la secundaria podría volver a empezar. De que tendría más oportunidades.

—Todo podría cambiar —dijo con voz queda antes de mirarme de reojo—. O no. Que me cuelguen si lo sé.

—Eh, esa frase es mía —bromeé antes de rodearle los hombros con el brazo—. Mira, nada cambiará entre nosotros. Te prometo aquí y ahora que estaré contigo pase lo que pase, en las buenas y en las malas. Ni los amigos, ni los chicos, ni los profes ni nada se interpondrán entre nosotros. Y siempre podrás contar conmigo para cualquier acontecimiento social que requiera un acompañante masculino. Dicen por ahí que me las arreglo muy bien.

—No me fío de tus fuentes —una sonrisa asomó a sus labios—. ¿Y por qué crees que nadie querrá salir conmigo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Que conste que estoy seguro de que los chicos se pelearán por salir contigo, pero no creo que ninguno dé la talla cuando los compares conmigo. Nunca estarán a la altura de tus desmesuradas expectativas.

Me miró imperturbable.

—Lo único desmesurado que hay por aquí es tu ego.

—Está bien, está bien. Iré solo, pues.

Agaché la cabeza.

—Bueno, si ninguno de los dos sale con nadie, podríamos asistir juntos a los bailes y eso. ¿Por qué no? De todas formas, todo el mundo da por supuesto que somos pareja…

—¿Por qué no? Me lo tomaré como un sí. ¿Te parece bien?

Le tendí la mano.

Hinata me la estrechó.

—Me parece perfecto.

* * *

**Necesito un Naruto así en mi vida.**

_**-JuuHinamori**_


	9. Chapter 9

**ACLARACIÓN: **Los personajes de Naruto **NO ME PERTENECEN, **son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Ésta historia** NO ME PERTENECE, **es una **ADAPTACIÓN**** SIN FINES DE LUCRO, **y pertenece a la escritora estadounidense **Elizabeth Eulberg.**

**Leí el libro hace unos años y me encantó, espero que ésta adaptación les guste también, sólo le hice pequeñísimos cambios a la historia para que concordara con los personajes de Naruto.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS (L) ! Si tienen alguna duda o petición de algún One-Shot no duden en hacérmelo saber. **

* * *

_Pues sí. Fue perfecto. Y tú no parecías horrorizada precisamente cuando te llevé al baile de bienvenida de primero._

_La pasé muy bien. De hecho, primero fue un curso magnífico. Una agradable transición. Ambos hicimos nuevos amigos. Ningún trauma emocional que no se resolviera con una buena maratón de Buggy y Floyd._

_Y entonces tuviste que buscarte novio._

_Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien me tirara la onda. Sobre todo porque preparo unos brownies para chuparse los dedos._

_Ah, ¿ahora lo llaman así? ¿Preparar brownies?_

_Pero mira que eres vulgar. Y no olvides que tú tenías novia a principios de segundo._

_Sí, tenía._

_¿Y eso disipó las dudas sobre si estábamos juntos?_

_No, no lo hizo._

Capítulo 9

Si hubiera podido hablar con mi yo de octavo de primaria, le habría dicho que no se preocupara por nada. En primero de secundaria, todo salió bien. Aunque reconozco que andar con un chico de segundo ayudó bastante.

—¿Tienes frío? —Sasuke me rodeó con el brazo.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que buscas excusas para acercarte a mí? —me acurruqué contra él.

Él me estrechó un momento mientras nos sentábamos en las gradas para presenciar un partido de futbol escolar. Acababa de empezar el curso.

A mi llegada a la secundaria, Sasuke había dado por supuesto que Naruto y yo andábamos, claro. Yo lo entendía perfectamente. No sólo íbamos y regresábamos juntos a diario (excepto cuando él tenía entrenamiento), sino que nos sentábamos juntos a la hora de comer, acudimos juntos al baile de bienvenida y lo hacíamos casi todo juntos.

Lo comprendía. De verdad que sí, pero no por eso iba a renunciar a pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo.

Supongo que Sasuke acabó por aceptar la clase de relación que teníamos Naruto y yo, porque un sábado, después de Acción de Gracias, me pidió salir. El día del partido llevábamos juntos diez meses, y en todo ese tiempo no había formulado ni una sola queja sobre Naruto. Bromeaba al respecto, claro que sí, pero yo era consciente de que, en parte, tenía motivos.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho que más que una buena amiga eres una santa? —se rio Sasuke.

—Algún día tendrán que dejarlo jugar.

Rezaba para que el universo me escuchara.

Habíamos acudido al partido para animar a Naruto, aunque ni siquiera había pisado el campo. Nunca. Ni en primero ni en los dos primeros partidos de segundo. La velocidad no era el problema; el entrenador siempre le decía que era el más rápido del equipo. El balón, en cambio, se le resistía.

Así que Naruto se sentaba en el banquillo. Eso sí, formaba parte del equipo.

Y como Naruto, a su vez, formaba parte de mi vida, yo me sentaba en las gradas para animarlo.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que en primavera no me perdí ni una sola de tus carreras? —le propiné un codazo a Sasuke.

—¿Tengo que recordarte que Naruto también competía? No finjas que estabas allí sólo por mí.

Abrí la boca, estupefacta.

—¿Exactamente qué quieres decir con eso?

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Nada. Desde luego no te estoy preguntando a quién prefieres. En esa guerra, siempre tendré las de perder. Además, ya sabes que me cae bien… si no fuera porque está a punto de superar mi tiempo.

Me tapé la cara. Daba gracias de que mi novio y mi mejor amigo sólo compitieran en las carreras de atletismo. El entrenador, el señor Sarutobi, ya le había dicho a Naruto que se considerara dentro del equipo.

Sasuke y yo nos tragamos todo el partido. Yo intentaba fingir interés, pero, la verdad, si Naruto no jugaba y los jugadores no lucían el uniforme verde y dorado, todo aquello me parecía aburrido a más no poder.

Dediqué buena parte del tiempo a evitar el contacto visual con las animadoras. Ino actuó como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo, y supongo que así era. Había salido con Sai un tiempo, después con Chōji, luego le tocó a James, a Mark y a Dave. Pese a sus muchos temores, no tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo para encajar. Su círculo de amigos había aumentado considerablemente.

Tenten me había apoyado durante "el divorcio", lo cual fue una suerte, porque su sarcasmo me vino muy bien para superar la ruptura. Cuando Ino y yo compartíamos alguna clase, charlábamos con normalidad, pero en cuanto sonaba el timbre ella se largaba con sus nuevos compinches. Afortunadamente, yo también había hecho amigos, y eso me ayudaba a no guardarle rencor.

Cuando el partido terminó, Sasuke y yo esperamos a Naruto junto a los vestidores. Salió del edificio con la capucha de la sudadera echada sobre la cabeza. Todos sus movimientos proyectaban derrota.

—¡Eh! —intenté adoptar un tono entusiasta, pero no demasiado.

—Hola —Naruto no levantó la vista del suelo.

—Le dije a tu mamá que te llevaríamos a casa. Pero ¿qué te parece si primero comemos un helado? ¿En casa de Sasuke?

—¡Eh! —Sasuke me tomó por la cintura.

Le aparté las manos de un manotazo.

—Ya salió el caballero.

A Naruto no le hizo gracia.

—No, tranquilos.

Ni siquiera nos miró.

Basta una palabra para describir los momentos como ése_: incómodos._

Subimos al coche de Sasuke. Prácticamente vi cómo Naruto ponía los ojos en blanco cuando empezó a sonar un tema rap a todo volumen. Bajé la música. —Qué onda, Naruto —Sasuke lo miró por el espejo retrovisor—. Oí que andas con Sakura Haruno.

Yo no pensaba que tomar un café e ir al cine pudiera llamarse "andar", pero Naruto asintió.

—¿Es de primero?

El interés de Sasuke en la vida amorosa de Naruto me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

—Uy, uy, uy, cuánto interés —replicó Naruto con una carcajada. Me alivió comprobar que no había perdido su sentido del humor.

—No —balbuceó Sasuke—, si sólo lo digo porque es bonita.

—¡Eh! —le palmeé el brazo en broma.

—No me refiero a eso. No es mi tipo.

—Ya veo. ¿Demasiado bonita para ser tu tipo? —lo molesté.

—A mí me sonó a eso —declaró Naruto desde el asiento trasero.

—¿Saben qué? No es chistoso —se enfurruñó Sasuke—. Un pobre tipo como yo no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra dos fieras como ustedes.

—Cómo crees.

Me di media vuelta y entrechoqué la mano con la de Naruto para molestar a Sasuke un poco más.

—Que me cuelguen si puedo evitarlo —dijo Naruto con acento británico.

—¡Agh! —protestó Sasuke—. Basta ya con ese rollo. Son demasiado para mí.

—Se refiere a que somos demasiado ingeniosos —apostillé.

—Es obvio —asintió Naruto—. ¿A qué se iba a referir si no?

—O quizá quiera decir que somos alucinantes.

—Ése es otro de los adjetivos que usa la gente para describirnos, sí señor.

—Y fabulosos —le recordé.

—Fantásticos.

—Extraordinarios.

—¡Basta! —exclamó Sasuke como si lo estuvieran golpeando—. ¿Saben?, se me ocurren muchas maneras de describirlos, ya lo creo que sí.

Detuvo el auto ante la casa de Naruto.

—Bueno, Naruto, ¿qué te parece si nos olvidamos del partido y salimos los cuatro? Así Sakura y yo nos podríamos aliar contra ustedes.

Un extraño silencio se apoderó del carro. Naruto y yo dejamos de bromear de golpe. No sé por qué ambos reaccionamos de una forma tan rara. Es verdad que Naruto salía con nosotros a menudo, pero ¿invitar a una cuarta persona? ¿No nos sentiríamos incómodos?

—¿Dije alguna tontería? —preguntó Sasuke para quitarle tensión al momento.

Intenté aterrizar el asunto y no sacar las cosas de quicio.

—No, sí, si es muy buena idea.

Miré a Naruto, que me observaba atentamente.

—Claro —añadió. Aunque no parecía muy seguro.

—¡Genial! —Sasuke estaba encantado con la idea—. El próximo fin de semana vamos a una fiesta en casa de Chōji.

—¿Ah, sí?

Yo no sabía que nos hubieran invitado a ninguna fiesta.

—Sí, ¿no te lo había dicho? —negué con la cabeza. Él prosiguió—. Bueno, pues podemos quedar antes para comer algo y luego vamos todos juntos.

—Ah, vale.

Naruto se bajó del coche y me saludó con la mano antes de entrar a la casa.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke se acercó a mí—. ¿Viste qué amable soy con tu mejor amigo del mundo? ¿Qué me merezco?

—El privilegio de llevarme a casa —repuse con voz apagada.

Él se echó a reír.

—Eres lo máximo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Eso dicen por ahí.

No sabía si debía sentirme mejor por el hecho de que a Naruto se le antojaba tan poco como a mí la idea de la doble cita. Había coincidido con Sakura un par de veces, pero procuraba no imponer mi presencia. Sabía que el hecho de que la mejor amiga de Naruto fuera una chica podía intimidarla. Parecía alivianada y me caía bien, así que quería facilitarle las cosas.

Además, había aprendido a llamar a los dormitorios antes de entrar, tanto metafórica como literalmente.

El viernes, de camino al restaurante para celebrar la noche del pescado frito, los cuatro guardábamos un extraño silencio. Le dejé a Naruto el asiento del copiloto, pensando que así Sasuke y él podrían hablar de cosas de chicos mientras yo intentaba conocer mejor a Sakura.

—Me gusta tu falda —le comenté. Llevaba una falda de color naranja con un top cruzado de cachemira en color beige.

—Gracias. Tu ropa también es muy bonita —respondió, aunque yo sólo llevaba jeans y una playera negra normal y corriente. Obviamente, hacía esfuerzos por quedar bien.

—Gracias.

Me sonrió.

—Y tu pelo es, o sea, increíble.

Empezó a juguetear con su propia melena color rosa.

—Tú también tienes un pelo fantástico.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Mi color es muy aburrido.

Naruto se dio media vuelta.

—En serio, ¿ropa y pelo? Así me gusta, Hinata. Rompiendo estereotipos.

Le lancé mi famosa mirada incendiaria.

—¿Y de qué van a hablar ustedes? ¿De deportes?

—Claro, de cosas de hombres.

—¿De verdad te quieres meter en este jardín delante de Sakura? —enarqué una ceja con gesto desafiante.

Él regresó la vista al frente.

—Ya sabía yo que esto era una mala idea.

Aunque era consciente de que lo decía en broma, estaba de acuerdo con él al cien por ciento.

Cuando nos sentamos en la Taberna Curran, traté de comportarme. Charlamos de cualquier cosa hasta que el mesero se acercó a tomar la orden.

Naruto me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

—¿Pido yo o pides tú?

—Siempre ordenamos lo mismo —les expliqué a nuestros acompañantes, que nos miraban sorprendidos—. Sí, yo comeré bacalao frito con una papa al horno, pero que tenga ración doble de crema agria. Y salsa de queso azul para la ensalada. Gracias.

—Lo mismo para mí —pidió Naruto—. Pero olvidaste una cosa.

—¡Oh! ¡Queso en grano! —exclamé casi gritando—. Este… ¿podemos empezar con queso en grano también? Gracias.

El mesero asintió y se volteó hacia Sakura, que ordenó una ensalada césar con pollo a la parrilla.

—Y yo comeré una hamburguesa mediana con queso —pidió Sasuke.

No tuve que decir nada porque sabía que Naruto lo haría.

—¿Es en serio? ¿A quién se le ocurre pedir carne en un restaurante de pescado frito? —negó con la cabeza—. En primer lugar, no pienso compartir mis buñuelos de maíz con nadie, y sé a ciencia cierta que Hinata tampoco lo hará.

—Así se habla —lo animé.

Naruto se echó hacia delante con una expresión muy seria, casi solemne.

—Escúchenme, yo jamás había oído hablar de la noche del pescado frito hasta que la familia de Hinata nos trajo aquí. No se imaginan la suerte que tienen aquí en Wisconsin: pescado frito, buñuelos de maíz con mantequilla de miel, alubias con jitomate, pan y mantequilla, ensalada de col, papas… ¡papas al gusto! ¿Y he mencionado ya la mantequilla! ¡Carros de mantequilla! O sea, ¿qué más te puede ofrecer un viernes por la noche? Pedir otra cosa… ¡es de locos, de locos!

Aunque Sakura y Sasuke no parecían tan animados como yo, me invadió una extraña sensación de orgullo. Ojalá el Naruto de séptimo pudiera verse ahora. Incluso se le había pegado el acento del medio oeste.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —quiso saber Naruto.

—Por nada —respondí a toda prisa.

—No me lo creo —se echó hacia delante y me miró a los ojos como si quisiera leerme el pensamiento. Yo desvié la vista. A esas alturas, lo creía capaz—. Ah, ¿lo ves?, estás tramando algo.

—¿Quién, yo? —repliqué con mi voz más inocente.

—Por favor —se arrellanó en el asiento y pasó el brazo por el respaldo de la silla de Sakura—. Te voy a decir un secreto sobre ella, Sakura. No te creas ese rollo de la buena muchacha que saca sobresaliente en todo. Bajo su dulce apariencia se esconde un corazón retorcido de gran perspicacia e infinitos recursos.

—Lo cual explica por qué eres mi mejor amigo.

—Obviamente —asintió Naruto.

Sakura carraspeó.

—Bueno, Sakura, habrá que intervenir antes de que el _Show de Naruto y Hinata_ nos amargue la noche. Cuando empiezan, ya no se callan. Nunca.

Sakura se revolvió incómoda en el asiento y se toqueteó los tirantes del top.

Mirando a Sasuke, articulé "lo siento" con los labios. No era la primera vez, ni sería la última, que mi novio me llamaba la atención cuando Naruto y yo nos enzarzábamos en una de nuestras conversaciones épicas.

Acabé jugando a "veinte preguntas para conocerte mejor" con Sakura hasta que llegó la comida. Además de ser muy simpática, se iba a presentar al consejo estudiantil y trabajaba como voluntaria en el refugio de animales los fines de semana. Comparada con ella, me sentí una holgazana.

Aunque me estaba divirtiendo, tenía que hacer esfuerzos para reprimir el impulso de ponerme a hablar con Naruto cada vez que se me ocurría una réplica ingeniosa o algún comentario gracioso. Debíamos ser considerados con nuestras parejas. Al fin y al cabo, era un milagro que hubiéramos conocido a dos personas del sexo opuesto capaces de disfrutar tanto como nosotros mismos de nuestra compañía.

Cuando llegamos a casa de Chōji, la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo. El equipo de futbol completo, todas las animadoras e incluso la banda de música estaban allí.

—¡Eh, California! —Chōji se acercó e intercambió con Naruto ese saludo que hacen los chicos con la mano y el pecho y que deben de enseñar en alguna clase de machotes —. ¡Bienvenidos!

Me miró de arriba abajo y yo le dejé muy claro, con mi expresión más gélida, que no me interesaba nada de lo que me ofrecía.

—Eh, hermano —dijo Sasuke interponiéndose entre los dos—. Gracias por invitarnos.

—Ah, claro, ustedes dos están juntos. Siempre se me olvida. Como no se despega de éste —señaló a Naruto, que echaba chispas.

—Chōji, ella es Sakura —Naruto hizo un gesto en dirección a la chica.

Por la razón que fuera, Chōji se rio.

—Está bien, ya lo capto —metió la mano en el refrigerador y sacó unos refrescos de lata—. Te lo aventaría, Naruto, pero a mi mamá no le agradaría nada encontrarse el tapete todo manchado.

Volvió a reírse. Nosotros lo mirábamos imperturbable.

Agarramos una lata cada uno y nos encaminamos a una esquina de la cocina.

—Ignóralo —le dije a Naruto.

—Pero si tiene razón. Soy incapaz de atrapar nada al vuelo… excepto las burlas — negó con la cabeza.

Me puse de espaldas a Sakura y a Sasuke. Sabía que a Naruto le avergonzaba su poca habilidad con el balón.

—Estás mejorando mucho. El otro día, Kō me dijo que habías agarrado el balón casi desde la otra punta de la cuadra.

—Supongo —repuso con un hilo de voz—. Pero es humillante calentar banquillo partido tras partido.

—Pensaba que sólo querías jugar futbol para hacer amigos e integrarte un poco más.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Pero eso no significa que no quiera jugar.

—Ya lo sé, pero mira a tu alrededor. Estás en una fiesta y fue Chōji el que te invitó.

—Invitó a todo el mundo.

—Ya, pero al menos estás aquí. Y te tomó el pelo. ¿No es eso lo que hacen los amigotes?

—Los amigotes —se rio.

—Ya sabes, la forma que tienen los hombres de demostrar afecto. De marcar su territorio. Como los perros, que hacen pipí para dejar su marca.

—No sabes de lo que hablas.

—Claro que no —reconocí—. Pero ¿verdad que te sientes un poco mejor?

—Sí, un poquito.

Le di un codazo amistoso.

—Pues con eso no me basta. Está claro que mi trabajo no ha terminado. ¿Que si eres un tipo rudo? Deja que cuente las maneras.

—Espera, espera —Naruto sacó su celular—. Esto tengo que grabarlo. A lo mejor lo pongo como tono.

Agarré su teléfono y hablé directamente al micro.

—Yo, Hinata Hyūga, juro solemnemente que Naruto Namikaze es un machote de la cabeza a los pies, un hombre de verdad. Razón número uno: imita fatal el acento británico. Razón número dos: se deshace en halagos ante una buena cocinera. Mmm… razón número tres. Mm…

—Buenísimo —recuperó el celular—. ¿No puedes ni discurrir tres razones?

—Verás, es que hay tantas que mi cerebro se ha colapsado.

—Por los pelos.

—Uf —me enjugué la frente con un gesto teatral.

—¡Eh! —Tenten se acercó a nosotros—. No los vi llegar. Pero sus ligues están ahí fuera y supuse que ustedes estarían platicando.

Tenten leyó la comunicación no verbal que intercambiamos Naruto y yo.

—A ver si lo adivino. No se dieron cuenta de que esos dos se habían ido.

Hice un gesto de dolor.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ustedes no son de este mundo.

—Obviamente —dijimos Naruto y yo al unísono.

—Bueno, pues les sugiero que sigan divirtiéndose en el patio y hagan compañía a sus parejas.

—¡Gracias!

Le di un abrazo rápido a Tenten antes de que se alejara para reunirse con sus amigos de la banda de música.

Naruto y yo nos acercamos a las puertas de vidrio. Sakura y Sasuke estaban fuera, apoyados contra la barandilla. Ella se estaba riendo de algo que Sasuke le contaba.

—Bueno, por lo menos la están pasando bien —observó Naruto—. De hecho, parece que la están pasando mejor ahora que durante la cena.

—Naruto —lo retuve antes de que abriera la puerta—, me parece que no es buena idea que salgamos los cuatro en parejas.

Asintió.

—Ya lo sé. Cuesta mucho incorporar a alguien en este combinado. No quiero estropear las cosas con Sakura.

—Podemos seguir viéndonos. Sólo digo que quizá las noches de pareja deberían ser cosa de dos. No obligar a nadie a que nos aguante.

Naruto miraba fijamente ante sí. Tenía la mandíbula algo crispada.

—¿Naruto?

Como no respondía, seguí su mirada. Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y le recogió un mechón detrás de la oreja. Ella se sonrojó, pero se inclinó hacia él. Sasuke la rodeó con el brazo.

—¿Están coqueteando? —exclamé indignada. No podía creer lo que veían mis ojos.

Naruto y yo observamos petrificados cómo Sasuke y Sakura se acercaban cada vez más. Él volvió a decir algo que la hizo reír. Sakura se enrolló al dedo un mechón de pelo. Ahora, Sasuke se inclinaba aún más hacia ella. Sakura dejó de sonreír. Se miraban a los ojos. Con expresión intensa.

Conocía bien la expresión que mostraba Sasuke ahora mismo. Ladeó la cabeza y levantó la barbilla de Sakura con el dedo índice.

Aquello no estaba pasando.

—No me creo… —la voz aterrada de Naruto me hizo reaccionar.

Abrí la puerta corrediza con tanta fuerza que el vidrio traqueteó.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

Me sorprendí a mí misma plantada delante de Sakura. Sabía que debería haberme encarado con Sasuke, pero en aquel momento estaba furiosa con ella. Naruto había salido con Sakura unas cuantas veces, le había presentado a sus amigos y la había llevado a una fiesta a la que ella no estaba invitada, ¿y así se lo agradecía?

Sakura se apartó pero Sasuke dio un paso hacia mí.

—¿Esto va en serio?

Nunca lo había visto enfadado, pero ahora mismo echaba chispas.

—¡Dímelo tú! —repliqué.

Me miró asqueado.

—¿No te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? ¿Te enojas con Sakura? ¿Acaso te da igual lo que yo haga? ¿Sabes qué?, no hace falta que me contestes. Está claro que sólo te importa Naruto, no tu novio. No, perdona, tu exnovio.

—A ver si te he entendido bien —mi mente intentaba ordenar lo sucedido durante aquellos últimos minutos—. Tú estabas tonteando con otra chica. Si yo no hubiera intervenido, seguramente la habrías besado. Eras tú el que se disponía a engañarme. ¿Y te enojas conmigo? ¿Rompes conmigo?

—¿Tienes la menor idea de lo mucho que me duele esto?

A Sasuke se le quebró la voz y comprendí que era sincero. Me sentí fatal. Le había hecho daño. Sin embargo, yo no había hecho nada que justificara la infidelidad.

—¿Por qué me echas a mí la culpa? —no entendía nada. Sasuke y yo nunca nos habíamos peleado. Ni una vez. Estábamos pensando en ir a Milwaukee para celebrar nuestro primer aniversario. ¿Y ahora rompía conmigo? —. ¿Estuviste tomando?

—Ya sabes que no tomo —me espetó—. Puede que lo haya hecho adrede, para que sepas lo que se siente cuando tu novio está pendiente de otra. Me gustas mucho, Hinata, pero no puedo seguir siendo el segundón.

—No dirías eso si Naruto fuera una chica.

—Pero no lo es. Y ése es el problema. ¿Por qué no salen de una vez?

Siempre íbamos a parar al mismo punto. Al eterno prejuicio de que Naruto y yo no podíamos ser sólo amigos. Nadie se lo creía.

Sobre todo porque aquellas personas nunca habían tenido un amigo íntimo del sexo opuesto.

O quizá fuera más exacto decir que ninguno de ellos era el mejor amigo de Naruto.

—Si tan mal te parecía, ¿por qué esperaste hasta ahora para decírmelo?

Sasuke gimió.

—Porque supuse que cuanto más unidos estuviéramos tú y yo, menos problemas tendría con él.

—¿Problemas con él?

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

—No, no lo sé.

Estuve a punto de caerme del susto cuando oí a Naruto decir:

—Lo siento mucho.

Había olvidado que Sakura y él estaban allí. De hecho, se estaba congregando una multitud junto a las puertas.

Sakura estaba encorvada, como si quisiera que se la tragara la tierra.

—Tengo que irme —dijo con un hilo de voz.

—Te llevo a casa.

Sasuke se internó en el grupo de chismosos y se alejó con Sakura pegada a sus talones.

Oí unos aplausos.

—Amigos —gritó Chōji saliendo de entre el gentío—, siempre se puede contar con ustedes para pasar un buen rato. ¡Ojalá hubiera traído palomitas! ¡Qué fuerte!

—Muy chistoso, Chōji.

Algo en mi tono de voz le cerró la boca.

—Oh, vaya. Perdona, Hinata.

Me quedé esperando el comentario sarcástico de turno, pero él se limitó a mirarme con expresión compasiva. Lo que me hizo sentir aún peor. Si Chōji te compadece, puedes estar segura de que eres patética.

—Salgamos de aquí.

Agarré a Naruto del brazo y nos dirigimos al recibidor.

—Este… El chofer se marchó —dijo con apagada resignación.

—Ya pensaremos algo —abrí la puerta y eché a andar—. El aire fresco nos sentará bien.

Durante varios minutos, Naruto guardó un silencio poco habitual en él. Lo dejé a solas con sus pensamientos, mientras yo intentaba aclarar mis propias ideas. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? A lo mejor se me había escapado algo. Rebusqué en mi memoria por si encontraba algún signo de que Sasuke se hubiera sentido desgraciado conmigo. Bromeaba a menudo sobre la cantidad de tiempo que le dedicaba a Naruto y fingía vomitar cada vez que hablaba de él, pero, al fin y al cabo, es un chico. Pensaba que me tomaba el pelo.

Además, al margen de lo que yo hubiera hecho, no tenía excusa para ponerse a coquetear con otra en cuanto yo me diera la vuelta. En realidad, lo que más me molestaba era que le hubiera tirado la onda al ligue de Naruto. Yo, en su lugar, me habría alegrado de que Naruto tuviera novia.

—¿Tú entiendes algo? —le pregunté.

Negó con la cabeza y siguió andando. Mala señal.

Por lo visto, ambos tuvimos la misma idea. No llegamos a comentar hacia dónde nos dirigíamos, sencillamente fuimos a parar al parque Riverside. En silencio, nos encaminamos a los columpios y nos sentamos. Yo en el columpio del centro y Naruto en el de mi izquierda. Así nos sentábamos siempre en séptimo, cuando íbamos al parque después de la escuela.

Empecé a columpiarme.

—He estado pensando —anunció Naruto, que seguía inmóvil en su columpio— que tienes razón. No deberíamos repetir lo de la cita doble.

Le eché un vistazo y vi un amago de sonrisa en su cara.

—¿Eso es un chiste?

—Bueno, o eso o tendré que afrontar que ya es la segunda vez que me ponen el cuerno.

—Estrictamente hablando, no te pusieron el cuerno.

Tronó la lengua con impaciencia.

—Ya, pero sólo porque tú lo impediste.

—No sabemos lo que habría pasado —ni yo misma me creía mis palabras. Intenté quitarle tensión al asunto—. Y yo tendré que pasar de las fiestas si sé que alguna novia tuya estará presente. Y si hay puertas.

—A quién se lo vas a decir.

Se levantó y empezó a empujarme. Cerré los ojos y dejé que el columpio me llevara cada vez más arriba.

Nos pasamos así cosa de una hora. Eché un vistazo al reloj.

—O nos ponemos en marcha o llamamos a nuestros papás para que vengan a buscarnos.

Decidimos que sería mejor llamar a la mamá de Naruto. Mi papá y el tío Kō se preocupan mucho por mí y no creía que se tomaran bien el hecho de que prácticamente me hubieran abandonado en una fiesta. Por suerte estaba con Naruto y eso los haría sentir mejor. En cualquier caso, a los dos les caía bien Sasuke y se disgustarían cuando se enteraran de que habíamos cortado.

_Cortado_. No lo podía creer.

Naruto y yo nos sentamos en el borde de la banqueta a esperar a su mamá.

—¿Va todo bien? —le pregunté.

—La verdad es que no —se rodeó las piernas con los brazos—. No sé, puede que yo sea el problema.

—Tú no eres el problema —le aseguré.

—¿Y entonces por qué todas las chicas me engañan?

—No te engañan todas las chicas. Una te engañó y otra tomó una mala decisión.

Suspiró.

—¿Y si se debe a que beso fatal?

—Estoy segura de que no se debe a eso.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —en eso llevaba razón—. Piénsalo: empiezo a salir con una chica, y, en cuanto desaparezco diez días, corre a besarse con el primero que encuentra. Y esta noche me alejo de mi novia unos diez segundos y cuando volteo a mirar está a punto de besarse con otro. Seguro que hago algo mal.

—Estás diciendo tonterías.

—Yo no lo veo así.

De repente, a Naruto le dio por hablar. Se pasó los siguientes cinco minutos diciendo sin parar que debía de besar fatal y que nunca tendría novia porque era un lerdo. Y que jamás volvería a salir con una chica porque no confiaba en ellas. Y que era un tipo patético porque TODAS corrían a besarse con el primero que encontraban en cuanto él se daba la vuelta.

Me estaba poniendo histérica.

Naruto solía tomarse las cosas con mucha filosofía y yo no estaba acostumbrada a que se auto flagelara por culpa de una chica. Ni a que se pusiera melodramático.

Le repetí una y otra vez que él no tenía la culpa de nada. Ino era la típica que coquetea con todos. Ni siquiera se podía pensar en ella en términos de "novia" porque ella prefería picotear de aquí y de allá. En cuanto a Sakura, ¿quién sabe? Era muy joven.

Había cometido un error.

Sin embargo, nada de lo que yo decía servía para consolarlo. Empezaba a sentirme muy frustrada. Una parte de mí tenía ganas de abofetearlo, pero sabía que eso no lo haría callar.

—No, te digo que se debe a eso. Beso fatal. Pronto correrá la voz por la escuela y entonces ninguna chica querrá darme otra oportunidad.

—¡Naruto, por el amor de Dios! —le grité.

Y sin pararme a pensar lo que estaba haciendo, lo agarré por las mejillas y lo besé. Se quedó paralizado durante un par de segundos, seguramente de la impresión. Luego me rodeó con los brazos y me respondió.

Me aparté y Naruto agarró aire.

—¿Qué-que-qué…? —balbuceó.

—No te pasa nada. No besas mal. Lo he comprobado. Asunto arreglado.

Me miraba con unos ojos como platos, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

Me encantó verlo tan aturdido.

En aquel momento, divisamos el coche de su mamá a lo lejos. Yo me levanté, pero Naruto se quedó sentado en el borde de la banqueta. Le tendí una mano para ayudarlo a pararse. Tardó un segundo en asimilar la situación. Por fin se levantó, aún atónito.

—En eso les llevo ventaja a tus amigos de California y a los de por aquí.

Él me miró fijamente.

Me reí y le di un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Ninguno de ellos se habría atrevido a demostrarte que sabes besar. De nada, por cierto.

Guardó silencio durante todo el viaje a mi casa.

En el asiento trasero, yo me reía para mis adentros.

Basta un simple beso para cerrarle la boca a un chico.

* * *

**Creo que este es uno de los capítulos que más me gustan, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. **

_**-JuuHinamori**_


	10. Chapter 10

**ACLARACIÓN: **Los personajes de Naruto **NO ME PERTENECEN, **son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Ésta historia** NO ME PERTENECE, **es una **ADAPTACIÓN**** SIN FINES DE LUCRO, **y pertenece a la escritora estadounidense **Elizabeth Eulberg.**

**Leí el libro hace unos años y me encantó, espero que ésta adaptación les guste también, sólo le hice pequeñísimos cambios a la historia para que concordara con los personajes de Naruto.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS (L) ! Si tienen alguna duda o petición de algún One-Shot no duden en hacérmelo saber.}**

* * *

_Sí._

_¿Lo ves? Aún no te has recuperado._

_Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? Allí estaba yo, abriéndote mi corazón, y vas tú y te abalanzas sobre mí. Normalmente prefiero que me lleven a alguna parte en la primera cita. Al menos podrías invitar a los chicos una pizza antes de aprovecharte de ellos. Sobre todo si están atravesando momentos difíciles._

_Ay, sí, pobrecito. No parabas de decir tonterías. ¿Cómo querías que te hiciera callar si no?_

_Tendré que hablar más a menudo._

_¿Te sonrojaste?_

_Mm… ¿De qué estábamos hablando?_

_De que soy el amor de tu vida._

_Obviamente._

Capítulo 10

Qué distintas son las cosas cuando tu mejor amiga es una chica.

Si empiezas a lamentarte delante de tus amigos de que todas tus novias te ponen el cuerno o de que besas fatal, ellos te molestarán, cambiarán de tema o te darán un zape.

En cambio, si te pones insistente con tu mejor amiga, te besa para hacerte callar.

Cuando sucedió, me quedé alucinando durante, digamos, 1.3 segundos. Y luego decidí participar. Hinata besa de maravilla. Me sentí algo decepcionado cuando se apartó y empezó a comportarse como si nada.

Para que luego digan que nosotros no nos clavamos cuando media el contacto físico.

Como es lógico, intenté que volviera a besarme, pero no funcionó. Le daba la lata adrede y luego le decía: "Ay, será mejor que alguien me haga callar". A continuación, fingía que iba a llorar. Hinata me ignoraba y seguía con lo que estaba haciendo.

Qué coraje.

Por fin llegó la primavera y con ella el buen tiempo. Y las carreras.

Aunque ya estábamos a mitad de temporada, yo aún me ponía nervioso antes de cada competición. Para mí, eran muy importantes. Constantemente tenía que recordarme a mí mismo que debía respirar. Luego sacudía las piernas. Oía las instrucciones y los gritos de ánimo del público, pero yo mantenía la mirada al frente. Sólo pensaba en los cuatrocientos metros que tenía por delante.

Oí el aviso y me coloqué en la línea de salida, listo para salir volando en cuanto sonara el disparo.

Me sumergí en esa zona que se crea justo antes de empezar una carrera. Adquieres "visión de túnel" y todo lo demás se desvanece. Te invade la calma mientras tu cuerpo se prepara para echar a correr.

Oí el disparo y salí como una exhalación. Mis músculos reaccionaron de inmediato después de tanto entrenamiento. Respiraba en ráfagas muy breves a la vez que empujaba a mi cuerpo a avanzar cada vez más deprisa. Tomé la primera curva de la pista y vi que seguíamos corriendo en grupo, pero cuando llegué a la mitad del trayecto sólo quedábamos dos o tres. Utilicé hasta la última gota de mis energías para recorrer el tramo restante. Estaba dispuesto a darlo todo.

Sabía que debía de estar cerca de la meta, porque sólo oía la voz de Hinata, que gritaba más que de costumbre. Cuando crucé la línea, tardé varios metros en aminorar el paso. Miré a mi alrededor y vi a Sasuke corriendo a mi lado.

—Por poco, hermano —resolló casi sin aliento.

Yo sólo pude asentir. Aún no me había recuperado.

Me palmeó la espalda.

Sasuke y yo nos habíamos declarado una especie de tregua tras el incidente del semiengaño. Yo estaba más molesto con él por lo que le había hecho a Hinata que por mí, aunque ella no parecía tan enojada como lo habría estado yo en su lugar. No obstante, supongo que cuando has pasado por cosas tan terribles como ella, cortar con tu novio de la secundaria no te parece una tragedia.

—¡Uchiha, Namikaze, buen trabajo! —nos gritó el entrenador Sarutobi cuando nos dirigimos despacio adonde estaba el resto del equipo.

Los entrenadores y los jueces pasaron unos minutos revisando los tiempos oficiales.

—Oye, ¿vienes cuando acabemos? —me preguntó Sasuke.

—Claro.

Los chicos del equipo de atletismo siempre salían después de las competiciones. La fiesta solía incluir mucha comida y bebida energizante.

—¡Estuviste brutal! —Kiba me tendió una botella de agua.

—Gracias, tú corriste muy bien los doscientos.

—Ya lo creo —Lee se acercó y le dio unas palmadas a Kiba en la espalda—. Aunque, digámoslo claro, yo brillé en los relevos. Como siempre.

Por fin tenía amigos. O sea, camaradas, colegas de verdad. En cuanto me admitieron en el equipo de atletismo (fui el único de segundo que lo consiguió), empecé a congeniar con Lee y Kiba, ambos de tercero. Eran buenos tipos, de ésos que te apoyan en todo. Sólo tenía que tomármelo con calma y procurar no dar saltos de alegría cuando me invitaban a salir con ellos.

Había tenido que cancelar los planes con Hinata unas cuantas veces, pero sabía que ella se alegraba por mí. Además, Hinata siempre lo planea todo con mucha antelación, mientras que los chicos tienden a improvisar.

Me quedé mirando el marcador, ansioso por ver los tiempos. Y sí, había ido de pelos.

Sasuke me había ganado por una décima de segundo.

Una décima.

En cierto sentido, preferiría haber perdido por un segundo. Cuando perdía por tan poco, empezaba a obsesionarme. No creía que pudiera hacerlo mejor, pero, por otra parte, no podía evitar pensar que, si me esforzaba un poco más, si corría sólo dos décimas más deprisa, ganaría.

—¡Bien hecho, hermano! —Sasuke me palmeó la espalda.

—Felicidades… te lo mereces.

Me acerqué al lugar donde Hinata y Tenten me estaban esperando.

—¡Eh! —intenté sonreír.

—¡Estuviste genial! —exclamó Hinata, y me dio un gran abrazo.

Me agobié cuando lo hizo, no sólo porque había perdido sino también porque estaba empapado en sudor.

Me encogí de hombros, poco dispuesto a aceptar el cumplido. Sobre todo porque era injustificado.

—Vamos… Eres el más joven —me recordó—. Un segundo puesto es increíble. La próxima vez lo conseguirás, estoy segura.

Sí, cuando Sasuke ya no estuviera en el equipo.

Hinata me agarró por los hombros y empezó a sacudirme.

—¡Tierra a Naruto! Estuviste increíble. Nos vamos a Culver's. ¡La crema corre por mi cuenta!

—Aunque me encantaría verte abrir la cartera aunque sea una vez, hoy saldré con el equipo —la despeiné con ademán cariñoso.

Ella me apartó la mano de un manotazo.

—Ah, está bien, sólo chicos. Tarde de chicos. Fiesta de amigos. Eh, espera, ¿es una sonrisa eso que veo ahí? —frunció el ceño y fingió escudriñar mi expresión—. Sí, definitivamente es una sonrisita. Claro, para sonreír como Dios manda necesitas tiempo de calidad con los chicos. Sí, para eso tienes que salir con los amigotes y hacer cosas de machotes.

—Tú te lo pierdes —intervino Tenten—. Hinata y yo teníamos pensado hacer una guerra de almohadas en ropa interior.

—Desde luego —Hinata hizo un movimiento travieso con las cejas—. Y ahora que lo pienso, tenía planeado algo más. No sé, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua — frunció los labios con ademán juguetón y se dio unos golpecitos—. Mm… No sé qué será.

—Son malvadas.

Traté desesperadamente de arrancar de mi mente la imagen de Hinata y Tenten en ropa interior. Aquello era una crueldad lo mires por donde lo mires. Creo que a veces Hinata se olvidaba de que soy hombre. Y de que los hombres experimentamos ciertas reacciones difíciles de controlar.

—Te estoy tomando el pelo —me dio un toque de cadera.

Yo más bien diría que me estaba torturando.

—Tengo que ir a bañarme.

A darme un baño muy muy frío.

—Que se diviertan. En serio —volvió a abrazarme con fuerza. Lo cual no me ayudó a recuperarme—. Estoy orgullosa de ti. Nos vemos mañana. Pásala bien con los del equipo.

—Sí, pórtate como un machote —se burló Tenten.

Ambas se echaron a reír y se alejaron.

—Oye —Kiba me siguió a los vestidores—, ¿seguro que no puedo llevarla al baile de fin de curso, ni aunque te prometa portarme como un caballero?

Negué con la cabeza. Ni en sueños.

—Es una crueldad que me la restriegues onda "se mira pero no se toca".

"Bienvenido al club", pensé.

Lee y Kiba me habían estado ayudando a practicar con el balón. Incluso Chōji se había unido a nosotros unas cuantas veces y afirmaba que, el año que viene, me dejarían jugar, salir al campo y eso.

Aquella era la vida que había soñado cuando llegué a Wisconsin hacía cuatro años. Tener amigos, ser popular. Me da igual si parezco superficial. Es la verdad.

Íbamos a clase en grupo. Salíamos en grupo. Con mi grupo. Las chicas me prestaban más atención.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el día que Hinata y yo habíamos compartido aquel abrazo sudoroso y estaba con mis amigos celebrando la típica cena después de la competencia.

—¡California! —Kiba se puso a dar palmadas en la mesa.

Lee se le unió a golpes de puño.

—¡California campeón!

Pronto, la mesa entera estaba entonando mi nombre.

Agarré el licuado y me lo bebí de un trago. Ni siquiera noté el sabor y el frío me destrozó la garganta, pero no me importó. Los chicos me estaban vitoreando.

—¡Hermano! —se rio Kiba—. Qué fuerte. Veintiséis segundos. Machacaste el récord de Lee.

—No será la última vez —alardeé sin hacer caso del fuerte dolor de cabeza que me había provocado la bebida fría.

Kiba se irguió una pizca y se pasó las manos rápidamente por el pelo. Luego sacó la barbilla.

—¿Qué tal, Hinata?

Me di la vuelta y vi que Hinata acababa de entrar con Tenten. Se sentaron en una mesa de la esquina.

—Anda —me suplicó Kiba—. Dile que se siente con nosotros.

No sabría decir si la punzada que sentí fue porque aplasté el envase del licuado de un puñetazo o por la insistencia de Kiba para que le facilitara el camino con Hinata.

Kiba interpretó mi silencio como una negativa. Pensé que se había conformado… pero de repente se levantó de la silla y se acercó a su mesa.

Sólo veía la mitad del rostro de Hinata mientras Kiba se acercaba. Al principio pareció confusa y luego le dedicó una gran sonrisa. Kiba le dijo algo que la hizo reír y yo me puse en pie a toda prisa.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —rodeé a Kiba con el brazo y le pedí perdón a Hinata con la mirada—. ¿Te está molestando?

—Estoy invitando a estas preciosas señoritas a sentarse con nosotros.

Kiba inclinó la cabeza con gesto de caballero.

Tenten agarró la carta y se negó a alzar la vista. Su nivel de tolerancia hacia las "estúpidas payasadas de los chicos" no era mucho mayor que el de Hinata.

Yo sabía que el único modo de alejar a Kiba de allí era ponerlo celoso.

—Eh, tú —empujé a Kiba a un lado y me senté junto a Hinata—. ¿Qué vas a comer? —le apoyé la barbilla en el hombro para aumentar el efecto—. A ver si lo adivino. ¿Atún con queso?

—Puede… —la vi lanzarle una mirada a Tenten que se convirtió en una sonrisita conspiratoria.

El silencio se apoderó de la mesa. Kiba se disculpó, pero yo quería quedarme allí unos minutos más para dejar bien claro que aquella mesa me pertenecía.

—Me voy a lavar las manos —Tenten se levantó y se marchó.

Yo ocupé su sitio frente a Hinata.

—¿Cómo va todo?

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

—Bien. ¿Vas a venir a cenar el domingo por la noche?

—No puedo… Quedamos en casa de Chōji. Pero mis papás sí irán.

Ella volvió a mirar la carta. En aquel restaurante sólo había dos o tres cosas que le gustaban, así que no entendía qué miraba con tanto interés.

—Ah, y el miércoles tampoco podré. Quedé…

—Con los chicos —me cortó Hinata con un atisbo de resentimiento en la voz.

—Sí, claro —le quité la carta—. Mira, siento haber estado tan ocupado.

—Lo entiendo —comprendí que estaba dolida conmigo. No estaba acostumbrada a que yo tuviera mis propios planes. ¿Qué podía hacer yo si los chicos del equipo me acaparaban? Era un hombre muy solicitado—. ¿Y crees que podrás venir a la fiesta de Kō?

—¿No faltan aún varios meses?

—Sí, pero así vas reservando la fecha. Aunque seguramente lo cancelarás en el último minuto.

Decidí pasar por alto aquel comentario pasivo-agresivo.

Hinata agarró su refresco y dio un gran trago. Guardó silencio un instante. Luego dejó el refresco en la mesa y dijo:

—Pues Chōji me volvió a pedir que salga con él.

—¿Que hizo qué? —le espeté.

—Sí, me abordó ayer después de clase —encorvó el cuerpo como si fuera un cavernícola—. "Tú. Yo. Salir. Gruñido." Le dije que no, claro.

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

Me miró fijamente.

—Te envié un mensaje pidiéndote que me llamaras, pero, por desgracia, no me contestaste. Qué raro —hizo un mohín. Yo recordaba haber recibido su mensaje, pero estaba entrenando. Y si bien es verdad que debería haberla llamado más tarde, también es cierto que últimamente me enviaba mensajes todo el rato. Su actitud rozaba la dependencia—. Además, pensaba que él ya te lo habría comentado.

—No, no me dijo nada. Sabe que me habría molestado. Le dejé muy claro que ni se acercara a ti.

—¿Qué ni se acercara a mí? —replicó—. ¿Y eso qué significa?

—Sólo que… ya sabes…

—No, no lo sé.

Se arrancó la liga del pelo y se hizo la cola de caballo otra vez, con movimientos rápidos. Saltaba a la vista que estaba enojada. Intentaba ganar tiempo para pensar qué decir a continuación.

—Eres un hipócrita.

No me lo esperaba.

Apenas pude contener la indignación.

—Tú te buscas un montón de amigos y te quedas muy contento, pero pones el grito en el cielo si uno de ellos quiere salir conmigo.

Yo no entendía nada.

—¿Quieres salir con Chōji?

—¡No! Esto no tiene nada que ver con Chōji —bajó la vista—. Bueno, como mínimo hay alguien que aprecia mi compañía.

Aquello no era propio de Hinata. No es de esas personas que se compadecen de sí mismas.

—¿Quieres que vaya allí —señalé mi mesa— y les diga que no volveré a quedar con ellos? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Una expresión gélida que yo conocía bien se adueñó de su semblante.

—Ya sabes que no quiero eso. Y si te molesta que quiera pasar más tiempo contigo, lo lamento.

—Bueno, tenemos todo el verano.

—Faltan siglos para eso.

Vi que Tenten se acercaba y me levanté.

—Pero, en serio, si quieres salir con Chōji…

Adoptó una expresión de dolor.

—¡Uy! —exclamé para aligerar el ambiente—. Que me cuelguen si no se cree un cielo. Antes de que te des cuenta, te estará trayendo rosas a ti y a tu tía.

Aguardé su respuesta. Permaneció unos instantes enfurruñada, antes de responder con voz apagada:

—Pero, Buggy, yo no tengo tía.

Me di media vuelta rápidamente. Me pareció más inteligente dejarla con una cita de Buggy y Floyd que quedarme allí discutiendo.

En realidad, Hinata y yo no nos peleábamos. Nosotros no teníamos ese tipo de relación.

Pero me marché con la sensación de que acababa de pelearme con ella.

Cuando el segundo curso llegó a su fin, yo estaba ocupadísimo con el atletismo, el futbol y los exámenes finales, pero me prometí a mí mismo que, en cuanto acabaran las clases, le dedicaría un día entero a Hinata, como mínimo.

Un día más y seríamos libres.

Por mucho que me hubiera encariñado de mis amigos, empezaba a echar de menos a Hinata. Cuando estaba con ella, podía relajarme. Es verdad que éramos un poco ácidos, pero era la única persona con la que podía mantener una conversación de verdad. Pensaba que si me ponía demasiado trascendente con los hombres, dirían que me estaba volviendo un llorica.

—¡Eh, tú! —Hinata se acercó a mí después de clase. Tenten no andaba muy lejos—. Llevo toda la semana enviándote mensajes.

—¡Hola! —empecé a guardar los libros en la mochila.

—¿Vas a…?

—¡Namikaze! —bramó Lee—. ¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡Qué gran exhibición diste en gimnasia!

—¡Lo tienes claro! —le grité. Me volví hacia Hinata—. Perdona. ¿Qué decías?

Parecía agobiada.

—Me preguntaba si…

—¡ALLÁ VA! —oí gritar a Chōji. Me di media vuelta y cacé el balón al vuelo.

—Señor Akimichi, las pelotas están prohibidas en los pasillos —lo regañó un profesor.

—¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! —Chōji se hizo el arrepentido hasta que el profesor le dio la espalda—. ¡Bien hecho, California! ¡Tenemos todo el verano para practicar!

—¡Claro!

Entrechocamos las palmas.

Por fin recordé que Hinata intentaba decirme algo. Miré a mi alrededor, pero no la vi por ninguna parte. Divisé a Tenten alejándose por el pasillo y la seguí.

—¡Eh, tú! —le grité.

Se dio media vuelta y me asesinó con la mirada.

—¿Tú? Debes de estar de broma —siguió andando.

—¿Dónde está Hinata?

—Ah, ¿por fin reparaste en su existencia? —me espetó con brusquedad.

—Vamos, yo…

Me interrumpió.

—No, en serio, Naruto. Lo capto. Tienes a tus amigos. Relájate, güey.

Vaya. Alguien estaba haciendo drama. Llamando al capitán Cliché.

—Mira en su casillero —me dijo por encima del hombro.

Corrí al casillero de Hinata. Y sentí un gran alivio al verla allí, hasta que se dio media vuelta y advertí que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Sólo la había visto llorar por su madre. Afrontaba todo lo demás —el fin de su amistad con Ino, la ruptura con Sasuke, el estrés académico— con serena fortaleza.

—¡Eh, eh! —corrí hacia ella, pero Hinata echó a andar en dirección contraria—. ¿Estás enojada conmigo?

Cuando se dio media vuelta, no le hizo falta contestar. Su expresión hablaba por ella. Por desgracia, respondió:

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Perdona.

Sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de por qué estaba tan disgustada. Si sólo había hecho un poco el tonto con mis amigos en los casilleros. ¿No podía esperar un par de minutos a que estuviera con ella? Claro que no. Estaba acostumbrada a tenerme en exclusiva.

Ahora, no obstante, yo tenía otros amigos, otros compromisos.

Si no podía aceptarlo, era su problema.

Se rio.

—¿Sabes? Normalmente te creo cuando te disculpas, pero ahora tengo la sensación de que no tienes ni idea de lo que me pasa.

—La verdad es que sí.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y te importaría explicármelo?

Se puso tan impertinente que me enojé aún más.

—Te molesta que tu chico de los mandados no esté a tu entera disposición.

Ella me miró fijamente. Había dado en el clavo.

—No —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Lo que me pasa es que tengo la sensación de que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo. Espera, no, no sólo a mi mejor amigo sino a parte de mi familia. Tú sabes mejor que nadie lo mucho que mi familia significa para mí, y te dejé formar parte de ella. Me prometiste, Naruto, le prometiste a mi mamá que siempre podría contar contigo. Vaya promesa.

Se me partió el corazón.

Ella se enjugó una lágrima y continuó.

—Entiendo que para ti sea muy importante pasar tiempo con tus amigos, de verdad que sí, pero puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que nos vimos el mes pasado. El mes pasado, Naruto. Y una de esas veces sólo querías que te acompañara a comprarte un traje para llevar al baile a aquella chica de primero.

Sí, Hinata había sido tan amable de ayudarme a escoger el ramillete que le regalé a Moegi.

—Renuncié a una de mis mejores amigas por ti, Naruto. Porque pensé que nuestra amistad valía la pena. Pero a los dos segundos de tener amigos, me apartaste. ¿Tienes idea de lo insignificante que me siento? ¿Alguna vez te has parado a pensar en mis sentimientos cuando me llamabas para cancelar una cita?

Chōji, siempre tan inoportuno, se acercó en aquel momento por el pasillo.

—¡Anda, California! ¿Vienes o no? —me gritó.

Hinata lo fulminó con la mirada antes de voltear hacia mí.

—Ve, por favor. No prives a tus amigos de tu preciosa compañía por mí —puso los ojos en blanco.

Fue entonces cuando exploté. Ya no me daba ninguna lástima. Estaba harto de que me hiciera sentir como si sólo me preocupara por tonterías. Como si su tiempo fuera más importante que el mío. De que hiciera cosas como besarme y luego quedarse tan fresca. De que pudiera hacer lo que le viniera en gana sin afrontar las consecuencias.

—Para ti todo esto es una broma, ¿verdad? —le escupí.

Palideció.

—Yo nunca pensé…

La interrumpí.

—Exacto, tú nunca piensas.

Y me marché.

Ya no tenía ganas de oír lo que quería decirme. Odiaba que me acusara de ignorarla. Que se comportara como si la hubiera decepcionado. Como si yo fuera el único responsable de su felicidad. Como si yo fuera la causa de que Ino y ella ya no fueran amigas. Fue Hinata quien tomó la decisión. Y yo tampoco tenía la culpa de que hubiera cortado con Sasuke. Tenía que dejar de poner tanta carga en nuestra amistad.

Yo era un chico de quince años. ¿Qué tenía de malo que quisiera salir con mis amigos? Con mis verdaderos amigos.

Me fui con Chōji, pero tenía la cabeza en otra parte. Atrapaba el balón porque era lo que tocaba. Eso es todo. Mi pensamiento seguía en el pasillo de la escuela. Mi mente no se había movido.

No me sentía orgulloso de haber hecho llorar a Hinata. Ni de saber que ahora mismo seguiría llorando, sin que yo pudiera consolarla.

Es que me había sacado de mis casillas.

Detestaba que me hiciera sentir culpable, cuando en realidad era ella la que debería…

O sea, era ella la que, bueno, quería…

Estaba tan enojado que no podía ni pensar fríamente. Odiaba sentirme así. Me daba muchísimo coraje pensar que antes se lo contaba todo a Hinata y que ahora ya no podía.

Me volvía loco. A veces hacía cosas que, sólo de pensar en ellas, me enfurecían.

Su manera de tomarme el pelo.

Su manía de dar por supuesto que yo debía estar a su entera disposición.

Su costumbre de apoyar la cabeza en mi hombro cuando veíamos una película.

Su forma de despeinarme para molestarme.

Su manera de besarme y luego alejarse.

Pensándolo bien, todo empezó en aquel momento. Después de aquel beso, empecé a sentir algo distinto por ella.

Para Hinata, en cambio, no significó nada.

¿Por qué no significó nada para ella?

¿Por qué no pudo significar algo?

¿Por qué ella no…?

Y entonces lo comprendí.

Sé que a veces soy un poco lento, pero ¿por qué diablos me había costado tanto entender lo que pasaba en realidad?

Cuáles eran mis verdaderos sentimientos. Por qué estaba tan ofendido con ella. Por qué quería alejarme de Hinata. Por qué tenerla cerca se me hacía más y más difícil.

Por qué me ponía nervioso cada vez que algún chico la mencionaba.

En cuanto lo reconocí, supe que esta situación se remontaba a muchísimo tiempo atrás.

Estaba enamorado de Hinata.

Dejé caer el balón y lo dejé allí, en el suelo. Chōji me preguntó qué me pasaba. Farfullé algo de que tenía que hablar con Hinata y eché a correr.

Sabía que _amor_ era una palabra muy fuerte para alguien de mi edad, pero era eso, ni más ni menos, lo que sentía. Lo que había entre nosotros.

Y no quería echarlo a perder.

Habíamos tocado fondo, y allí, en lo más profundo, yo había descubierto algo. La verdad.

Corrí como alma que lleva el diablo. Aquel día no pensaba perder por una décima de segundo. Aquel día, habría dejado atrás al más rápido de los corredores. Porque en la línea de meta no me aguardaba un trofeo… sino Hinata.

Me faltaba el aliento cuando llamé a su puerta. Me daba igual apestar a sudor o que me tomaran por loco.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una locura.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo cambiaría todo.

Sin embargo, no podía seguir callado. La verdad que llevaba dentro la estaba alejando de mí.

Había llegado la hora de dejarme de tonterías y dar la cara.

—Oh, hola, Naruto —me recibió el señor Hyūga en la puerta. No parecía muy contento de verme.

—Hola, señor Hyūga. ¿Puedo hablar con Hinata, por favor? —apenas reconocía mi propia voz, de tan suplicante como sonaba.

Él suspiró, pero abrió la puerta.

—Está en la parte de atrás.

Crucé la casa y saludé a Kō, que me miró sin inmutarse. Jamás lo había visto tan serio. En aquel momento, comprendí que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Me dirigí hacia la puerta de la terraza. Hinata estaba sentada en los escalones que conducían al jardín trasero. Casi se me rompe el corazón cuando vi un montón de pañuelos arrugados a su lado. Empujé la puerta de vidrio. Su padre me indicó que no la cerrara.

—Naruto está aquí —anunció. Ella se dio la vuelta y vi sus ojos enrojecidos—. ¿Te parece bien, Hina?

Nunca había oído a su padre llamarla de un modo que no fuera Hinata. Aquello era peor de lo que pensaba.

Ella asintió con un cabeceo casi imperceptible.

Entonces oí la voz de Kō.

—Me voy a quedar aquí de pie por si necesitas algo. Lo que sea.

Asintió en mi dirección con gravedad, como informándome de que me derribaría sin dudarlo si le daba motivos.

La lealtad de Kō aún dejaba más en evidencia mi traición. Jamás me había sentido tan avergonzado de mí mismo.

—Hola —dije acomodándome a su lado con suavidad—. Sé que te he dicho esto muy a menudo últimamente, pero lo siento. Me he portado como un idiota integral. Estaba muy confundido respecto a muchas cosas y quería sentirme uno más, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que nada de eso importa, nada de todo eso es importante. O sea, sólo me importas tú.

Nunca me había declarado a nadie, pero comprendí que lo estaba haciendo fatal.

—Estaba muy enojado porque, creo, o sea, sé, bueno, que estoy sintiendo algo. O sea, sabes, no sólo sintiendo algo sino… Deja que vuelva a empezar.

—Me hiciste una promesa, Naruto. Me prometiste que estarías ahí siempre que te necesitara. Y la rompiste. Y nunca jamás te he considerado mi "chico de los mandados a mi entera disposición".

Aquellas palabras, las palabras que yo había pronunciado hacía sólo unas horas, me escocieron. Apenas podía imaginar lo mucho que la habían lastimado.

Siguió hablando sin soltar el pañuelo de papel que aferraba entre los dedos.

—No me había dado cuenta de que se te hiciera tan difícil quedar conmigo.

—No —dije con vehemencia. No podía creer que hubiera llegado a pensar eso, lo mirara por donde lo mirara. También es verdad que yo la había ignorado bastante. Así que entendía en parte que se hubiera llevado esa impresión.

No hizo caso de mi respuesta.

—Me parece genial que tengas tus propios amigos. Sería egoísta por mi parte pedirte que renuncies a ellos. No era mi intención.

—No, no es eso. Me horroriza que hayas pensado algo así —le tomé la mano—. He sido un completo idiota. Y ahora sé por qué me sentía tan confuso. Supongo que me cuesta expresarme y, este…

Hinata ni siquiera se volteó hacia mí. Le tomé la otra mano y, con cuidado, la obligué a mirarme a los ojos. Se le saltaban las lágrimas.

—Hinata, te amo.

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras, sentí que me había quitado un enorme peso de encima.

—Yo también te amo. Eres mi mejor amigo —esbozó una sombra de sonrisa.

No hablábamos de lo mismo.

—No, Hinata —le acaricié la cara con el pulgar, con delicadeza—, no me refiero a eso.

La atraje hacia mí y me incliné hacia ella. Sólo nos separaban unos centímetros. Noté en el cuerpo el cosquilleo que precede a un beso. Uno que no iba a finalizar de manera tan abrupta.

Cuando comprendió lo que yo estaba a punto de hacer, Hinata abrió los ojos como platos. Se puso en pie de un salto.

—Me voy a Irlanda —me espetó con voz chillona.

—¿Que te vas? ¿Cuándo?

—Voy a pasar el verano en Irlanda con la familia de mi mamá. Me marcho dentro de una semana.

Lo aclaró en un tono tan inexpresivo que apenas le creí.

—Hinata, por favor —tenía la sensación de que yo era el culpable de aquella fuga precipitada—. ¿Cuándo lo decidiste?

—Hace… poco —mentía fatal—. Ya sabes que me invitan cada verano.

—¿Y por qué ahora?

—¿Por qué no?

"¿POR QUÉ NO? ¿POR QUÉ NO?", quise gritar. "PORQUE ACABO DE CONFESARTE QUE TE AMO. POR ESO."

Retrocedió un paso.

—Mira, Naruto, ya sé que todo… cambió. Y ahora tienes todo el verano para divertirte con tus amigos. Ya retomaremos las cosas cuando regrese.

—¿Retomar qué exactamente?

Le estaba echando la mano. Acababa de decirle que no la amaba sólo como amiga. ¿No pensaba darse por aludida?

Parecía desorientada.

—¡Esto! Nuestra amistad —la palabra me dolió—. Está claro que necesitamos separarnos un tiempo. Tú quieres pasar más rato con los chicos y yo quiero ver a mi familia. Buscaremos la manera de que esto funcione. No voy a interponerme en tu camino. Eres libre, tal como querías.

—Hinata —le supliqué. Intenté agarrarle la mano pero ella se alejó aún más.

—Todo irá bien —me aseguró, pero yo no le creí—. Ya va siendo hora de que vaya a visitarlos. De verdad, llevaba un tiempo pensándolo. Pregúntale a Tenten.

Me maldije a mí mismo por no haber contestado al estúpido teléfono cuando me llamaba. ¿Y si una de esas veces quería pedirme mi opinión al respecto? Ojalá hubiera respondido.

Trató de fingir que todo era normal.

—No es para tanto. Nos enviaremos correos y chatearemos mientras esté allí y, si tienes suerte, a lo mejor te traigo un leprechaun.

No sabía si respirar aliviado al comprobar que aún era capaz de bromear o hundirme del todo al comprender que no iba a responder a mi declaración diciendo que ella sentía lo mismo.

Habíamos llegado a un punto muerto. Sólo tenía dos opciones: volver a declararle mi amor y hacerle entender que podíamos ser algo más que amigos, o tragarme el orgullo y mantener intacto lo poco que quedaba de nuestra amistad.

—Un leprechaun, ¿eh? Apuesto a que cabe en el compartimiento superior del avión.

Me odié a mí mismo por ello, pero no quería presionarla más.

Quién sabe a dónde sería capaz de marcharse con tal de evitarme.

Irlanda ya estaba bastante lejos.

* * *

**Nota: Les cuento un secreto? Estoy enamorada de la voz de Junko Takeuchi [seiyuu de Naruto Uzumaki] (L) A veces canta y me la pasé escuchándola mientras editaba este capítulo.**

**-Un leprechaun [ˈlɛprəkɔːn] (Irlandés: leipreachán) es un tipo de duende o ser feérico —ser de naturaleza dual:material y espiritual— masculino que habita en la isla de Irlanda. Los leprechauns son criaturas que pertenecen al folclore y a la mitología irlandesa, y se dice que habitan en Irlanda junto a todas las criaturas feéricas, los Tuatha Dé Danann y la otra gente legendaria desde antes de la llegada de los celtas.**

_**-JuuHinamori.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**ACLARACIÓN: **Los personajes de Naruto **NO ME PERTENECEN, **son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Ésta historia** NO ME PERTENECE, **es una **ADAPTACIÓN**** SIN FINES DE LUCRO, **y pertenece a la escritora estadounidense **Elizabeth Eulberg.**

**Leí el libro hace unos años y me encantó, espero que ésta adaptación les guste también, sólo le hice pequeñísimos cambios a la historia para que concordara con los personajes de Naruto.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS A: Daiu Naruhina, hyoma y a Akime Maxwell (L) ! Si tienen alguna duda o petición de algún One-Shot no duden en hacérmelo saber :)**

* * *

_Sólo para que conste: cuando tú me besaste, me fui a casa y me lavé la cara con agua helada. Cuando yo intenté besarte, te largaste a Irlanda a pasar el verano._

_Puede que no escogiera el momento más oportuno._

_El eufemismo del siglo._

Capítulo 11

Tuve mucho tiempo para meditar acerca de qué era de lo que pretendía escapar en realidad. Un viaje de dos horas al aeropuerto O'Hare con mi papá y el tío Kō. El enlace a Boston. El largo vuelo al aeropuerto Shannon. Y luego el viaje a Dingle con mis abuelos.

En algún momento dejé de calcular qué hora sería en casa y empecé a concentrarme en lo que me aguardaba en Irlanda.

Que no era gran cosa.

Me encanta ver a mis abuelos, pero Dingle es un pueblo minúsculo. Sólo les había visitado una vez, hacía años. Mi mamá y yo viajamos juntas dos veranos antes de que… En aquel entonces, mis abuelos aún vivían y trabajaban en Limerick. Luego decidieron retirarse y se fueron a vivir a aquel pueblecito de pescadores.

Mi abuela encontró un trabajo de media jornada en la oficina de información turística, mientras que mi abuelo se puso a escribir un libro sobre los orígenes de famosas canciones tradicionales irlandesas. Mi abuela decía que aquélla era la típica excusa irlandesa para largarse por las noches a escuchar música en las tabernas. Yo siempre me reía cuando la abuela se burlaba de las costumbres de su marido, porque ella, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, parecía cada vez más irlandesa.

Una de las cosas que más me gustaban de mis abuelos era su historia. Se conocieron en Madison, cuando entraron a la universidad. Mi abuelo dice que se enamoró de ella en cuanto la vio al otro lado del claustro durante la visita preliminar. Aquel día, no se atrevió a hablar con ella. Se pasó todo el fin de semana dándole vueltas. El lunes siguiente, entró en el salón y la vio sentada junto al único asiento vacío del aula. Se acercó y le dijo que era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Luego, el profesor empezó la clase. El abuelo dice que se pasó toda la hora casi sin poder respirar, sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado de salón. En vez de marcharse, esperó a que terminara la lección. Él pensó que la abuela estaba tomando apuntes, pero mi abuela, en realidad, le estaba escribiendo una carta, porque también se había fijado en él. Leyeron la carta el día de su boda, que celebraron después de graduarse.

Yo tenía la sensación de que todo el mundo debería enamorarse así. De flechazo.

Así que mis abuelos se quedaron en los Estados Unidos, donde nació mi mamá. Sin embargo, cuando yo era pequeña, le ofrecieron a mi abuelo un trabajo de profesor en Irlanda. De modo que se marcharon, aunque nos visitaban cada verano.

Ahora era yo la que los visitaba. Apenas si sabían qué hacer conmigo.

Por desgracia, yo no les podía dar muchas pistas.

—¿Puedo ayudarte con eso, por favor? —le pregunté a mi abuela, que estaba preparando la cena.

—Tú siéntate. Hiciste un viaje muy largo.

Me senté en la mesa de la cocina. Debería haber estado agotada, pero creo que me había invadido el tipo de cansancio que te pone al cien.

—Esta noche deberías venirte conmigo al pub a escuchar música de verdad —dijo mi abuelo sentándose a mi lado.

—Homura Mitokado, no te vas a llevar a tu única nieta a una taberna la primera noche de su estancia en el pueblo.

—Tienes razón —se frotó la canosa barba rojiza—. Ésa es una actividad más apropiada para la noche del miércoles —me hizo un guiño.

La abuela gimió.

—Hinata, querida, mañana tengo el día libre y pensaba llevarte a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Te presentaré a algunos vecinos. Le conté a todo el mundo que venías de visita.

—En el pub tendrá más posibilidades de conocer gente de su edad.

—¡Ya basta! —la abuela señaló a su marido con un cucharón de madera.

—Está bien, está bien —el abuelo se levantó y se acercó a la estufa para abrazar a su esposa. Resultaba enternecedor ver lo mucho que se querían después de tantos años—. Prometo ser una buena influencia para nuestra querida, joven e impresionable nieta.

Estaba de espaldas a mí, así que pude ver sus dedos cruzados.

—¡Porras! —la abuela se apartó—. Olvidé comprar tomillo en la tienda.

Me paré.

—Iré yo. Me apetece dar un paseo. Llevo todo el día sentada.

Intenté calcular mentalmente cuántas horas, quizá días, llevaba despierta.

Sólo tardé unos minutos en orientarme. El pueblo constaba básicamente de un puerto y una calle mayor. Además, si me perdía, bastaría con que preguntara dónde vivían Homura y Koharu. Así de pequeño es Dingle.

Puesto que tenía un rato libre antes de cenar, decidí acercarme al puerto a ver cómo llegaban los barcos. Di una vuelta por una de las tiendas para turistas y compré unas cuantas postales. Luego, caminando junto a los edificios de colores, me dirigí hacia el pequeño colmado que había a pocas cuadras de la casa de mis abuelos. Agarré el tomillo fresco e hice cola para pagar detrás de una señora que se había enzarzado en una acalorada discusión con la cajera sobre si fulanito de tal engañaba o no a su esposa.

—Pasa por aquí —oí decir.

Me acerqué a la otra caja registradora y le tendí el ramillete a un chico pelirrojo, muy despeinado

—Si esperas a que mi mamá acabe, te vas a pasar aquí toda la noche.

—Gracias.

Me sonrió.

—Ah, ya me parecía que no eras de aquí. ¿norteamericana?

—Sí.

Me dio pena que se me notara tanto. Sólo había dicho una palabra.

—¿Turista?

Me ayudó a escoger las monedas que necesitaba para pagar.

—Sí, bueno, no. Este… mis abuelos viven…

Se hizo la luz en sus ojos.

—Ah, eres la nieta de Homura y Koharu.

—Sí.

—¿Es la nieta de Homura y Koharu?

La mujer de la otra caja registradora se acercó a mí.

—Hola, soy Hinata —le tendí la mano.

—¡Bienvenida! —la mujer no hizo caso de mi mano y me abrazó contra su torso huesudo—. Hemos oído hablar mucho de ti. Vienes de Estados Unidos.

—Sí, de las afueras de Milwaukee, de Wisconsin. Está cerca de Chicago.

—Mucho gusto. Yo soy Karura y éste es mi hijo, Gaara.

—Hola.

Le dediqué un saludo tímido, que él me regresó con una gran sonrisa.

Karura se alejó para atender a otro cliente.

—Así que… Hinata, de las afueras de Milwaukee, Wisconsin —dijo Gaara con una sonrisita burlona.

—Lo siento, no sabía…

Me sentí una boba. Debería haber dicho que era norteamericana y en paz.

—No, está genial. Me encantan los Estados Unidos. Madison es la capital de Wisconsin, y Milwaukee es la ciudad más grande. A veces, hasta miro los partidos de futbol americano. Los Packers, ¿no?

Me cayó bien al instante, no pude evitarlo. ¿Un fan de los Packers en Irlanda?

Noté que me ardían las mejillas. Antes de marcharme, Tenten no paraba de tomarme el pelo diciendo que conocería a un chico llamado Seamus O'Leary McHunky, y allí estaba yo, hablando con un Gaara al minuto de llegar.

Gaara prosiguió con entusiasmo.

—Espero pasar allí un tiempo cuando vaya a la universidad. Dudo entre Boston, Nueva York y California —me encogí al oírle mencionar el antiguo hogar de Naruto. Gaara fingió no darse cuenta—. ¿Tú has estado allí?

—Oh, fui a Nueva York una vez cuando era pequeña. Y voy a menudo a Chicago, porque está muy cerca.

—¡Ah, sí, la ciudad del viento! —Gaara levantó un dedo—. Me encantaría que me contaras cosas de los Estados Unidos alguna vez. Y yo te explicaré lo bonito que es Irlanda, sobre todo nuestra pequeña península. Puedo ser tu guía.

—Sería genial.

Gaara me sonrió y yo noté mariposas en el estómago.

—Fenomenal.

Regresé a casa de los abuelos caminando con un paso saltarín. Después de cenar, escribí unas cuantas postales y me quedé un buen rato mirando la de Naruto. Siempre había sido espontánea con él, pero ahora no sabía qué decirle. Había mucha tensión entre nosotros cuando me marché. Al principio, estaba enojada con él porque me ignoraba. Luego vino a mi casa e intentó besarme. Durante un momento, pensé que alguno de sus amigos lo había desafiado a hacerlo, pero luego me di cuenta de que estaba muy confundido. Yo también. Sabía que lo mejor sería que nos tomáramos un descanso, pero tenía que escribirle. Habría sido raro que no lo hiciera y no quería que la relación se deteriorara. Si pretendía que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, tenía que comportarme como si todo estuviera bien. Y si no era así, lo fingiría.

_Querido Naruto, ¡saludos desde Dingle (espacio para una broma)!_

_Estoy segura de que cuando las lechuzas te entreguen esto ya habremos hablado, pero quería que vieras dónde estoy pasando el verano. ¿Verdad que es un sitio precioso? Chin, la envidia no te sienta nada bien. Espero que los entrenamientos de futbol americano te vayan de maravilla (sí, fíjate cuánto cambié ya). Ahora debo regresar al piso, tomar el elevador e ir al excusado._

_Como dicen en An Daingean, ¡Sláinte!_

_Hinata_

Tardé casi una hora en discurrir la despedida. "Con cariño" me parecía demasiado emocional y cualquier otra cosa habría sonado forzada. Tan forzada como "salud" en gaélico.

No le di más vueltas aquella noche y me fui a dormir. Tenía todo el verano para preocuparme por Naruto, pero por ahora quería disfrutar de una buena noche de sueño antes de mi cita turística con Gaara.

Al cabo de un par de días, empecé a preguntarme por qué había tardado tanto en decidirme a venir. No digo que anteriormente no tuviera ganas de visitar a mis abuelos, pero pensaba que me sentiría fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, sucedió todo lo contrario.

Aquél estaba resultando ser el mejor verano de mi vida.

A primera hora, salía a correr o a dar un paseo en bici y a contemplar la verde extensión del paisaje, las abruptas montañas y las oscuras aguas. Nunca había pensado que mi urbanización de Milwaukee fuera una jungla de asfalto, pero comparada con Irlanda, parecía Manhattan. Volvía a casa y preparaba el desayuno para mis abuelos. A continuación, o me sentaba en el jardín a leer o acudía a uno de los restaurantes del pueblo para echar una mano en la cocina. Estaba decidida a preparar un pescado con papas fritas "como Dios manda" para todos cuando volviera a casa. O iba a comprar helado a Murphy's. De ahí la necesidad de hacer ejercicio a diario.

O daba una vuelta con Gaara.

Lo que no pasó desapercibido.

—Y bien —la abuela enlazó el brazo con el mío cuando fuimos a dar nuestro paseo diario—, ese Gaara es un muchacho simpático. Parece que se llevan muy bien.

—Sí —reconocí.

No había mucho más que decir. Salíamos por ahí y nos divertíamos. Era una distracción agradable.

Aunque en realidad me estaba engañando a mí misma. Gaara era muy lindo y aquel acento lo hacía aún más arrebatador, pero lo que menos me convenía era complicarme la vida todavía más enredándome con otro chico. Ni siquiera sabía si yo le gustaba. Y de ser así, sin duda se debía a que me veía como la típica chica misteriosa llegada de tierras lejanas.

Se me escapó la risa.

—¿Qué te hace gracia? —me preguntó la abuela.

—Estaba pensando en lo bien que me han recibido en Dingle, comparado con el recibimiento que tuvo Naruto cuando llegó a la escuela.

—¿Cómo está Naruto? No me has contado casi nada de él —escudriñé el rostro de mi abuela y encontré allí los pómulos y los ojos de mi mamá. Me pregunté si mi mamá habría tenido ese aspecto de haber llegado a envejecer—. ¿Hinata?

—Oh, muy bien —seguimos caminando unos minutos en silencio. Estoy segura de que mi abuela creía que mi pensamiento había viajado hasta Naruto, pero yo estaba pensando en mi mamá. En lo mucho que le habría gustado estar allí con nosotras—. Abuela, ¿piensas a menudo en mamá?

Ella se detuvo, y la tristeza inundó sus delicadas facciones.

—Cada minuto del día.

—Yo también —le confesé.

—Es importante recordarla. Si te viera ahora, estaría orgullosísima de ti, Hina. Cada día te pareces más a ella —tendió la mano para acariciarme el pelo—. Olvidarla sería lo peor que podríamos hacer. Y, créeme, con el tiempo duele menos evocar su recuerdo.

Asentí. Aún me costaba mucho recordarla. Al principio, me quedé aturdida, luego me enojé. Cada vez que pensaba en ella, temblaba de coraje. Me enfurecía que me la hubieran arrebatado. Así que intenté desesperadamente alejarla de mi pensamiento. Sin embargo, por mucha tarea que hiciera, por mucha comida que preparara, siempre estaba allí. Y su recuerdo acabó por reconfortarme.

Porque, si bien se había marchado físicamente, siempre estaría allí conmigo.

—¿Sabes qué deberíamos hacer? —preguntó la abuela.

—¿Ir a comprar helado a Murphy's?

Se rio con la misma risa que mi mamá.

—Claro, eso también, pero lo que te propongo es que cada noche, a la hora de la cena, compartamos uno de nuestros recuerdos favoritos de tu mamá. ¿Qué te parece?

Cuatro años antes, me habría parecido un horror. Ahora, en cambio, estaba lista por fin para conmemorar la vida de mi mamá con aquellos que la amaban.

—Me gustaría —guardé silencio un momento—. Y creo que a mamá le gustaría mucho también.

Mi abuela me estrechó contra su cuerpo.

—Sí, ya lo creo.

Seguimos andando, cada cual perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Aunque creo saber lo que ocupaba nuestras mentes.

Cuando dimos comienzo al ritual, empecé a sentirme como más liviana. Cada noche contábamos una historia, casi siempre divertida. Los abuelos sacaban su viejo álbum de fotos y yo me sorprendía al comprobar hasta qué punto me parecía a "mamá adolescente".

Me había costado mucho compartir con Naruto los recuerdos de mi mamá. Últimamente, sin embargo, me resultaba cada vez más fácil hablar de ella. Incluso se la mencioné unas cuantas veces a Gaara.

—Seguro era fenomenal —dijo Gaara, que había acudido a buscarme en coche para enseñarme la península.

—Lo era.

Contemplé las sobrecogedoras vistas. Daba igual que llevara allí más de un mes; todavía no me había acostumbrado a la magnitud de aquella belleza.

—Por cierto, deberías haber venido ayer por la noche —Gaara me miró de reojo—. El crack fue total.

Me quedé estupefacta.

Él se echó a reír.

—Tranquila, yanqui, hablo del C-R-A-I-C. Craic significa diversión, buena plática, buena onda. ¿Pensabas que hablaba de la droga?

—No, claro que no.

Ya lo creo que sí.

—Llegamos.

Gaara se estacionó a un lado de la carretera. Estábamos rodeados de exuberantes colinas verdes. Y allá abajo se divisaba el diminuto pueblo de Dingle.

—Es precioso.

—Aún no has visto nada —Gaara me condujo a otra colina escarpada, por la que fluía una pequeña cascada—. ¿Qué te parece?

Empecé a trepar con cuidado por las rocas.

—Es alucinante. Muchas gracias.

—Bueno, a cambio espero que, cuando vaya a Estados Unidos, me ofrezcas el tour americano completo.

Me estaba dando la vuelta para responder cuando puse el pie donde no debía. Antes de que me diera cuenta, lo había hundido en el barro hasta el tobillo.

—¡No!

Saqué el pie, pero fue demasiado tarde. Tenía el zapato hecho un asco. Gaara subió para ayudarme a retroceder.

—Qué mala suerte.

Se agachó y me quitó el zapato. Yo estaba horrorizada de mi propia torpeza. Gaara se acercó a un charquito de agua clara e intentó retirar el barro. Yo no podía hacer nada salvo quedarme allí cojeando, rezando para no perder el equilibrio y caer.

El zapato estaba mucho más limpio, pero empapado. Nos quedamos mirando aquel objeto sucio y chorreante hasta que Gaara se encogió de hombros y se quitó los suyos.

—Ya conoces el dicho: "Si a Dingle fueres…".

Me reí y me quité el otro zapato. Exploramos el resto de la zona descalzos. Me tendió la mano para ayudarme a trepar a una roca más abrupta que las demás.

—Gracias, Naruto.

Gaara me miró extrañado.

—¿Naruto?

—¿Eh?

—Dijiste: "Gracias, Naruto". ¿Quién es Naruto?

—¿Eso dije? Qué raro —lo raro era que aún no le hubiera hablado a Gaara de Naruto o viceversa—. Naruto es un amigo de casa.

Gaara enarcó las cejas.

—Un amigo, ¿eh?

—Sí, ¿en Irlanda no está bien visto que los chicos y las chicas sean amigos?

—Depende de si quieres ser sólo un amigo… —se acercó y me agarró por la cintura— o algo más. ¿Qué quieres tú?

Contuve el aliento. No sabía qué me estaba preguntando exactamente. ¿Si quería algo más con él o con Naruto? Yo, desde luego, no conocía la respuesta a ninguna de las dos preguntas.

Una parte de mí pensaba que sería bonito vivir un romance de verano, pero aún no había decidido qué iba a hacer con Naruto. Desde que estaba allí, habíamos empezado a hablar más a menudo. No obstante, los motivos que me habían llevado a marcharme a miles de kilómetros de donde él estaba, de mi casa, no habían desaparecido.

—Disculpen —un acento que conocía bien me arrancó de mis pensamientos. Teníamos delante a una pareja norteamericana de mediana edad—, ¿les importaría tomarnos una foto?

—Claro —bajé de la roca de un salto y les saqué una fotografía, dando gracias por la interrupción.

Cuando descubrió que la pareja era de Dallas, Gaara se puso a platicar con ellos. Le interesaba todo, desde las botas de vaquero hasta los cowboys y las barbacoas. Me enternecía que se le cayera la baba con todo lo relacionado con Estados Unidos.

Gaara se disculpó con los texanos cuando recibió una llamada en su celular.

—¡Fenomenal! —exclamó.

Si algo había aprendido durante mi corta estancia en Irlanda era que allí todo lo consideraban fenomenal: la comida, la música, una idea, un beso quizá… Me parecía una palabra mucho mejor que alucinante o genial. Estaba pensando en llevármela de recuerdo, como una especie de suvenir lingüístico, pero cuando hice la prueba de soltársela a Naruto durante un videochat, se burló de mí. Luego se pasó un minuto repitiendo todo lo que yo había dicho, pero con un exagerado acento británico. De no haber estado carcajeándome, me habría ofendido.

—Mira, mis amigos organizaron una fiesta en la playa —me informó Gaara—. ¿Te apetece que vayamos?

—Sólo si hay craic hasta en la sopa —disparé.

Se rio.

—Desde luego —echamos a andar hacia el coche—. No tan deprisa, yanqui.

Gemí.

—¡Lo siento!

Allí en Irlanda, siempre iba directa a la puerta del conductor. Aún no me había acostumbrado a que circularan en sentido contrario.

Nos dirigimos al arroyo Clogher, uno de los sitios que más me gustaban para relajarme. No se podía nadar allí a consecuencia de las corrientes, pero ofrecía unas maravillosas vistas de las islas Blasket. Hasta entonces, sólo había conocido a un par de amigos de Gaara, Conor y Michael, que me llamaban, sencillamente, "la americana". No estaba segura de que supieran mi nombre. En cambio, estaba convencida de que conocían de sobra a mi tocayo escocés.

—¡Gaara! —gritó Conor mientras nos dirigíamos hacia las mantas que habían extendido en la arena—. Y trajiste a la americana.

Conor le tendió a Gaara una botella, luego se volteó a mirarme.

—¿Gustas?

—No, gracias, no se me antoja.

"Y sólo tengo quince años", pensé.

—Qué estrictos son los americanos con eso del alcohol.

Conor se rio y fue a sentarse con el resto del grupo.

—¿Va todo bien? —me preguntó Gaara.

—Sí.

En realidad pensaba que no.

Vi que Gaara le hacía una mueca a alguien que estaba detrás de mí.

—¿Pasa algo? —hice ademán de darme la vuelta, pero él me detuvo.

—No, bueno, sí… Es mi ex, Matsuri.

Tomó un trago rápido de la botella.

Le había oído nombrar a Matsuri unas cuantas veces.

—¿Quieres hablar de ella?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No hay gran cosa que decir. Estuvimos saliendo un año, a ella empezó a gustarle otro y cortamos. No nos llevamos mal, pero la situación es incómoda. Sobre todo para mí. Es duro que te recuerden que una chica te considera poco para ella, ¿sabes?

—Lo entiendo —repuse—. Yo me siento así con Naruto. Más o menos.

—Pensaba que habías dicho que sólo eran amigos.

—Lo éramos. Lo somos. Pero él quería más. Y yo no lo sé.

Gaara miró a su alrededor.

—Si quieres regresar al pueblo, por mí no hay problema. Deja que me despida de Conor y Michael.

Se alejó mientras yo me quedaba en el mismo lugar, incómoda. Entonces oí un nombre que conocía bien.

—Perdonen —interrumpí a un grupo que platicaba allí cerca—. ¿Estaban hablando de Buggy y Floyd? Me encanta esa serie.

El chico al que había abordado intercambió una mirada con una chica de cabello oscuro.

—Mm, sí. Estaba diciendo que anunciaron un especial navideño.

—¿En serio? —pregunté emocionada—. Hace cinco años que no graban ningún episodio nuevo.

La chica frunció el ceño.

—Esa serie es malísima. Sólo la veo porque el tipo que hace de hermano pequeño está guapo.

Sonreí al recordar a quién se refería.

—Ya sé de quién hablas. ¡Es superchistoso! ¿Te acuerdas del episodio en el que Floyd se queda encerrado en el gimnasio de la escuela con él?

Me eché a reír acordándome de la imitación que hacía Naruto de Buggy cuando se asomaba al gimnasio y decía: "Que me cuelguen si esperaba encontrarte aquí; no estás muy en forma que digamos".

—Yo qué sé —la morena volvió a ignorarme.

En aquel momento reconocí la sensación que había empezado a invadirme desde hacía un tiempo. Adoraba Dingle. Me encantaba estar con mis abuelos. Y todo el mundo (exceptuando a los presentes) se había mostrado cálido y acogedor. Sin embargo, aquélla no era mi casa. Aquellas personas no eran mis amigos.

A decir verdad, lo que más me preocupaba era Naruto. Lo extrañaba. Había empezado a añorarlo cuando todavía estaba en casa, cuando aún íbamos a la escuela. Quería tenerlo a mi lado. Le habría encantado Dingle, aquella playa, aquellas preciosas vistas.

Por desgracia, no estaba allí.

Gaara se acercó con una sonrisa de resignación.

—¿Lista para volver a casa?

Sí, sí, estaba lista.

De camino a casa de mis abuelos, Gaara me reveló los detalles de su relación con Matsuri. Se conocían desde la infancia y formaban parte de un grupo de amigos tan estrecho como cabría esperar en un pueblo tan pequeño como aquél. Un día empezaron a salir. Ahora no se hablaban. Gaara ni siquiera soportaba estar en la misma playa que ella.

Aquello me dio mucho que pensar. Y casi todos mis pensamientos giraban en torno a Naruto. Tenía que hablar con él. Asegurarme de que seguíamos siendo amigos. De que, cuando regresara a casa, podríamos estar juntos en la misma habitación.

Afortunadamente, mis abuelos habían salido, así que me metí en mi recámara en cuanto Gaara me dejó en casa y llamé a Naruto por la laptop. Hice cálculos y supuse que, con suerte, estaría llegando a casa tras el entrenamiento matutino. A la tercera señal, me empezó a temblar la pierna.

Mentalmente, repetía una y otra vez: "Por favor, que Naruto esté en casa. Por favor, que Naruto esté en casa".

La pantalla se iluminó y vi el torso desnudo de Naruto delante de mí.

—Este… ¿Hola? —pregunté.

Noté un cosquilleo en las mejillas, provocado por la visión de aquel cuerpo.

Desapareció de la pantalla un momento y volvió con una playera puesta. El pelo mojado se le disparaba en todas direcciones.

—¡Eh, tú! —yo sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¡Vaya, yo también me alegro de verte!

—¡Buggy y Floyd van a hacer un especial de Navidad! —le solté a bocajarro.

Se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¿En serio? Qué genial —me guiñó un ojo.

—Ja, ja —le saqué la lengua.

—Veo que viajar al extranjero te ha ayudado a madurar.

—Ya lo creo.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego ladeó la cabeza como si me estuviera escudriñando.

—¿Va todo bien?

Era lo mismo que me había preguntado Gaara hacía menos de treinta minutos. Le respondí lo mismo.

—Sí.

Sin embargo, ésa era la diferencia entre Gaara y Naruto: éste último sabía que le estaba mintiendo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Estuve a punto de echarme a llorar al ver la inquietud que reflejaba su rostro.

—Es que empiezo a extrañarlos —reconocí.

Me sorprendió la reacción de Naruto. Sonrió.

—Oh, lo siento —dije—. ¿Disfrutas con mi desgracia?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, es que… siempre que hablamos pareces muy contenta, y quiero que seas feliz pero también tengo ganas de que regreses. Añoro que alguien se ría de mis chistes malos. Y, bueno, te extraño.

—Yo también te extraño.

Se hizo un silencio. No porque nos sintiéramos incómodos, sino porque no hacía falta decir nada más. Ambos sentíamos lo mismo.

Yo hablé por fin.

—Pero, oye, estoy segura de que las próximas tres semanas pasarán volando.

—Dieciséis días, en realidad —me corrigió.

—¿Cómo? ¿Llevas la cuenta? —me burlé.

—Claro. Marqué el día de tu regreso en el calendario. "Hinata vuelve y la vida dejará de ser oficialmente un asco."

—¿Me estás diciendo que tu vida es un asco sin mí? Doy por supuesto que estás citando a Kelly Clarkson porque no puedes vivir sin una chica tan fuerte e independiente como yo a tu lado.

—¡Ja! Muy lista. Pero claro —guardó silencio un momento_—. Así son las cosas, empezamos como amigos…_

Me reí.

—A ver, ¿me estás insinuando que desde que me fui puedes respirar por primera vez?

—¡Eh, no!

Negué con la cabeza.

—Te volviste muy directo desde que no estoy allí.

Naruto esbozó aquella sonrisa socarrona que yo conocía tan bien.

—Ya lo sé. Fíjate, te marchas unos días y ya no soy capaz de pensar correctamente.

Me sorprende que me pueda parar por las mañanas.

—Ay, cómo extrañaba tus dramones.

—Nadie los aprecia tanto como tú.

—Ya lo sé.

—A ver si lo entiendo —me dijo Gaara mientras hacíamos cola en Murphy's para comprar helado un par de noches después—. Tu mejor amigo es un chico. Pero quiere ser algo más. ¿Y tu reacción es huir a Irlanda?

—Bueno, dicho así… —intenté bromear, pero empezaba a sentirme bastante tonta—. Estaban pasando muchas cosas…

—Ah, sí —asintió él—. Empezó a salir por ahí con sus amigos.

—Y me estaba dejando de lado —le recordé.

Había decidido sincerarme con Gaara sobre Naruto. Supuse que no iba a pasar nada entre nosotros; ambos llevábamos demasiado equipaje a cuestas. Así que pensé que a lo mejor me venía bien una opinión objetiva. Por desgracia, tenía el presentimiento de que Gaara se iba a poner de parte de Naruto.

Supongo que los hombres se apoyan entre ellos.

Pedimos el helado. Gaara siempre elegía el de Guiness y pan integral, que no sabe tan mal como parece. Yo pedí mi mezcla favorita: miel de panal y sal marina.

Tras agarrar los barquillos, intenté argumentar mi caso por última vez.

—Y recuerda que pasé varios meses prácticamente sin verlo, luego nos peleamos y, después de eso, se presentó en mi casa y me dijo que me amaba. Sin venir a cuento.

Gaara lamió su helado.

—¿Segura que no venía a cuento?

Me abstuve de responder con la excusa de que tenía la boca llena. Y la tenía, aunque tampoco sabía qué contestar.

—Pero tú siempre dices que sólo son amigos —arguyó Gaara, y me di cuenta de que no me creía—. ¿No te atrae nada en absoluto?

—No. O sea, sí. Quiero decir, es Naruto.

—¿Es Naruto? Debe de ser una expresión americana que desconozco —se burló—. Es tu mejor amigo. Y un Naruto, sea lo que sea eso. La verdad es que no entiendo cuál es el problema.

—Es complicado —apuré el paso hacia el puerto.

—Sí, ya me lo dijiste mil veces. Pero he aquí el quid de la cuestión. Tal como lo cuentas, no parece tan complicado. Eres tú la que lo complica. Salta a la vista que entre ustedes hay algo muy importante. No tengas miedo de explorarlo.

Esbocé una sonrisa tensa, sin saber si debía creerle o no. Decidí tomármelo a broma.

—¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en una especie de consejero matrimonial?

Me miró con expresión risueña.

—En realidad, es de sentido común.

Miré hacia el puerto, donde una fila de camiones descargaba turistas.

—Bueno, será mejor que vaya a ver a ese delfín.

Desde que había llegado a Dingle, la gente no paraba de preguntarme si ya había visto a Fungie, el delfín del pueblo. Incluso tenía su propia estatua junto a la oficina turística en el que trabajaba la abuela. A la semana de mi llegada, me había tomado una foto junto a la estatua, pero aún no conocía al Fungie real.

—Es increíble que lleves aquí seis semanas y aún no lo hayas visto —Gaara sacó el celular y me indicó por señas que posara junto a la estatua del delfín para tomarme otra foto—. En Dingle tenemos nuestro orgullo, ¿sabes?

Me coloqué junto a la estatua, enfurruñada.

—Esas cosas son para turistas.

—Claro. Como tú no eres turista… —tomó la foto—. Tendremos que asegurarnos de que lo veas todo en los próximos días. Porque pronto te irás a casa. Tenemos mucho que hacer. Y una decisión pendiente.

No hacía falta que me lo recordara.

Las dos semanas siguientes pasaron volando. Los abuelos hicieron cuanto estuvo en su mano por asegurarse de que viera el máximo de cosas posible antes de marcharme. Casi estaba demasiado cansada para mi fiesta de despedida, pero si algo había aprendido durante los dos meses que llevaba en Irlanda, era que nadie supera a los irlandeses a la hora de organizar una buena fiesta.

El jardín trasero de mis abuelos se transformó en un recital de música espontáneo. Colgamos luces navideñas en los árboles para crear un ambiente aún más mágico. Los vecinos de mis abuelos fueron llegando, y los amigos músicos de mi abuelo se trajeron sus instrumentos; la música pronto empezó a inundar el fresco ambiente de la noche.

Gaara llegó con su madre.

—Hola, te traje un regalo para que te acuerdes de mí —dijo. Me tendió un CD. Había puesto la foto que me había tomado junto a la estatua de Fungie como portada. Abrí el estuche y vi una lista de los grupos irlandeses que me había ido enseñando durante mi visita—. Aunque me encantan las cosas americanas, la música irlandesa no tiene comparación. Y no lo digo porque tengas muchas bandas americanas en tu iTunes, anglófila. Es hora de que empieces a escuchar buenos grupos irlandeses, aparte de U2.

—¡Gracias! —le di un abrazo agradecida de haber disfrutado de su compañía durante mi estancia.

El abuelo pidió silencio.

—Quiero darles las gracias a todos por haber venido a despedir a mi nieta favorita.

—Tu única nieta —aclaré.

Se oyeron risas entre los invitados.

—Pero creo que lo más apropiado será decir adiós a Hinata con un último brindis.

Sus amigos asintieron y levantaron el vaso. Yo me uní al brindis, pero no conocía la canción que empezó a sonar.

El abuelo me miró con cariño y se puso a cantar.

_Todo el dinero que tenía_

_lo gasté en buena compañía._

_Y si alguna vez causé dolor_

_el más perjudicado fui yo._

_Y lo que hice por no razonar_

_mi memoria no quiere evocar._

Al llegar a esta parte, todo el mundo se le unió.

_Así que brindemos por última vez,_

_buenas noches y que la dicha esté con ustedes._

La abuela se puso a cantar también cuando el abuelo la rodeó con el brazo. Tenía una voz afinada y hermosa.

_Los buenos amigos que tuve_

_lamentan que eche a caminar._

Mi abuela me sonrió con cariño.

_desean tan sólo un día más._

_Pero ya es la hora del adiós._

_Yo me marcho y ustedes no._

_Así que dejen que les susurre al oído:_

_buenas noches y que la dicha esté con ustedes._

Noté que las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. Debía de estar triste porque pronto me separaría de mis abuelos y de aquel lugar maravilloso, pero no lloraba por nada de eso.

Y Gaara lo sabía.

—Te lo voy a decir de manera que lo entiendas —insistió inclinándose hacia mí—. Si quieres estar con él, hazlo.

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—No puedo.

Negó con la cabeza. Gaara siempre se burlaba de mí por mi manía de complicar las cosas. "La típica americana", me llamaba con cariño.

—Te preguntaría por qué, pero ambos sabemos que no tienes motivos. Deja de poner excusas y sal con él.

Yo sabía que tenía razón. Y eso me aterrorizaba.

—¿Tú quieres estar con él?

No lo pensé. Dije la verdad sin más.

—Sí.

—Pues hazlo.

Se levantó y se unió al grupo que cantaba.

_Buenas noches y que la dicha esté con ustedes._

Estaba tan nerviosa y temblaba tanto que me extrañó que no me detuvieran en la aduana. En cuanto me sellaron el pasaporte y recuperé mi equipaje, me dirigí a la puerta de llegadas. Salí corriendo, y no pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que oyera a mi papá, al tío Kō y a Naruto gritando mi nombre. Me di la vuelta y vi a Naruto sosteniendo una pancarta: "¡QUE ME CUELGUEN SI SÉ DÓNDE ESTÁ HINATA!".

Me reí y corrí hacia ellos. Se produjo un revuelo de abrazos y un intercambio de "te extrañé" y "¡qué buen aspecto tienes!". Mi papá y Kō agarraron mi equipaje y fueron a buscar el coche. Naruto se quedó esperando en la banqueta conmigo.

—Qué contento estoy de que hayas regresado —me dijo.

Me rodeó con el brazo y yo me acurruqué contra él. Aguardamos un rato allí fuera. Estábamos bien. Siempre habíamos estado bien. Sin embargo, yo no dejaba de decirme que si empezábamos a salir nuestra amistad se iría al traste. Nunca había considerado la posibilidad de que la relación mejorara si dábamos el paso. Sabía que las parejas de secundaria, en promedio, rara vez mantienen una relación a largo plazo, pero Naruto y yo nunca habíamos pertenecido al promedio. En nada.

Su teléfono sonó y él lo apagó. Volví a cerrar los ojos, contenta de haberme reunido con él por fin. De estar en casa. Feliz de que la tensión que reinaba últimamente entre nosotros se hubiera esfumado. Le tomé las manos y entrelacé los dedos con los suyos. Consideré confesárselo todo allí mismo, pero no me apetecía nada que llegaran mi papá y mi tío mientras manteníamos esa conversación, sobre todo si concluía con un beso. Estaba segura de que si mi papá veía la escena empezaría a poner normas sobre cuándo y cómo podíamos vernos.

El celular de Naruto sonó otra vez. Él volvió a ignorar la llamada, pero vi en la pantalla un nombre que no conocía.

—¿Quién es Sara? —pregunté sin pararme a pensar.

Naruto apartó el teléfono.

—Oh, sí. Eso —se revolvió incómodo—. Quería esperar a que te hubieras instalado para decirte que Sara y tú no podrán ir a las mismas fiestas —se rio sin ganas.

¿Por qué esa chica y yo no podíamos…?

No.

Me sentí como si me hubieran arrojado un jarro de agua fría.

—Tienes novia.

—Bueno, hemos salido unas cuantas veces… Aún no puedo decir que sea mi novia. Pero es muy simpática. Sara Roran. Va a nuestro curso y pertenece al grupo de animadoras.

—Oh —sabía de quién hablaba, pero no lograba entender cómo había sucedido algo así y por qué Naruto no me había comentado nada al respecto. Di un paso atrás para alejarme de él; necesitaba distancia para comprender lo que aquello implicaba.

—Pero ya basta de hablar de mí. Esta noche tú eres la protagonista —Naruto se me acercó otra vez—. Te advierto que mi mamá se empeñó en preparar pastel de papa para que te vayas acostumbrando al medio oeste. Y ya sabes que se pone paranoica cuando cocina para ti. Tú dile unos cuantos "fenomenal" y todo irá bien.

Lo miré con una sombra de sonrisa en la cara.

—Ven aquí. Cuánto te extrañé —volvió a abrazarme—. No creo que pueda soltarte. Tener lejos a tu mejor amiga durante todo el verano es una mierda —me dio un beso en la frente—. Pero te prometo que no me pondré celoso y que escucharé atentamente hasta el último detalle de tu viaje. Quiero que me inundes de fotos y anécdotas que me pongan verde de envidia. Tienes que contármelo todo.

Por desgracia, no podía contárselo todo. Tendría que ocultarle una cosa, como mínimo.

* * *

**¿Se fue todo a la mierda entre Naruto y Hinata? Que me cuelguen si lo sé.**

_**-JuHinamori.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**ACLARACIÓN: **Los personajes de Naruto **NO ME PERTENECEN, **son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Ésta historia** NO ME PERTENECE, **es una **ADAPTACIÓN**** SIN FINES DE LUCRO, **y pertenece a la escritora estadounidense **Elizabeth Eulberg.**

**Leí el libro hace unos años y me encantó, espero que ésta adaptación les guste también, sólo le hice pequeñísimos cambios a la historia para que concordara con los personajes de Naruto.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS (L) ! Si tienen alguna duda o petición de algún One-Shot no duden en hacérmelo saber :)**

* * *

_Uf, qué incómodo._

_Güey, ¿te das cuenta de que si hubieras hablado en aquel momento todo habría sido distinto?_

_¿En qué sentido? ¿Habrías dejado de llamarme "güey"?_

_Si te empeñas, güey… Pero no vuelvas a decir que soy melodramático, porque fuiste tú la que nos hundió en la miseria._

_En eso te doy la razón._

_Entonces, ¿reconoces que estoy en lo cierto?_

_No. Porque debes admitir que la vida es más interesante con un poco de melodrama._

_¿Hablas en serio? El melodrama es la peste de la vida._

_Ay, espera, vuelves a tener razón. Retiro lo dicho._

Capítulo 12

Desde que Hinata había vuelto, estaba eufórico. El verano no era tan bueno sin ella. Sólo cuando se marchó a miles de kilómetros de distancia me di cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que pasábamos juntos durante los meses estivales. Y sí, tenía a mis amigos, pero no hay comparación. No me sentía igual de bien. Nada era lo mismo sin ella.

Al principio, me dio coraje que se fuera, pero luego lo entendí. Seguramente Hinata necesitaba poner distancia y replantearse las cosas.

Amaba a Hinata, ya lo creo que sí. Sin embargo, saltaba a la vista que ella no sentía lo mismo que yo, y si para poder disfrutar de su compañía teníamos que quedar como amigos, que así fuera.

Lo reconozco, estaba guapísima cuando cruzó la puerta de llegadas del aeropuerto. Exhibía ese aire adormilado que tiene siempre cuando está supercansada o bajo mucha presión. Guardó silencio durante el trayecto de regreso a casa y también durante la cena, pero el mero hecho de tenerla cerca ya me hacía sentir mejor.

Reconozco que debería haberle hablado de Sara mientras estaba en Irlanda, pero es que nunca encontraba el momento. Y aunque Sara es una chica genial, si empecé a salir con ella fue porque me pareció conveniente tener pareja al regreso de Hinata. Para evitar más situaciones tensas y cosas así. No quería que se sintiera incómoda o que pensara que me había roto el corazón. Yo tenía que superar el desengaño si quería retomar nuestra amistad.

Ojalá pudiera decir que muy pronto las cosas volvieron a ser como antes de que empezaran los problemas, pero no. Hinata se puso muy rara, como si se sintiera incómoda conmigo. Al principio, lo atribuí al desfase horario. A ver, un día, en la cocina de su casa, estuvo a punto de cortarse un dedo cuando le pedí consejo sobre algo relacionado con Sara, y eso que Hinata siempre es muy cuidadosa cuando guisa. No pensé más en ello. Sin embargo, al cabo de una semana de ver cómo se le caían las cosas cada vez que me acercaba y cómo evitaba mirarme cuando le hablaba, comprendí que mi confesión había provocado en la relación un daño difícil de reparar. Estaba dispuesto a darle una tregua y lo que hiciera falta con tal de que volviera a sentirse cómoda conmigo.

Dos semanas antes del inicio del curso, Hinata estaba haciendo cosas en la cocina con mi mamá. Había pasado por la casa para platicar, pero en cuanto apareció mi mamá cargada con la compra, Hinata corrió a ayudarla y desapareció de mi vista.

Yo tenía la sensación de que cada vez que intentaba pasar un rato con ella, Hinata se buscaba algo que hacer. Algún otro compromiso.

Supongo que así se había sentido ella a finales de segundo de secundaria: ignorada.

Si pudiera haber borrado del mapa mi declaración de amor, lo habría hecho. Si no le hubiera confesado la verdad, habría acabado por desquiciarme, pero hubiera preferido sacrificar mi cordura que nuestra relación.

Hinata llevaba media hora sin hacerme ni caso cuando decidí entrar en la cocina. Ella estaba sentada a la mesa, sin ayudar, sin hacer nada, sólo platicando con mi mamá.

—Hola, mi vida —me dijo mi mamá como si hubiera olvidado que estaba en casa—. Hinata me dio una receta para la barbacoa y la voy a probar esta noche. Tendrás que venir a cenar, Hinata. Apenas nos hemos visto desde que regresaste. Además, necesito que me des tu opinión de experta.

Hinata le sonrió.

—Encantada.

—Estupendo —mi mamá me miró—. A Sara le gustan las salchichas, ¿no?

—Sí —respondí.

Hinata se palmeó la frente.

—Ay, Dios, hoy es miércoles, ¿verdad? Pensaba que era jueves. Tengo planes para esta noche.

—Oh, qué lástima —el pesar de mi mamá parecía genuino—. Naruto, ¿qué tal te fue en la autoescuela?

—Muy bien, ya casi tengo dominado el estacionamiento en paralelo. ¿Qué te parece si me presento al examen el día de mi cumpleaños?

En pocas semanas cumpliría dieciséis años, y con un poco de suerte me regalarían un coche.

—Claro —guardó silencio un momento—. Aunque al día siguiente jugarás el primer partido de la temporada y no quiero que vayas sobrecargado. La escuela es primero, ya lo sabes.

—Pero tenía pensado llevarlos a todos a cenar a Milwaukee o algo parecido si me daban la licencia.

—Ya… De todas formas, no me gusta que te satures de obligaciones. ¿Por qué no hacemos algo más tranquilo? Cumplir dieciséis es un gran acontecimiento, pero tampoco hay que exagerar. Puedes quedar con tus amigos después del partido.

En aquel momento sonó el teléfono. Mi mamá respondió y abandonó la cocina.

Aquello no era propio de mi mamá. Se diría que mi cumpleaños le importaba un bledo. Ella siempre se ponía frenética cuando se acercaba la fecha. Organizaba grandes fiestas, planeadas al milímetro. Es la ventaja de ser hijo único, supongo.

Volteé hacia Hinata.

—¿No crees que está un poco rara?

Me miró extrañada.

—¿Qué?

—Mi mamá. Ahora mismo. Cuando le hablé de mi cumpleaños, se comportó de un modo extraño, ¿no crees?

—¿Eh?

Hinata me observaba como si le estuviera hablando en un idioma extranjero.

—¿No te acuerdas de que siempre se vuelve medio loca cuando se acerca mi cumpleaños? Le da muchísima importancia.

Hinata agrandó los ojos.

—Tienes razón. ¡Qué bruja!

Puede que yo estuviera exagerando.

—¿Crees que me ha preparado algo?

—Que yo sepa, no. De verdad.

La escudriñé unos instantes y supe que era sincera.

—A lo mejor piensa que ya somos mayores y que no hace falta organizar una gran fiesta con payasos y globos en forma de animales —arguyó.

—Pero yo quería un globo de caballito —fingí que iba a llorar—. Seguramente tienes razón. Pero es que siempre me toca tranquilizarla cuando se acerca mi cumpleaños y esta vez se diría que le tiene sin cuidado.

Hinata le quitó importancia al asunto.

—Uf. Te pones muy dramático. Tu madre es la mamá más cariñosa del mundo, así que tranquilízate. Me parece que tanto entrenar al sol te está afectando.

Estaba acostumbrado a tomar el sol, pero tener que entrenar vestido con el equipo de futbol se me hacía muy difícil.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Bueno, da igual. ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?

—¿Eh?

—Esta noche —repetí. Hinata me miró fijamente—. Tienes planes, por eso no puedes venir a cenar.

Le di un codazo cariñoso en las costillas, pero ella dio un brinco. No estaba habituado a que actuara como si apenas me conociera. Seguro que pasaba algo.

Se hizo la luz en sus ojos.

—Sí, claro. Es que… tengo un asunto de familia con el tío Kō.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Eh, sí, no es nada. Le prometí acompañarlo al cine esta noche.

Ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos.

—Ah, vaya. ¿Y qué película van a ver?

—¿Qué película? Pues… no sé, se me olvidó.

No hacía falta ser un genio para advertir que Hinata me estaba ocultando algo.

Saltaba a la vista que no quería decirme con quién había quedado. Me pregunté si ya estaría saliendo con alguien. Hacía muy poco que había regresado, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía ser? Desaparecía todo el rato y ponía excusas para no verme. Ni siquiera conocía a Sara. O sea, la conocía de vista, pero no me refiero a eso.

Lo mires por donde lo mires, Hinata prefería mantenerme al margen de sus cosas y debía respetar su intimidad. Por nada del mundo quería empeorar las cosas.

Al principio de mi llegada a Wisconsin, siempre me estaba quejando del mal tiempo.

Qué poco imaginaba entonces que las olas de calor de agosto iban a convertirse en mi peor pesadilla.

Chōji y yo salimos juntos del entreno.

—Esto es lo nunca visto, California.

—¿Nunca han cancelado un entrenamiento?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, no. Hablo de esta ola de calor. Es brutal.

Nos acercamos a su camioneta y quitó el seguro de las puertas.

—Gracias por llevarme, hermano.

—No hay problema —me dedicó una sonrisa socarrona—. Siento no haberte traído una sillita.

Caray. Deseaba sacar mi licencia. Odiaba depender de mis papás y de mis amigos para ir de un lado a otro, sobre todo al entrenamiento.

—Mira, si mañana tampoco hay práctica, podrías venir a mi casa y practicar conmigo. Mi jardín está fresco por las tardes.

—Me gusta la idea —guardé silencio un momento. Ya sé que se supone que los hombres tenemos que hacernos los duros, pero le agradecía mucho todo lo que estaba haciendo para ayudarme a mejorar mi juego—. Y gracias por todo, hermano. No creo que me hubieran aceptado en el equipo de no ser por ti.

—Ya, bueno, eres muy rápido. Necesitamos un jugador rápido —se rio—. Pero mejor espera a que te saquen al campo para darme las gracias.

—Lo capto. Sal a la cancha, atrapa el balón y luego ya me escribirás cartas de amor, ¿no?

Detuvo el vehículo junto a mi casa.

—Sí, pero procura que Hinata no se ponga celosa. Es brava. Ojalá las nenas jugaran a futbol.

Me bajé del coche y vi el auto del señor Hyūga estacionado en el camino de entrada.

Entré corriendo y grité:

—¿Le pasa algo a Hinata?

Me detuve de repente al ver a mi mamá y al señor Hyūga sentados muy juntos en la mesa de la cocina. Estaban mirando una hoja de papel.

—Oh —mi mamá se sobresaltó—. ¿Qué haces en casa tan pronto?

Los miré por turnos. Allí pasaba algo raro.

—¿Hinata está bien?

Mi mamá lanzó al señor Hyūga una mirada nerviosa. Él se levantó.

—Sí, sí, está muy bien. Es que pasaba por aquí…

Agarró la hoja de la mesa aparentando indiferencia, pero el gesto no me pasó desapercibido.

—¿Qué es eso?

Señalé el papel que el padre de Hinata tenía en la mano.

—Oh, bueno… —intercambiaron otra mirada nerviosa—. Le pedí a tu mamá su opinión sobre un platillo que le quiero preparar a Hinata para su cumpleaños.

No sé por qué, pero no me lo creí.

—¿De verdad? ¿Puedo verlo?

—El señor Hyūga ya se iba —intervino mi mamá justo cuando la luz de la cafetera indicaba que el café estaba listo. Mi mamá nunca preparaba café sólo para ella. Lo hacía únicamente cuando tenía invitados.

—Sí —se excusó él—. Me escapé un momento del trabajo. ¿Sabes, Naruto?, quiero sorprender a Hinata, así que te agradecería que no le dijeras que estuve aquí.

No me gustaba la idea de engañar a Hinata, especialmente en aquella fase tan delicada de nuestra relación. Sin embargo, entre lo rara que estaba mi amiga y el encuentro secreto de nuestros padres, no pude sino pensar que había gato encerrado.

Todo era muy misterioso. Y yo no estaba de humor para misterios.

La semana siguiente, mi mamá y el señor Hyūga hablaron varias veces por teléfono. No lo sé porque mi mamá me lo dijera, tuve que revisar sus llamadas a escondidas.

Supuse que Hinata sabría algo al respecto. El sábado anterior al primer día de clases, pasé por su casa. Normalmente me limitaba a entrar, pero como Hinata parecía tan incómoda en mi presencia últimamente, llamé a la puerta.

—Oh, hola.

Advertí al instante que Hinata no tenía ganas de verme. Sin duda pasaba algo. Y no me marcharía de allí hasta sacarle la verdad.

Entramos en la cocina. Había harina y una bola de masa sobre el mármol.

—Estoy preparando pasta —dijo, y se puso a amasar.

En circunstancias normales, me habría invitado a cenar. Siempre lo hacía. Sin embargo, no me había invitado ni una sola vez desde su regreso. La única vez que nos habíamos sentado a comer juntos fue la noche de su llegada, aparte de las cenas familiares que compartíamos cada domingo. La idea de tener que cenar en su casa al día siguiente me puso nervioso. Había interrogantes sin resolver.

Decidí agarrar el toro por los cuernos.

—¿Me estás ocultando algo?

Hinata se quedó de piedra. Atiné.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Añadió harina a la masa y se dio media vuelta para que no pudiera verle la cara.

—Tengo la sensación de que te pasa algo. Estás haciendo eso que haces siempre.

Ella se hizo la despistada.

—¿Cocinar? Sí, eso es lo que estoy haciendo, Naruto. ¿Por qué no llamas a la policía?

Se rio, pero fue una risa forzada, casi calculada. Se moría por cambiar de tema.

Por desgracia para ella, yo no pensaba dejar que se saliera con la suya.

Se me había agotado la paciencia.

—Vamos, Hinata. No soy idiota. Últimamente estás muy esquiva. Nuestros padres siempre están cuchicheando. ¿Y de qué iban hablar si no fuera de nosotros?

—No sé. Son amigos. ¿Desde cuándo los amigos no pueden mantener una conversación? Deja de imaginar teorías de conspiración. Los amigos platican a menudo.

—Sí, los amigos conversan, pero tú y yo apenas intercambiamos palabra —ella no me hizo caso y siguió extendiendo la masa—. ¿Puedes parar un momento, sentarte y hablar conmigo? ¿Por favor?

Separé una silla para que se acomodara a mi lado.

Hinata se sentó con una jerga en la mano. Metódicamente, se retiró la harina de los dedos, sin mirarme a los ojos.

—Hinata, ¿harías el favor de decirme lo que está pasando? Desde que regresaste, te comportas de un modo extraño, como si te sintieras incómoda conmigo.

Me miró por fin. Parecía asustada.

—Es que… en Irlanda tuve mucho tiempo para pensar. Y siento que, desde mi regreso, las cosas son distintas. Yo soy distinta. Verás, supongo que… —se miró los pies—. Naruto, últimamente nuestra amistad no ha pasado por su mejor momento y no quiero añadir más tensión, en serio. ¿Podemos dejar esto para más adelante? Por favor.

Quería darle algo de tiempo, pero ¿acaso no bastaban las ocho semanas que había pasado en el extranjero? Me sentía frustrado a más no poder. Siempre había sido sincero con Hinata, pero tenía la sensación de que ella me estaba mintiendo. Otra vez. Me preocupaba mucho por los sentimientos de Hinata, pero ¿qué pasaba con los míos? Cuando se había marchado, yo me había quedado hecho polvo. Aun así, había intentado darle todo lo que me pedía —tiempo, atención—, pero a ella no le bastaba.

Esta vez, sin embargo, yo no tenía la culpa de nada. Fue ella la que se marchó. Y era ella la que ahora no me prestaba atención. Era ella la que me ignoraba.

Había pasado todo el verano esperando su regreso y, ahora que había regresado, tenía la sensación de que no estaba aquí.

Estaba harto de esperar.

—Me abandonaste —la frase salió de mis labios antes de que pudiera morderme la lengua—. Te confesé lo que sentía por ti y tú te largaste y me dejaste plantado. ¿Te puedes imaginar siquiera lo mucho que me dolió? Pero te di tiempo, tal como me pedías, y no dije nada porque esperaba que, cuando regresaras, todo estaría bien entre nosotros. Sin embargo, no es así. Ya no sé qué más hacer. Ahora no soy yo el que está raro.

— ¿De verdad? —me preguntó alzando la voz—. ¿Me echas a mí la culpa? Sí, me confesaste lo que sentías por mí. Dejaste abierta esa inmensa puerta. Y cuando regresé me la cerraste en las narices.

—¿Una puerta? ¿Qué puerta te cerré en las narices? ¡Estaba deseando que regresaras a casa!

Esta vez no me gritó. Le temblaba la voz.

—En todo el tiempo que pasé en Irlanda, no dejé de pensar en ti. Me diste motivos para reflexionar, ya lo creo que sí. Y lo hice, Naruto. Estaba decidida a conseguir que esto funcionara. Lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas. Bajé del avión convencida de que protagonizaríamos un final feliz. Y de repente descubrí que me habías fallado. No dejo de recordar el momento en que aterricé en Chicago. De comparar lo que esperaba encontrarme y lo que encontré al llegar. De pensar en lo tonta que fui. De modo que sí, Naruto, es verdad que no puedes contar conmigo tanto como antes, pero yo tampoco puedo contar contigo.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? Claro que puedes contar conmigo, Hinata. Fuiste tú la que se marchó. Me dejaste. Y ahora eres tú la que me ignora. Pasé meses esperando tu regreso, y ahora estás aquí pero es como si no estuvieras. Así que dime qué quieres de mí, porque estoy harto de adivinarlo y harto de sentir que nada de lo que hago te parece bien. Por favor, explícamelo.

Hinata abrió la boca y luego la cerró. El suelo la tenía hipnotizada. Ni siquiera quería mirarme.

Pensé que haría de tripas corazón y volvería a enfrentarla. A luchar por nuestra relación. Pero ella ya había tirado la toalla. Y, en aquel momento, me dio igual. ¿Por qué recaía sobre mis hombros la responsabilidad de arreglar las cosas entre nosotros? Y eso sin tener la menor idea de qué esperaba ella de mí. Nada de lo que hacía le parecería bastante. Siempre me había exigido muchísimo y ahí radicaba el problema. Hinata no quería compartirme con los demás.

Me levanté y eché a andar hacia la puerta. Si ella hubiera hablado entonces, me habría dado media vuelta, pero no lo hizo.

En cuanto salí, me quedé sin fuerzas. Tanta discusión, tanto drama, me había dejado agotado.

Me encaminé hacia mi casa. Tenía que poner distancia con la que un día fuera mi mejor amiga.

Si las cosas iban a ser así, prefería saberlo que seguir fingiendo otra cosa. Con cada paso que daba, me invadía una sorprendente sensación de libertad.

Puede que el viaje de Hinata a Irlanda hubiera sido lo mejor que me podía pasar. Por fin había comprendido que no necesitaba tenerla cerca para ser feliz. La había echado de menos, claro que sí, pero más a su recuerdo que a ella. Añoraba a la antigua Hinata. Ella había cambiado, y yo también. Por lo visto, ambos nos estábamos aferrando a una persona que ya no existía.

En aquel momento, decidí poner punto final a todo aquel melodrama.

Y si para ello tenía que vivir sin Hinata, que así fuera. Estaba harto de sus jueguecitos.

Las noches del domingo, ambos guardábamos las apariencias. Por suerte, sólo tuve que fingir las primeras dos semanas del curso antes de empezar a poner excusas para escaparme de las cenas.

Qué más daba. Mi fiesta de cumpleaños fue increíble. Mis amigos vinieron a casa después del partido. Sara invitó a unos cuantos amigos suyos. Mi mamá invitó a Hinata, cómo no, pero ella no pudo venir, gracias a Dios. Ni siquiera me regaló nada. En un par de semanas sería su cumpleaños y me juré pagarle con la misma moneda.

Si al menos mi familia se diera cuenta y dejara de hacer lo posible por reunirnos… Afortunadamente, tenía libres las noches del sábado, así que reservaba esos días para mi chica. Mi verdadera chica.

Sara se comportó con suma elegancia en todo momento, lo cual significa que nunca sacó a colación el asunto de Hinata. Todo le parecía bien, a diferencia de la otra. Se lo agradecí.

Aquel sábado, cuando llegó en su auto, parecía supercontenta de verme.

—Eh, guapo —se acercó y me dio un beso rozándome la mejilla con su cola de caballo—. Pensé que podríamos ir a cenar a un sitio distinto, para variar. ¿Qué te parece?

—Claro.

Me encogí de hombros. No estaba de muy buen humor. La noche anterior habíamos jugado el tercer partido de la temporada y aún no me habían sacado al campo. Yo era rapidísimo y estaba mejorando mucho con el balón, pero el entrenador seguía sin contar conmigo. No podía demostrarle lo frustrado que me sentía, así que me desahogaba con los demás.

—¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté cuando Sara entró en el estacionamiento de un hotel.

—Me dijeron que aquí hay un restaurante muy bueno —se rio nerviosa.

Bajé del coche. Sara miró su teléfono.

—¿Me esperas un momento? Tengo que hacer una llamada rápida.

—Claro.

Su elección me extrañó, pero no le di más importancia. Por lo general, Sara sabía lo que hacía.

De repente, todo se complicó.

—¿Naruto? —me di media vuelta y vi a Hinata con Tenten—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Yo? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Tenten me miró, luego la miró a ella y por fin se interpuso entre los dos.

—Qué raro, ¿verdad? Debe de ser el nuevo lugar de moda —se echó a reír mientras Sara se acercaba.

—Hola —mi novia saludó a Hinata con cariño—. Qué coincidencia encontrarlas aquí —intercambió una mirada con Tenten—. Este… Deberíamos entrar.

Sara echó a andar con brío junto a Tenten, que le estaba diciendo lo mucho que le gustaban sus zapatos.

Yo tuve que caminar al lado de Hinata.

—¿Me estás siguiendo? —le pregunté.

Ella gimió.

—Sí, claro, tú sigue soñando.

—Es que me parece un poco raro que estés aquí. Ni siquiera sabía que hubiera un restaurante en este hotel.

—No fue idea mía; lo propuso Tenten —replicó con frialdad.

—Qué oportuna.

Tenten y Sara entraron primero y se detuvieron ante unas enormes puertas dobles.

Yo estaba furioso de pensar que me tocaría cenar cerca de Hinata. Y dudaba mucho de que aquello fuera una mera coincidencia. Saltaba a la vista que ella llevaba fatal eso de vivir sin mí.

Hinata se detuvo y me miró a los ojos como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

—Madura, Naruto.

Entró primero.

—¡Detrás de ti! —dijo Sara mientras Tenten y ella abrían las puertas dobles.

Cuando crucé la entrada, fruncí el ceño para dejar bien claro lo mucho que me disgustaba aquella situación.

—¡SORPRESA!

La multitudinaria exclamación resonó en el gran salón de baile. Tardé unos instantes en comprender lo que pasaba, rodeado de caras de amigos y familiares que me saludaban. Luego vi el cartel de "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, HINATA Y NARUTO".

Nuestros padres se habían estado reuniendo en secreto para organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños.

Me volví a mirar a Hinata, que parecía tan aturdida como yo. Así pues, no me había mentido al decir que desconocía el motivo de tanto misterio. No obstante, sí me había mentido sobre otra cosa.

Mi mamá se acercó riendo.

—¿Lo conseguimos? ¿Les dimos una sorpresa?

Jamás en toda mi vida había alucinado tanto.

* * *

**Que me cuelguen si no sabré lo que se siente estar en esa situación.**

_**-JuuHinamori.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**ACLARACIÓN: **Los personajes de Naruto **NO ME PERTENECEN, **son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Ésta historia** NO ME PERTENECE, **es una **ADAPTACIÓN**** SIN FINES DE LUCRO, **y pertenece a la escritora estadounidense **Elizabeth Eulberg.**

**Leí el libro hace unos años y me encantó, espero que ésta adaptación les guste también, sólo le hice pequeñísimos cambios a la historia para que concordara con los personajes de Naruto.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS (L) ! Si tienen alguna duda o petición de algún One-Shot no duden en hacérmelo saber :)**

* * *

_Hay que estar en la Luna…_

_Ya lo sé, ni lo sospechamos._

_Hablaba de nuestros padres. ¿Cómo es posible que no se hubieran dado cuenta de que ni siquiera nos dirigíamos la palabra?_

_Desde luego. Justo cuando peor estamos, van ellos y organizan una fiesta sorpresa conjunta._

_Lo que más me extraña es que Tenten no le dijera nada a mi papá. No es de las que se guardan las cosas._

_¿Como tú?_

_Sí, claro, ahora resulta que era yo la que no atendía a razones._

_Güey, me porté como un idiota._

_Perdona, me parece que no te oí bien. ¿Puedes repetir lo que dijiste?_

_Sí, me porté como un idiota, como un completo imbécil. Incluso yo me habría retirado la palabra a mí mismo._

_Y luego dicen que las chicas somos demasiado emotivas._

_Te lo vuelvo a repetir: estaba muy confundido después de que me rechazaras._

_¿Y te extraña que tuviera que marcharme al extranjero?_

Capítulo 13

Al principio, me quedé con la boca abierta al ver a toda aquella gente allí gritando "¡SORPRESA!". Y la noche se volvió aún más surrealista a partir de aquel momento.

Mi papá se acercó y me dio un gran abrazo. Luego, el tío Kō hizo lo propio.

—Y yo que te creía demasiado lista como para que tu viejo papi te sorprendiera —mi papá estaba radiante.

Miré a mi alrededor y vi a unas cincuenta personas de todos los ámbitos de mi vida. Casi todos eran compañeros de la escuela acompañados de algún miembro de su familia y también había unos cuantos amigos de las clases de cocina.

No costaba mucho distinguir a los que habían acudido por Naruto de los que estaban allí por mí. Los invitados me recordaron a los de la única boda a la que había asistido, el verano antes de que… La mejor amiga de mi mamá de su época universitaria se casaba con un tipo que a ella no le caía bien. Todos los invitados por parte de Suzanne llevaban vestidos o trajes. En cambio, los invitados por parte del novio no se habían tomado tantas molestias. Oí que mi mamá tronaba la lengua varias veces al ver entrar a gente con jeans o pantalones informales.

"¿A quién se le ocurre ponerse jeans para asistir a una boda?", preguntó mi mamá entre dientes.

Yo me encogí de hombros. En aquel entonces sólo tenía diez años, así que no se me ocurrió ninguna respuesta ingeniosa.

Seis años después, seguía sin tener contestación para muchas cosas.

Naruto se acercó al grupo de los deportistas. Fue entonces cuando advertí que Ino estaba allí. Me juego algo a que la mamá de Naruto no la había invitado. Revisé mi memoria para averiguar si yo había informado oficialmente a mi papá que ya no éramos amigas. Hacía años que no pasaba por la casa.

Ino me saludó con un gesto tímido y se acercó cautelosa.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata.

—Gracias —repuse mientras nos dábamos un abrazo tenso.

—Es una fiesta genial —comentó echando un vistazo a su alrededor.

—Sí.

Era una fiesta genial.

—En fin, ya sé que llevamos un tiempo sin vernos, pero te traje una cosa.

Ino me tendió una cajita envuelta.

—Oh, no hacía falta —protesté.

Ella se encogió de hombros. No sabía si debía esperar a abrir todos los regalos a la vez, pero como ni siquiera me habían informado de que iba a una fiesta, supuse que, por una vez, podía saltarme el protocolo.

Desenvolví la caja despacio. Dentro había una cadenita de plata con un delicado colgante en forma de flor.

—Te quedará bien con todo —me aseguró Ino.

—Muchas gracias.

Ino sabía que se me da fatal escoger accesorios; no heredé ese gen. Desabroché la cadena y me la puse alrededor del cuello.

—Espera, yo te ayudo —me sujeté la melena mientras Ino prendía el seguro. El colgante se alojó justo en el centro del escote redondo que yo llevaba—. ¡Perfecto! — declaró ella.

Le dediqué una sonrisa agradecida. Aunque ya no fuéramos amigas, seguía cuidando de mi feminidad.

Nos miramos sin que ninguna de las dos supiera qué hacer a continuación. Qué raro, estar delante de la que había sido mi mejor amiga durante casi una década y no tener nada que decirle. Me pregunté, sin poder evitarlo, cómo nos sentiríamos Naruto y yo dentro de un tiempo. Ya ni siquiera nos dirigíamos la palabra.

Miré en su dirección y lo vi riendo con sus amigos. A mí no me molestaba que tuviera amigos. Estaba enojada porque me había llenado la cabeza de fantasías románticas y luego me las había arrebatado de repente. Sólo quería evitar que me hicieran daño; era un reflejo automático. Sin embargo, le había hecho un sitio como amigo, luego como amigo íntimo. Para cuando aterricé en Chicago, estaba dispuesta a dejarle entrar en mi corazón. A amarlo como creía que él me amaba.

Y él me había dejado con las ganas. Durante aquellos primeros días, fue una tortura estar cerca de él siquiera.

Devolví la atención a la fiesta. A un extremo de la sala, nuestros padres pedían la atención de todo el mundo. Me invadió el pánico, porque sabía que algo vergonzoso estaba a punto de suceder.

—¡Muy bien, atención todo el mundo! —mi papá daba golpecitos a una copa con un tenedor. El agudo silbido del tío Kō silenció a los invitados—. Muchas gracias por haber venido esta noche. Y por guardar nuestro pequeño secreto —sonaron unas cuantas risas entre el público—. ¿Pueden acercarse los festejados?

Naruto y yo acudimos desde extremos opuestos de la sala. El público nos recibió con aplausos discretos y algunos abucheos por parte del grupo de deportistas.

La señora Namikaze no cabía en sí de alegría.

—Estaba convencida de que Naruto se olía algo. No paraba de hacer preguntas y de husmear.

—Lo cual siempre es motivo de preocupación —intervino el señor Namikaze a la vez que rodeaba con el brazo los hombros de Naruto. Al verlos juntos, me di cuenta de lo mucho que se parecían.

Naruto estaba tenso y no parecía muy risueño. Cuando su padre empezó a zarandearlo, una sonrisa se extendió despacio por su cara.

La señora Namikaze volvió a tomar la palabra.

—Minato y yo no sabemos cómo expresar lo mucho que Hinata significa para nosotros, al igual que Hiashi y Kō. Nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos cuando llegamos de la costa oeste y nos han hecho un sitio en su familia —se acercó a mí y me tomó la mano—. Estoy más que agradecida de que Naruto tenga una amiga tan cálida y generosa.

Eché un vistazo a Naruto, pero él estaba cabizbajo. A lo mejor necesitábamos algo así para que las cosas volvieran a su lugar. Todo lo que había dicho su madre era verdad (sobre todo eso de que yo era una persona cálida y generosa; olvidó mencionar humilde).

A mi regreso, había estado distante con Naruto, principalmente porque quería acostumbrarme a la nueva situación. Luego, aquel día en la cocina de mi casa, Naruto empezó a acusarme y a decirme un montón de cosas horribles. Estaba convencida de que volvería y se disculparía, pero no lo hizo.

Quería recuperar al antiguo Naruto.

Aunque sólo fuera como amigo.

Cuando se me fue a la yugular, me di cuenta de lo delicada que era nuestra relación. A pesar de todo, lo necesitaba tanto, lo consideraba una parte tan importante de mi vida, que aceptaría las condiciones que me impusiera. Siempre planearía sobre nosotros un sobrentendido, claro está. Una atracción mutua que no llegaría a materializarse. Sin embargo, ¿valía la pena sacrificar nuestra amistad por un romance de secundaria?

No. Mejor quedábamos como amigos.

Permanecí toda la noche a la espera. Durante los discursos y la cena, las canciones y el pastel, durante el baile y los regalos. Esperaba y esperaba, convencida de que Naruto se acercaría y lo arreglaría todo.

Por desgracia, aguardaba una disculpa que nunca llegaría.

No sé qué me impulsó a acudir al último partido de futbol de la temporada. El tío Kō aceptó encantado sentarse a mi lado en las gradas. No se perdía ni un partido de futbol escolar, en los que lucía orgulloso su playera naranja y azul. Aquella tarde, asistí con la excusa de animar a Tenten y a la banda de música. Incluso saludé unas cuantas veces a Ino cuando salió al campo con las animadoras.

Eso me dije a mí misma. A decir verdad, quería estar allí por si le concedían a Naruto la oportunidad de jugar. El problema no estaba en su forma de jugar, sino en que los receptores titulares eran todos más grandes y muy, muy buenos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo duraría mi fidelidad a Naruto. Apenas habíamos intercambiado palabra desde la fiesta. Nos cruzábamos en el pasillo y hacíamos ese gesto con la barbilla con el que saludas a alguien cuando no te quieres tomar la molestia de pararte a conversar. Intenté que no me afectara, pero cada día que pasaba me sentía más herida. De vez en cuando me decía que debía renunciar a él y seguir con mi vida. Ya había sobrevivido a la ruptura de una gran amistad. Había sobrevivido a algo mucho peor que la pérdida de un amigo.

Sin embargo, una parte de mí seguía albergando esperanzas.

—¡Vamos, chicos! —gritó Kō cuando el otro equipo anotó un touchdown que les dio la ventaja diez a siete.

Faltaban menos de dos minutos para que acabara el partido. Sabía que, con un resultado tan igualado, Naruto no saldría a jugar. Sin perder de vista el marcador, veíamos transcurrir los segundos con lentitud hasta que sólo quedaban treinta para el final. Empecé a doblar la cobija que tenía en el regazo, preparándome para encaminarme a la salida.

El juego volvió a captar mi atención cuando oí el sonido de los silbatos. Se estaba produciendo algún tipo de conmoción y los jueces tiraban los pañuelos al piso.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

Kō observaba la escena.

—O hay una interferencia o alguien se hizo daño.

Cuando los cuerpos empezaron a separarse, un jugador permaneció en el piso. Tumbado de espaldas, se sujetaba la rodilla.

El estadio entero guardó silencio cuando el entrenador y su ayudante corrieron hacia allí para evaluar la situación. Los jugadores lo miraban todo expectantes, seguramente preocupados por la suerte de su compañero de equipo y también nerviosos ante aquel recordatorio de su propia fragilidad.

El público se puso a aplaudir cuando el jugador abandonó el campo cojeando, apoyado en el entrenador.

—Ah, ése era Kyle Jankowski —dijo Kō aplaudiendo con más fuerza. "Pobre Kyle", pensé. En aquel momento recordé que Kyle era uno de los receptores.

Eché un vistazo al público y crucé una mirada con la señora Namikaze. No sabía si estaba bien albergar esperanzas de que llamaran a Naruto a expensas de la salud de otro jugador, pero eso fue lo que pasó.

Naruto salió al campo corriendo a un paso ligero.

—¡VAMOS, NARUTO! —gritó Kō a viva voz, y me dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

Se me disparó el corazón. No obstante, estaba segura de que aquella reacción no era nada comparada con la que Naruto debía de estar experimentando.

El equipo se alineó y Jacob Thomas, el _quarterback_, recibió el balón. Retrocedió y observó a los jugadores que avanzaban por el campo. Jacob siempre tenía más tiempo que la mayoría de los quarterbacks de la liga porque su tackle izquierdo era Chōji. Ningún jugador del equipo contrario tenía ninguna posibilidad de alcanzarlo si Chōji lo bloqueaba.

Jacob hizo un lanzamiento largo. Contuve el aliento, incapaz de decidir si quería que la pelota volara en dirección a Naruto o no. Aunque ansiaba que anotase puntos, me daba miedo que se le cayera el balón y le echaran la culpa de la derrota. Siempre me ha parecido injusto que se aplauda o se condene a un solo jugador por haber anotado o no en los últimos segundos del partido; los otros miembros del equipo también son responsables de la situación. La victoria o la derrota de un equipo no depende de un jugador.

Fue un pase incompleto y el equipo salió en desbandada hacia la yarda cuarenta. Quedaban menos de veinte segundos de partido. Comenzó una nueva jugada. Jacob se desplazaba hacia atrás buscando una abertura. Quince segundos. El público se había puesto en pie. El balón surcó el aire. Se dirigía directamente a Naruto, que corría raudo hacia la zona de anotación.

Juro que el tiempo se detuvo durante aquellos pocos segundos. El estadio entero guardaba silencio. Los ojos de todos los presentes seguían la trayectoria del balón.

Naruto alargó los brazos, concentrado.

Dio un pequeño salto y lo atrapó. Titubeó una milésima de segundo, seguramente sorprendido de que la pelota estuviera a salvo en sus manos. Se dio media vuelta y echó a correr hacia la zona de anotación.

La afición estalló en aplausos mientras el resto del equipo corría hacia él para celebrar la victoria. Kō y yo nos abrazamos. Abrazamos a las personas que teníamos al lado. Me acerqué a los padres de Naruto.

—¡Alucinante! —dije, mientras el doctor Namikaze me cargaba en sus brazos.

Me parecía lógico celebrar el triunfo con los padres de Naruto. Eran parte de mi familia; aquello no había cambiado. Sabía que, antes o después, todo volvería a la normalidad. Uno no expulsa de su vida a los miembros de su familia.

Eché un vistazo al campo. Sara entró corriendo junto con las otras animadoras y se unió al alboroto. Naruto la besó rápidamente antes de que sus compañeros se lo llevaran a hombros.

Naruto estaba radiante. Aquello era lo que siempre había soñado: formar parte del equipo, ser uno más.

La euforia que me había invadido se esfumó rápidamente. Aunque sabía que debía alegrarme por él, tenía que afrontar la verdad.

En aquel momento, supe que lo había perdido para siempre.

Es sorprendente hasta qué punto ganar un partido puede alimentar la autoconfianza de una persona. O su ego.

Después del partido, le envié a Naruto un mensaje para felicitarlo. No me respondió.

Lo vi en el estacionamiento de la escuela el lunes siguiente por la mañana y lo saludé de lejos, pero él estaba demasiado ocupado haciéndose el mamón como para reparar en mí.

En el colegio, no se hablaba de otra cosa, como si fuera la primera vez que ganábamos un partido. Por lo visto, nadie se acordaba de que nuestro equipo había jugado fatal durante los primeros tres cuartos de ese juego. Parecía que lo único que importaba eran los últimos veinte segundos. Si aquella jugada se hubiera producido dos minutos antes, ya la habríamos olvidado.

Y sí, mi actitud era horrible. Una buena amiga se habría alegrado más por Naruto, pero ¿acaso seguíamos siendo amigos? Llevábamos semanas sin intercambiar palabra. Teníamos personas más importantes (que no mejores) con las que pasar el rato.

Mi enojo alcanzó su máximo apogeo el día que doblé en un pasillo para dirigirme al salón de inglés y lo vi caminando con Lee y Chōji. Llevaban puestas las chaquetas de futbol americano, con las mangas blancas, y recorrían los pasillos con ese atlético aire de superioridad que nunca he acabado de entender. El hecho de que seas capaz de lanzar un balón, patearlo o hacer algo medianamente bien con él, ¿te convierte automáticamente en un héroe? Los músicos de la banda, por más talento musical que tuvieran, no iban por ahí como si todos tuviéramos que hacerles reverencias.

Me recordé a mí misma que sólo unos cuantos de aquellos chicos conseguirían entrar en un equipo universitario, y que el porcentaje de los que acabarían por convertirse en ególatras atletas profesionales era aún menor; eso si alguno lo lograba. Dentro de veinte años, Chōji probablemente sería un calvo obeso que viviría para recordar sus glorias pasadas como futbolista juvenil.

Yo quería creer —o al menos así lo esperaba— que aún tenía mucho por vivir. Me parecía deprimente pensar que algún día recordaría los años de la secundaria como la mejor época de mi vida.

—Eh, Hinata —canturreó Chōji.

Hice una mueca cuando me crucé con él.

—Uy, me parece que alguien está en esos días del mes —se burló Chōji—. Debes de tenerlos marcados en el calendario, ¿no, California? No creo que te guste estar cerca cuando le baja.

En primer lugar, puaj. En segundo, ¿no se le ocurría nada mejor para explicar el hecho de que alguien no quisiera hablar con él? No podía concebir que una chica lo considerara un completo pendejo, así que lo atribuía a la fisiología femenina.

Me detuve en mitad del pasillo. No debería haberle hecho caso, pero aquel día no estaba de humor para sus babosadas.

—¿No se te ocurre nada mejor? —le escupí.

Los tres se detuvieron, y todos se dieron media vuelta, menos Naruto, que farfulló algo de que me ignoraran.

Chōji esbozó una sonrisa grosera.

—Oh, se me ocurren cosas mucho mejores, pero no creo que pudieras soportarlas.

Chōji estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que le venía en gana. Y, en aquel momento, me apeteció sacarlo de sus casillas. Quería que, para variar, alguien que no fuera yo se sintiera rechazado.

—No creo que me afectaran lo más mínimo, Chōji, créeme, teniendo en cuenta que lo único que sabes de las mujeres es lo que te enseñan en clase de ciencias de la salud.

Ponme a prueba.

Lee soltó ese "uh" que lanzan los chicos para incitar a otro a aceptar un desafío.

—¡Toma ésa! —se rio.

Naruto permaneció inmóvil.

A Chōji no le hizo tanta gracia.

—En serio, Hinata, en términos de inteligencia, no me llegas ni a la suela del zapato.

Vaya ridiculez.

Su expresión de suficiencia me puso furiosa. Me había arrebatado a Naruto, y esta vez no se lo pondría fácil.

Me incliné hacia él.

—Tú sabes que una S en un examen no significa "simpático", ¿verdad?

Chōji me miró de arriba abajo. Acto seguido, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, como si se le acabara de ocurrir la réplica que estaba buscando. Sin embargo, nada de lo que hiciera Chōji podía afectarme. Ni ligando ni en una discusión, jamás.

—Pues claro —ronroneó—. Yo no soy medio retrasado.

Durante un instante, me quedé estupefacta.

Luego me acerqué unos pasos. Naruto retrocedió.

—Perdona, ¿te importaría repetir lo que dijiste?

Estaba convencida de que ni siquiera Chōji caería tan bajo.

Dobló los brazos hacia los hombros y dejó las manos colgando. Unió las piernas por las rodillas y empezó a andar como si tuviera una discapacidad.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué quiere decir "repetir"?

Sin saber siquiera lo que estaba haciendo, empujé a Chōji. Con fuerza. Él retrocedió medio paso. Luego se rio. Lo cual me enfureció aún más.

—Hinata —Naruto me agarró del brazo—. Tranquilízate.

Le di un empujón.

—No. No voy a tranquilizarme. ¿Y tú te vas a quedar ahí como si nada mientras éste se burla de mi tío que, por cierto, te tiene mucho cariño? ¿Que es incapaz de decir nada malo de nadie? ¿Que desde luego nunca sería tan cruel como para mofarse de otra persona?

Se me había quebrado la voz. Noté que me empezaba a temblar todo el cuerpo.

—Por Dios —Chōji parecía impresionado—. Perdona, Hinata. Pensaba que sabías aguantar las bromas.

—¿Te parece chistoso? —le espeté con desprecio. No quería llorar delante de Chōji. No podía dejar que supiera hasta qué punto me habían afectado sus palabras—. Eres patético. Me muero por verte dentro de diez años, cuando te enfrentes a la realidad de la vida más allá de estas cuatro paredes.

Adoptó una expresión tan despectiva como mi tono de voz.

—Te crees muy dura, ¿verdad? Vas por ahí como si fueras superior al resto de la humanidad. Pero te diré una cosa. Sólo porque tu madre haya muerto no tienes derecho a portarte como una zorra.

Un coraje indescriptible, que llevaba años sin sentir, se apoderó de mí. Aunque me daba cuenta de que Chōji ya se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que había dicho, era demasiado tarde. Que dijera lo que quisiera de mí, pero ¿cómo se atrevía a nombrar a mi mamá?

Quería cerrarle la boca. Y lo hice del único modo que sabía.

No tuvo la misma suerte que Naruto. No lo besé.

Cerré el puño y se lo estampé en la boca.

Chōji, el superatleta, cayó de nalgas.

Me erguí sobre él.

—Como vuelvas a decir una sola palabra sobre mí o mi familia, no seré tan delicada.

Me di media vuelta y choqué con el señor Guy, el maestro de educación física.

—Señorita Hyūga, tendrá que acompañarme a mi oficina, y eso va por los caballeros también.

—¡Fue ella! —gritó Chōji.

—Ya basta, señor Akimichi —el señor Guy se interpuso entre ambos—. No crea que no oí lo que le dijo.

Los cuatro seguimos al maestro a su oficina. Nos llevaron a dos salas distintas. Sabía que me había metido en un buen lío. Era consciente de que mi impecable expediente académico corría peligro. Pero me daba igual. Estaba furiosa. Enojada con el mundo.

¿Y cómo no estarlo? Me habían arrebatado a la persona más importante de mi vida sin ninguna explicación. Muchas otras veces sacaba fuerzas de la flaqueza. A menudo conseguía fingir que todo iba bien.

Hay ocasiones, sin embargo, en que una chica necesita a su madre.

Esperé en la oficina de la directora durante lo que me pareció una eternidad. Tuve todo ese tiempo para replantear mi comportamiento. Recordé que una vez, cuando iba a primero, me enojé con un niño de cuarto que siempre me molestaba durante el recreo.

Me insultaba y a veces me tiraba palos.

Por fin se lo conté a mi mamá. Le dije que lo odiaba y que la próxima vez le daría un puñetazo en la cara.

Mi mamá me respondió que no debía golpear a nadie, porque la violencia nunca es la solución. Cuando le pegas a alguien, le estás demostrando que te importa lo que opina de ti. Y que no debía darle tanto poder a nadie.

Sin embargo, no era con Choji con quien estaba enfadada. No era él quien me importaba.

La puerta se abrió por fin y apareció mi papá. Me sentí enormemente culpable de haberle obligado a acudir al colegio. No quería ser la causa de una de esas horribles llamadas.

—Eh, Hina —me dijo con suavidad. Sólo me llamaba así cuando estaba preocupado por su "hijita".

La directora Senju le pidió por gestos que se sentara. Yo no podía ni mirar a mi papá de tanto que me horrorizaba mi propio comportamiento.

—Bueno, informé a tu papá de lo sucedido. Parece ser que la versión de Naruto y la de Lee coinciden. El relato de Chōji ha sido más dramático —la directora Senju frunció los labios como si se aguantara la risa—. Aunque entiendo que te provocó lo que te dijo Chōji, por desafortunado que fuera, no justifica tu reacción. Nuestra política en relación con cualquier tipo de violencia es muy estricta, y tú lo golpeaste. Quedas expulsada el resto de la semana y tendrás que quedarte después de las clases durante dos semanas más. Si no se producen más incidentes, no mencionaremos esto en tu expediente.

Estaba tan sorprendida como aliviada. Era la semana de Acción de Gracias, así que sólo faltaría dos días a la escuela. Y, con un poco de suerte, mi expediente no se echaría a perder.

Me levanté rápidamente y seguí a mi papá al exterior. Él guardó silencio durante todo el trayecto de regreso a casa. Yo me miraba la mano derecha. La tenía hinchada y algo enrojecida.

El coche se detuvo y mi papá apagó el motor. Alcé la vista y descubrí que estábamos en el estacionamiento de Culver's.

—¿Qué…? —musité.

Mi papá volteó a mirarme con lágrimas en los ojos.

—No puedo decir que diera saltos de alegría al recibir esa llamada, Hinata, pero luego la directora Senju y Naruto me contaron lo sucedido y, bueno… Tu mamá era una de las personas más buenas sobre la faz de la Tierra. No le habría hecho daño ni a una mosca.

Estaba a punto de echarme a llorar. Le había fallado a mi papá y, lo que era peor, también a mi mamá.

—Pero —posó la mano sobre la mía— jamás habría tolerado que nadie molestara a su familia. Eso no le habría sentado nada bien. Tu mamá habría hecho lo mismo que tú, mi vida. Cada día que pasa me recuerdas más a ella. Y aunque lamento no poder ayudarte tanto como ella lo habría hecho, estoy orgulloso de ti. Y ella también lo estaría.

—¿De verdad? —ahora las lágrimas fluían a mares por mis mejillas.

—Claro que sí —mi papá me apretó la mano con fuerza—. Y sé que ella te está mirando ahora, seguramente riéndose con disimulo y lamentando no poder estar aquí contigo. Ella habría querido que te invitara a una crema por actuar con decisión y plantar cara en nombre de tu tío y en el tuyo.

Me imaginé a mi mamá tal como la describía y supe que tenía razón. Ella jamás habría tolerado que alguien se burlara de Kō. Una de las cosas que más le gustó a mi papá de ella cuando empezaron a salir fue que nunca sobreprotegió a Kō. Trataba a su hermano pequeño como a todo el mundo. No le habría permitido a nadie hablar de Kō o de mí en ese tono.

—¿Es una sonrisa lo que veo? —preguntó mi papá.

Asentí.

—Tienes razón. Sé que mamá estaría orgullosa. Estaría orgullosa de los dos, papá — mi comentario le sorprendió, pero es que yo no era la única que había perdido a alguien—. Vamos a pedir esa crema.

* * *

_**Que me cuelguen si Hinata no es alucinante. **_

**-JuuHinamori.**


	14. Chapter 14

**ACLARACIÓN: **Los personajes de Naruto **NO ME PERTENECEN, **son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Ésta historia** NO ME PERTENECE, **es una **ADAPTACIÓN**** SIN FINES DE LUCRO, **y pertenece a la escritora estadounidense **Elizabeth Eulberg.**

**Leí el libro hace unos años y me encantó, espero que ésta adaptación les guste también, sólo le hice pequeñísimos cambios a la historia para que concordara con los personajes de Naruto.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS a Daiu Naruhina y a Paz (L) ! Si tienen alguna duda o petición de algún One-Shot no duden en hacérmelo saber :)**

* * *

_Lo lamento muchísimo, Hinata. Me siento fatal por lo que pasó. Debería haber intervenido. Debería haber sido yo el que le calló la boca. No me puedo creer que fuera tan imbécil. Es un milagro que vuelvas a hablarme, de verdad. Y doy gracias de no haberme cruzado nunca con tu gancho derecho._

_Lo siento mucho. No debería bromear con eso._

_Soy un idiota._

_Que me cuelguen si no merezco un puñetazo en la cara._

_Lo siento mucho._

_Haré como si no hubieras dicho nada._

Capítulo 14

Tenía que ordenar mis ideas. Así que hice lo único que siempre me ayuda a sentirme mejor.

Correr.

Como la temporada de futbol había terminado, no tenía que preocuparme por correr demasiado o por quemar calorías de más. No tenía que pensar en ganar peso. Ni en nada.

Me bastaba con correr.

Reconozco que atrapar el balón y oír los aplausos fue alucinante. Entiendo que la gente se clave en momentos así. Que quieras revivir una y otra vez esa fracción de segundo en la que te sientes invencible.

Mi papá tiene un amigo de la época de la secundaria que siempre lo obliga a narrar la historia de cierto partido de béisbol. Cada vez que ese tipo viene a casa, la cuenta. Y los demás nos quedamos allí escuchando, como si no la hubiéramos oído ya un millón de veces. Antes me parecía patético que alguien volviera la vista una y otra vez hacia un único partido, hacia una jugada, y la considerara el momento más importante de su vida.

Ahora lo entiendo.

Yo era el machote. El héroe. El jugador más valioso del equipo. Lo único que tuve que hacer fue atrapar un balón. Un balón que Jacob me había lanzado con la máxima precisión. ¿Recibió él los elogios que merecía? No tantos como yo.

Allí estaba yo, en pleno apogeo de mi ego, cuando Hinata tuvo que venir a arruinarme la fiesta.

¿Y qué hizo el machote, el héroe, el jugador más valioso del equipo? Se quedó allí, aterrorizado, sin mover un dedo.

No hizo nada de nada.

Me tocó relatar lo sucedido no sólo a la directora sino también al padre de Hinata.

Parecía preocupadísimo cuando llegó al colegio. Luego tuvo que escuchar lo valiente que había sido su hija.

Mientras yo estaba allí sin intervenir.

Me tocó repetir las horribles palabras que Chōji había pronunciado.

Mientras yo lo escuchaba todo de brazos cruzados.

Jamás en la vida me he sentido tan fracasado.

Antes de pensar siquiera a dónde me dirigía, acabé en el parque Riverside. Había corrido tan deprisa que veía salir mi propio aliento en forma de breves vaharadas.

Caminé un poco para tranquilizarme, aunque el frío ya me estaba causando ese efecto.

Por lo general, no suelo forzarme tanto a principios del invierno, pero necesitaba poner distancia con lo sucedido el día anterior.

Había echado a andar hacia los columpios cuando divisé a alguien haciendo estiramientos en la zona de las mesas de picnic. Me detuve en seco cuando reconocí a Hinata. Había apoyado la pierna derecha en la mesa y se inclinaba sobre sí misma para estirar los tendones.

Fui presa de la confusión. ¿Debía acercarme a ella o marcharme antes de que me viera?

Decidí aproximarme. Ya iba siendo hora de que me comportara como el tipo rudo que había fingido ser a lo largo de la semana pasada. O, para ser más exactos, de los meses pasados.

—Eh —la saludé.

Ella se dio media vuelta, sobresaltada.

—Ah, hola.

Se quedó quieta un momento antes de seguir estirando.

—¿Empiezas ahora?

—No, terminé.

Yo ya lo sabía. Conocía sus costumbres. Le gustaba correr a solas. La ayudaba a despejar la mente. No necesitaba el aplauso de un equipo o de toda una multitud para hacer lo que le gustaba.

Titubeé. Quería arreglar las cosas entre nosotros, pero no estaba seguro de a qué precio. Así que empecé por hacer lo que debería haber hecho meses atrás: disculparme.

—Mira, Hinata…

Me interrumpió.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Es un idiota —le aseguré.

Esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

—Es tu mejor amigo.

Quise decirle: "No, tú eres mi mejor amiga". Sin embargo, yo no me había comportado como un amigo últimamente, y mucho menos como su mejor amigo.

Abrí la boca con la intención de decir algo que disipara la tensión que flotaba entre nosotros. Sólo me salió:

—Nos vemos en Acción de Gracias.

"¿Nos vemos en acción de gracias?" Debería haberle pedido que me diera un puñetazo allí mismo. A lo mejor así me inculcaba algo de sentido común.

—Sí —empezó a alejarse.

—Eh, Hinata —la llamé—. ¿Aún te apetece que vayamos?

Dudó un instante.

—Claro.

Aunque la vacilación sólo duró un par de segundos, bastó para que comprendiera la gravedad de los daños.

Mis papás me dejaron que los llevara a la fiesta de Acción de Gracias en mi coche nuevo. En circunstancias normales, esta responsabilidad me habría emocionado, pero estaba nervioso. Por primera vez desde que conocía a los Hyūga, no tenía nada claro cómo debía comportarme. Quería esforzarme al máximo para asegurarme de que Hinata se la pasara en grande. No hacer o decir nada que la disgustara.

Kō abrió la puerta con una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro.

—¡Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias!

El sentimiento de culpa me atravesó como un puñal cuando recordé las palabras de Chōji.

Todos nos felicitamos por las fiestas mientras mis papás y yo dejábamos los abrigos y los regalos. Habíamos llevado un centro de mesa, pastel de calabaza, camarones para botanear y bebidas para los adultos.

El delicioso aroma de las fiestas nos inundó cuando entramos en la sala.

Mi mamá dejó el coctel de camarones en la mesita baja, junto a los aperitivos que había preparado Hinata: nueces pecanas especiadas, rollitos de tocino y, para mi infinita alegría, bola de queso.

—¡Sí! —me senté y agarré una galleta salada.

—¡Deja algo para los demás!

Kō me empujó suavemente cuando los dos empezamos a servirnos. Si Acción de Gracias cayera en verano, no me costaría nada engordar un poco durante la temporada de futbol.

—¡Hinata! —mi mamá la saludó con un enorme abrazo cuando ella entró en la sala—. Todo esto se ve delicioso. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—En nada, de verdad —echó un vistazo al reloj—. No tengo que preocuparme por nada durante al menos treinta minutos.

—¿No quieres que te releve con el pavo? —se ofreció mi mamá.

—El pavo está listo. Lo preparé ayer —Hinata se llevó un rollito de tocino a la boca—. La última vez hice un pavo relleno creativo. Este año quería preparar la receta de mi tía Natsu. Ayer asé el pavo y lo dejé marinándose en salsa de carne toda la noche.

—Está riquísimo —aseguró Kō mientras me quitaba el cuchillo para servirse más bola de queso.

—No se lo coman todo, que preparé muchos platillos: relleno, arroz salvaje, macarrones con queso, cazuela de camote, zanahorias glaseadas… Creo que hay ensalada por alguna parte. Pero no estoy segura, ¡hoy es fiesta!

—Todo suena delicioso —mi mamá frotó el brazo de Hinata—. Estás preciosa, mi vida —era verdad. Se había puesto el vestido lila que tanto resalta el azul de su cabello—. Te extrañamos. Naruto no para de decirnos lo ocupada que estás.

La pasta de queso se me atragantó. Ser descubierto en una mentira no era el mejor modo de empezar la velada. Me había propuesto que la cena fuera tan divertida como las que compartíamos antes, aunque mi mera presencia bastara para arruinarla.

Escudriñé el rostro de Hinata para averiguar si iba a revelar que yo había recurrido a mil excusas para explicar por qué ya nunca pasaba por la casa. Por qué ya no podíamos celebrar las cenas del domingo. Que si Hinata tenía que hacer tal cosa con sus compañeros de cocina, que si había quedado con los amigos de la escuela para tal otra…

Ahora bien, la verdadera razón de su ausencia había sido mi egoísmo. No quería que nada me impidiera pasar tiempo con los chicos. Me molestaba depender tanto de Hinata. Como si ella fuera una especie de lastre. Sin embargo, el único culpable era mi ego, esa inseguridad mía que me inducía a querer encajar a toda costa.

Hinata sonrió.

—Sí, estos meses han sido una locura.

Agarró un puñado de pecanas y se encaminó a la cocina.

—Voy a ver si necesita ayuda —dije a la vez que me paraba.

Hice oídos sordos al comentario sarcástico de mi papá, pues todos sabían muy bien que la única ayuda que puedo ofrecer en la cocina es mantenerme alejado.

Hinata estaba lavando una olla, de espaldas a mí. Por sus movimientos, no pude adivinar si la había ofendido.

—¿Puedo hacer algo? —me ofrecí.

Sus hombros se crisparon.

—No, gracias.

—¿Estás segura?

Me coloqué a un lado del fregadero y agarré una jerga.

—Como quieras —me tendió la olla mojada.

Hinata se dio impulso para sentarse en la isla de la cocina mientras yo empezaba a secar el traste.

—¿Invitaste a Sara a comer el postre? —me preguntó.

Cuando mi mamá había llamado a Hinata para preguntarle qué podía llevar, ella le había sugerido que invitara a Sara a venir cuando su propia cena familiar hubiera terminado.

—No. Pensé que estaríamos mejor sólo los de la familia —titubeé—. Si te soy sincero, no sé si seguiré con ella mucho más tiempo.

Era verdad. Aunque Sara me gustaba, estaba con ella sobre todo porque me hacía ilusión salir con una animadora. Era lo que hacían casi todos los deportistas de la secundaria. Lo que hacía Chōji. Además, pensaba que tener novia me ayudaría a mantener a raya mis sentimientos por Hinata. Y eso no era justo para Sara. Ni para mí.

—Qué lástima —replicó Hinata.

Su rostro no reflejó emoción alguna. Yo no sabía si de verdad lo lamentaba o lo había dicho con sorna. Normalmente identificaba al momento sus sarcasmos, casi siempre a mi costa.

Una sonrisa bailó en mis labios mientras recordaba algunos de nuestros duelos verbales más sonados. Los chicos nos creemos muy cínicos, pero Hinata nos gana a todos en ingenio y reflejos.

Me miró extrañada.

—¿Sonríes porque tu relación se acabó?

—No, no —no quería darle aún más motivos para consolidar la pobre opinión que tenía de mí—. Es que me estaba acordando de aquella vez que fuimos a un partido de los Brewers…

—Y se te cayó la salchicha al piso —terminó.

—Sí, y a ti no se te olvidará nunca porque…

—¡Te la comiste igualmente!

—Sí —dije en un tono más alto de la cuenta, sobre todo porque me emocionaba que se acordara de los momentos divertidos que habíamos compartido—. Pero…

—No hay "peros" que valgan. Fue asqueroso.

—Sólo estuvo…

—Cinco segundos en el piso.

Adoptó un tono grave para repetir la excusa que yo había dado una y otra vez aquel día. Siempre ponía aquella voz cuando me imitaba. Por lo general me daba coraje que lo hiciera, pero ahora me sonaba a música celestial.

—Recuerda que aún no le había añadido nada.

—Por desgracia, porque si lo hubieras hecho podrías haber retirado el kétchup, como mínimo.

—Sí, pero me habrías molestado de todas formas.

—Porque fue asqueroso —lo dijo muy despacio, como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

Me eché a reír. Durante todo aquel partido, cada vez que pasaba algo —como que los Brewers fallaban o el otro equipo marcaba—, Hinata se inclinaba hacia delante y decía: "Eh, puede que vayan perdiendo, pero al menos no se comieron una salchicha mugrosa". O: "Zas, eso se les habrá atragantado, aunque no tanto como una salchicha sucia".

Hinata me escudriñó:

—Bueno, ¿y qué?

—¿Qué de qué?

Frunció la nariz.

—¿Qué me dices de aquel partido?

—Ah, eso —repuse decepcionado—. Fue divertido.

—Sí —asintió ella. Sonó el temporizador del horno—. Bueno, tendré que pedirte que te vayas. Yo no sirvo comida mugrosa, y con la suerte que tienes…

No terminó la frase, pero me alegré de que me hubiera molestado. Hinata no pierde tiempo ni hace comentarios mordaces con personas que no le importan.

Bien pensado, el hecho de que Hinata fuera mi mejor amiga me preparó para todas las indirectas que se intercambian en un vestidor. Y en la sala de pesas.

—¿Llamas a eso una repetición? —molestó Chōji a Lee, que levantaba pesas en la banca una semana después de Acción de Gracias.

Lee se incorporó y se sentó a mi lado en el tapete que yo había extendido para hacer levantamientos de piernas.

—Te voy a enseñar cómo se hace.

Chōji se tendió en la banca y se puso a subir y a bajar las pesas sin mostrar esfuerzo alguno.

—Claro, hermano, tú sólo pesas veinte kilos más que yo —le recordó Lee.

—Qué le voy a hacer, hermano, si me veo mejor.

Yo seguí estirando mis extremidades inferiores en silencio. Lee se puso a hacer estiramientos también mientras me preguntaba:

—¿Gustas unos cuantos suicidios en la cancha?

El tiempo refrescaba por momentos a medida que se acercaba la Navidad, así que habíamos optado por quedarnos dentro. Habíamos pasado por la sala de pesas que había encima del gimnasio después de que Lee terminara el entrenamiento de baloncesto.

—Por mí está bien.

Me levanté y agarré la toalla.

—Eso, lárguense a otra parte, flacuchos, ya que no soportan la presión —gruñó Chōji mientras acababa la última serie.

—Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza —se rio Lee.

—Eh, que llevo un montón de rato haciendo pesas. Es que me reservo para los partidos.

—Excusas —lo molesté.

—¿Qué problema tienes, California? —Chōji se levantó y caminó hacia mí—. Últimamente estás rarísimo.

Yo no estaba "rarísimo". Sólo había dejado de reírle a Chōji las bromas que no tenían gracia.

Chōji prosiguió:

—Me parece que, ahora que saboreaste la buena vida, te hace falta más. Pero no te preocupes, el año pasará volando y muy pronto volveremos al campo. Este curso será alucinante. Te pondrán de titular, seguro, y seremos los mejores. Ya lo creo que sí.

Me encogí de hombros. Sonaba bien, pero no sabía qué precio tendría que pagar. Por primera vez, no estaba seguro de que valiera la pena.

—Te digo —Chōji me tiró una botella de agua—. El atletismo te va a dejar frío. Pasarás de jugar delante de cientos de personas que gritan tu nombre a… ¿qué? ¿Cinco personas como máximo en las gradas?

Sí, pero las personas que más me importaban no se perdían una competición.

En aquel momento me di cuenta de que quizá Hinata no se dejara ver este año por las pistas. En el fondo, lo entendía, pero me había acostumbrado a que estuviera allí, animándome.

Siempre podía contar con ella cuando la necesitaba. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de mí mismo.

—Me parece que ya sé de qué va todo esto —Chōji se sentó y me ordenó por gestos que me acomodara en el banco de enfrente. Yo obedecí porque siempre lo había hecho —. Mira, siento lo que pasó con tu chica.

—Hinata —le corregí.

—Hinata —suspiró al decir el nombre—. Me disculpé con ella, aunque estoy seguro de que no me tomó en serio. Prácticamente le supliqué a Senju que no la expulsara. Me pasé con ella, ya lo sé. No sé qué tiene esa chica, pero me saca de mis casillas. Es como si le diera igual lo que piensen de ella.

"No", respondí mentalmente. "Sólo le da igual lo que tú pienses de ella."

—Bah —Chōji se quedó pensativo un momento y luego se palmeó las rodillas—. Chicas, ya sabes.

No, yo no sabía. Era obvio que no tenía ni idea.

Sin embargo, no dije nada. Me quedé allí en silencio hasta que bajamos al gimnasio y empezamos a correr suicidios.

Lee y yo nos colocamos en la línea de base, bajo la cesta. Chōji sacó el cronómetro y marcó la salida. Corrí a la línea de tiro libre, luego de vuelta a la base, después al centro del campo, otra vez a la línea de base, a la línea de tiro libre del otro extremo y de vuelta a la base. Estaba deseando recorrer la pista entera. Era lo que se me daba mejor. Sólo le llevaba unas zancadas de ventaja a Lee, pero le sacaría más cuando empezáramos a recorrer tramos largos.

No oía lo que gritaba Chōji. Estaba concentrado en la meta siguiente, en el próximo punto que debía tocar antes de girar y echar a correr otra vez.

Sabía que Lee avanzaba exhausto hacia la línea de base opuesta. Lo único que tenía que hacer era pivotar y correr de vuelta. Me incliné para tocar la línea de base pero, al girar, se me clavó la pantorrilla y me torcí la pierna. Noté un crujido y, sin saber lo que estaba pasando, me venció mi propio peso y me desplomé en la cancha. Un dolor insoportable me recorrió el cuerpo desde la rodilla. Me la agarré y grité.

Sujetándome la pierna, me mecía adelante y atrás.

—¡No te muevas, Naruto! —Chōji se arrodilló a mi lado—. Intenta relajarte. Lee fue a buscar al entrenador.

Yo no podía estar quieto. Me dolía demasiado para quedarme allí tendido. Empecé a temblar.

Algo iba mal.

Algo iba muy, muy mal.

* * *

_**Sé que es un poco corto, pero recordar que es una adaptación.**_

_**¡Que me cuelguen si no quisiera un Naruto así en mi vida!**_

_**-JuuHinamori.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**ACLARACIÓN: **Los personajes de Naruto **NO ME PERTENECEN, **son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Ésta historia** NO ME PERTENECE, **es una **ADAPTACIÓN**** SIN FINES DE LUCRO, **y pertenece a la escritora estadounidense **Elizabeth Eulberg.**

**Leí el libro hace unos años y me encantó, espero que ésta adaptación les guste también, sólo le hice pequeñísimos cambios a la historia para que concordara con los personajes de Naruto.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS a Daiu Naruhina (L) ! Si tienen alguna duda o petición de algún One-Shot no duden en hacérmelo saber :)**

* * *

_¿Qué problema tienen los chicos, que siempre están compitiendo, ya sea en la banca o corriendo? ¿Por qué lo convierten todo en un concurso?_

_No sé… ¿testosterona?_

_Siempre ponen esa excusa para todo._

_¿Ah, sí? ¿Y funciona?_

_No._

_Está bien. ¿Y qué me dices de las chicas?_

_¿De las chicas? Pues que somos el género superior, obviamente._

_Ya, y tú no estás siendo parcial ahora mismo._

_Pues claro que no. Las mujeres somos racionales y ecuánimes por naturaleza._

_¿Eso lo estás diciendo en serio?_

_¿Tú qué crees?_

_Ya sabes que a veces no sé si hablas en serio._

_Es uno de los defectos de los hombres._

_Ya, como las mujeres nunca envían mensajes confusos…_

_Tienes toda la razón, eso que quede claro._

_No sé ni por qué me esfuerzo._

_¿Ves? Los hombres enseguida tiran la toalla._

_No es verdad._

_En serio, ¿tengo que recordarte por qué estamos hablando siquiera? ¿Quién fue la más madura de los dos?_

_Ugh. Tienes razón._

_Ya lo sé._

_Chicas._

_Sí, somos increíbles por naturaleza._

Capítulo 15

Por fin me enfrentaba cara a cara con mi peor enemigo. Y esta vez estaba decidida a salir victoriosa.

Saqué el molde del horno con mucho cuidado. El suflé se había hinchado y, a primera vista, tenía la consistencia adecuada. Sosteniéndolo con las dos manos, me acerqué despacio al lugar donde mi papá estaba sentado.

—Parece perfecto —comentó cuando lo dejé sobre la mesa.

—Pruébalo —le ordené.

Era la cuarta vez que intentaba preparar un suflé. Los dos primeros no se habían inflado; por lo visto, no había batido las claras de huevo lo suficiente. La tercera vez, lo saqué del horno demasiado pronto y se hundió antes de que siquiera lo depositara sobre el mármol.

Sonriendo, mi papá hincó el tenedor. Me incliné hacia delante mientras lo probaba.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar, pero dejé que respondiera el contestador.

—Qué bueno —dijo mi papá con la boca llena. Tomó otro enorme bocado.

Cuando sonó su teléfono, ambos lo miramos fijamente.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté temiendo que le hubiera pasado algo al tío Ko. Miré la pantalla de mi teléfono y, justo cuando mi papá me informaba que era la mamá de Naruto, vi que tenía una llamada suya.

—¿Sí? —respondió mi papá. Frunció el ceño—. Oh, no. ¿Qué pasó?

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. Intenté deducir lo que pasaba a partir de los "oh, no" y "claro" de mi papá. Por fin, dijo:

—Ahora mismo vamos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté.

—Naruto se desgarró el ligamento cruzado mientras entrenaba —mi papá meneó la cabeza—. Acaban de llegar del hospital y se encuentra muy mal. Pobrecito. Tenemos que ir ahora mismo.

—Oh —Naruto nunca se saltaba el calentamiento ni se forzaba demasiado. No podía creer que se hubiera hecho daño. Y aquella lesión era de las que tardan en curarse—. ¿Tiene que hacer reposo?

—Sí, pero preguntó por ti.

Mi papá se levantó y agarró las llaves de la casa.

—¿De verdad?

Se volteó a mirarme.

—Pues claro, Hinata. Eres su mejor amiga.

Negó con la cabeza como si yo estuviera desvariando. Yo aún no había reaccionado cuando él ya estaba en el garaje.

Saqué rápidamente una bolsa de brownies del congelador para ofrecérselos a Naruto. Mi mamá siempre decía que es de buena educación llevar algo cuando vas de visita. Hacía tanto tiempo que no pisaba su casa que me sentía una invitada.

Menos mal que era su mejor amiga…

El padre de Naruto parecía agotado cuando abrió la puerta.

—Me alegro mucho de que vinieran —me abrazó con fuerza—. Eres la primera persona por la que preguntó.

Estuve a punto de dar las gracias, pero me di cuenta de que quizá no fuera la respuesta más adecuada. Así que decidí preguntar qué tal estaba Naruto.

El doctor Namikaze suspiró con la preocupación grabada en el semblante.

—Muy disgustado, claro. Volveremos a examinarlo dentro de una semana, pero es probable que haya que operarlo. El desgarro del ligamento anterior… —se mordió la lengua—. Lo siento, estoy hablando como un médico. Básicamente, tendrá que hacer reposo durante una buena temporada. La recuperación dura varios meses. No volverá a estar en plena forma hasta seis meses después de la cirugía, como mínimo.

Hice cálculos mentales. Se perdería el campeonato de primavera y no era seguro que pudiera jugar futbol el próximo año. Con lo mucho que necesitaba pertenecer a un equipo para sentirse seguro de sí mismo… Por lo menos, si todo iba bien, estaría recuperado para las últimas carreras durante la secundaria.

Entramos en la cocina y vi a la señora Namikaze sentada a la mesa con Chōji y Lee.

Chōji me sonrió, pero se quedó helado cuando vio a mi papá.

—Qué tal, chicos —dije yo para despejar el ambiente.

A mi lado, mi papá guardó silencio.

—No pasa nada —le susurré.

Yo ya había demostrado que sabía manejar a Chōji. Si alguien debía tener miedo, era él.

Chōji se paró incómodo.

—Fue una caída muy mala —comentó. Lee asintió—. Y te lo juro, Hinata, yo no tuve la culpa.

—¿Y por qué iba a echarte la culpa? —le pregunté, aunque reconozco que la idea había cruzado mi pensamiento.

Él soltó un ligero gruñido.

—Bueno, está claro que no te caigo bien.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? —repliqué en tono irónico.

—Hinata —nos interrumpió el padre de Naruto—. Está arriba y quiere verte.

Subí las escaleras despacio, sin saber lo que me esperaba en la recámara de Naruto. Aunque la puerta estaba abierta, llamé.

Encontré a Naruto sentado en la cama, con la pierna vendada y apoyada en alto. Tenía una bolsa de hielo sobre la rodilla.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le pregunté, aunque su cara hablaba por él.

—La regué —echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

—Todo se arreglará —agarré la silla del escritorio para acercarla a la cama—. Siempre se aprende de estas cosas.

—Seis meses. Como mínimo —su tono de voz era de pura incredulidad. Me miró la mano—. ¿Qué es eso?

Señaló la bolsa de brownies. Yo ni me acordaba de que los había llevado. Los aferraba como si me fuera la vida en ello.

—Eh… ¿Te apetece un brownie? Aún se están descongelando.

Jamás en toda mi vida me había sentido tan idiota.

Se rio.

—Me alegro de comprobar que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Hizo un gesto de dolor y yo di un brinco.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

Me aterrorizaba que le pasara algo cuando yo lo estaba cuidando.

—No —se miró la pierna—. Bueno, necesito muchas cosas. ¿No te sobrará por casualidad un ligamento cruzado anterior?

Fue un alivio descubrir que aún le quedaban ganas de hacer bromas. Aquello no era chistoso, la verdad, pero era un descanso saber que no estaba tan hundido como para haber perdido el sentido del humor.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio. Yo no sabía qué decirle y, sinceramente, llevaba meses esperando que se disculpara. Estuve a punto de soltarle allí mismo que bastaría con que me pidiera perdón de corazón, pero sabía que no era el momento. Se estaba haciendo tarde y, más por romper el silencio que por otra cosa, me levanté.

—Supongo que querrás…

Me agarró del brazo.

—Perdóname, Hinata.

Yo tenía pensado recitarle mi lista de agravios para luego recordarle de cuántas formas distintas lo había apoyado. Exponerle lo mucho que me habían dolido sus palabras y sus actos. Lo mal que la había pasado. Sin embargo, no hizo falta.

Él ya lo sabía.

Así que dije lo que ambos necesitábamos oír.

—No pasa nada.

Me incliné hacia él y lo besé en la frente.

—Sí que pasa —repuso él—. Lo que te hice…

Lo interrumpí.

—Lo sé y ya te disculpaste. Y yo también lo siento. Lo que necesitamos es volver al punto donde estábamos antes.

—Eso es lo que quiero —me sonrió. Con aquella sonrisa suya que yo llevaba meses sin ver—. Ya sabes que no te merezco.

—Desde luego que lo sé.

Le hice un guiño, me di media vuelta y bajé. Tenía la sensación de que todo estaría bien entre nosotros.

Ambos habíamos cometido errores y nos habíamos negado a dar nuestro brazo a torcer, pero debíamos seguir adelante, bien cerca el uno del otro.

—¡Eh! —la cara de mi papá se iluminó cuando me vio—. Estás sonriendo. Eso significa que todo va bien allí arriba.

Sabía que, dadas las circunstancias, debería haber sido más discreta, pero no pude evitarlo.

Naruto volvía a formar parte de mi vida.

Dos semanas antes de Navidad, yo estaba más ocupada que nunca.

Además de estudiar para los exámenes, comprar regalos y hacer de niñera para poder pagar las compras, tenía que cuidar de Naruto en la escuela. Me dieron las llaves de su coche para que pudiera ayudar a su mamá a llevarlo al colegio y traerlo de vuelta.

También cargaba con sus libros, lo cual le daba aún más coraje que las muletas que iba a necesitar hasta que lo operaran dos días después de Año Nuevo. Chōji, Lee y los demás nos echaron una mano durante los primeros días, pero o bien superaron el sentimiento de culpa, o bien la idea de ayudar a su amigo perdió encanto, porque de repente desaparecieron del mapa. Eso sí, animaban a "California" cuando aparecía renqueando por el pasillo, pero su apoyo se limitaba a eso.

Sara y las animadoras, por supuesto, estaban más que dispuestas a colaborar. Nada como hacer de Florence Nightingale para alimentar fantasías románticas.

Por desgracia, Naruto no era un paciente lo que se dice agradecido. Le daba coraje pedir ayuda a los chicos y no quería que las chicas lo compadecieran. Le molestaba, sobre todo, que su mamá lo llevara a la secundaria; decía que se sentía como un alumno de primero.

En fin, que sólo quedaba yo. Estoy segura de que no le gustaba nada tener que depender de mí, pero yo me armaba de paciencia. La sangre no llegaba al río.

—Yo lo hago —me dijo un día antes de comer, cuando me disponía a abrirle el casillero.

—Adelante.

Retrocedí y me limité a observar cómo él hacía equilibrios sobre una pierna y sujetaba a duras penas las muletas para poder abrir el casillero. Cuando lo consiguió, tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para hacerle sitio a la puerta. Se le cayó una muleta cuando intentaba agarrar la bolsa del almuerzo.

Por suerte, yo ya me lo temía y la atrapé antes de que tocase el piso.

—Mira, si quieres te preparo la comida y te la traigo. A mí no me cuesta nada —me ofrecí.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —rezongó.

Le tomé el pelo:

—Ay, pobrecito, mira que ofrecerme a prepararte el almuerzo. Con lo poco que te gusta mi cocina…

Tenten se acercó en aquel momento.

—¿Cómo? ¿Te estás ofreciendo a cocinar? ¿Y qué hay que hacer para conseguir una ensalada de pollo?

—Lesiónate —le espetó Naruto.

Miré a Tenten negando con la cabeza.

—Tiene un mal día.

—No hables de mí como si no estuviera aquí —gruñó Naruto.

—Anda —agarré su bolsa del almuerzo y los tres nos encaminamos a la cafetería —. Si estás de tan mal humor, a lo mejor prefieres sentarte solo.

—Lo siento —repuso con voz queda—. No quería portarme como un…

Yo fui tan amable de terminar la frase por él.

—Grosero. Desagradecido. Amargado. Un grano en el culo.

—Sí —una sonrisa empezó a iluminar su cara—. Todo eso y más.

Le dejé el almuerzo en la mesa, agarré las muletas y las apoyé contra la pared.

—Al menos lo reconoces. Y también espero que seas consciente de lo increíble que soy yo.

—Desde luego —sonrió mientras sacaba su lonchera—. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

—Pues no lo sé, la verdad —apoyé la barbilla en la mano—. ¿Cómo pudiste?

Tenten gimió.

—No puedo creer lo deprisa que se reconciliaron. Es casi enfermizo, de verdad.

—Es que Naruto necesita que le recuerde constantemente lo mucho que depende de mí.

Sabía que a Naruto no le hacía ninguna gracia que insistiera en ello, aunque fuera verdad. Sólo le estaba tomando el pelo porque tenía la sensación de que él se sentía mejor cuando lo hacía.

Típica actitud masculina.

—¿Y qué planes tienen para las vacaciones? —preguntó Tenten.

Sólo faltaban unos días para Navidad.

—Yo tengo pensado flojear y tragar todo lo que pueda.

Estaba agotada de tanto estudiar y llevar a Naruto de acá para allá. Me moría de ganas de pasarme diez días sin hacer nada aparte de ver la tele, leer y comer hasta reventar.

Le había pedido a mi papá que me regalara unos libros de cocina y tenía pensado preparar sushi desde cero (de palitos de cangrejo, prefería no arriesgarme a sufrir una intoxicación de pescado en Navidad).

—Ah, flojear y tragar —Tenten sonrió—. Dos de mis verbos favoritos.

Me volteé a mirar a Naruto.

—Invitaste a Sara a pasar por la casa en Año Nuevo, ¿no?

Como Naruto no estaba para muchas celebraciones, me había ofrecido a preparar una buena cena aquella noche. Tenten acudiría también, pero se marcharía temprano para asistir a la fiesta que organizaba la banda.

Asintió.

—Sí, aunque me sabría mal que se perdiera una buena fiesta por mi culpa.

—¡Eh! —di un manotazo a la mesa—. Habla por ti. Yo me considero una buena fiesta.

—Sí —asintió Tenten—. Lee las inscripciones de los lavabos de los chicos.

—Ja, ja, ja —la fulminé con la mirada.

Cada vez entendía menos la relación que tenía Naruto con Sara, de verdad. Pensaba que iban a terminar, pero aún seguían juntos. Y era lógico. Ella era una de esas chicas guapísimas y entusiastas que siempre están sonriendo y diciendo cumplidos. A Naruto le debía de resultar muy fácil estar con ella. No le creaba problemas. Y yo soy una experta en Naruto y en problemas. Así que, sinceramente, no comprendía por qué Naruto no quería pasar más tiempo con Sara, por más que él dijera que lo hacía por ella. Daba la sensación de que siempre estuviera buscando excusas para no verla. ¿Y por qué demonios no quería celebrar con ella Año Nuevo? Al fin y al cabo, su historial de novias que le ponían el cuerno el último día del año era alarmante. Aunque no hacía falta que yo se lo recordara.

Había aprendido la lección: ni en sueños volvería a entrometerme en las relaciones de Naruto. Si él quería hablarme de ello, perfecto, pero yo no pensaba involucrarme.

Cuando lo hacía, todo salía mal.

A pesar de la locura que la precedió, la Navidad transcurrió sin incidentes. Fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar. Puesto que tanto Sara como Tenten se marcharían rápidamente después de la cena para acudir a otras fiestas, todo indicaba que Naruto y yo daríamos la bienvenida al nuevo año en un ambiente de absoluta tranquilidad.

Sara llevaba un minivestido de fiesta y mallas negras con brillos plateados. También se había recogido el pelo con una liga plateada. Naruto se había puesto jeans y una sudadera. Incluso Tenten, que había quedado con unos amigos después de cenar, llevaba falda. Yo hice un esfuerzo y me puse unos bonitos jeans oscuros con un top cruzado de lentejuelas moradas.

—¡Eh, Kō! —saludó Naruto a mi tío, que estaba sentado en el sofá—. No sabía que tendríamos chambelán. ¡Será mejor que regrese el barril de cerveza!

Kō se rio.

—Cómo crees.

—¡Me extraña que no hayas salido esta noche a romper corazones, Kō! —bromeó Naruto.

Mi tío se sonrojó. Tenía muchísimo éxito con las damas; era un seductor.

—Cenará con nosotros y luego se irá —aclaré.

Por lo visto, todo el mundo tenía plan esa noche. Incluso mi papá se había ido a la fiesta que daban los Namikaze. A mí me habían invitado a un par de lugares, pero me había rehusado. A Naruto no le apetecía ir muy lejos en aquellas condiciones, pero tampoco quería quedarse en casa con todos los amigos de sus padres compadeciéndolo. Lo iban a operar dentro de un par de días, así que, como es comprensible, estaba algo decaído.

Los cinco nos acomodamos en la mesa del comedor. Aquella noche no fui creativa; no sabía qué tipo de cocina le gustaba a Sara, y Naruto no fue de gran ayuda. Preparé una clásica ensalada césar, ñoquis de ricota con crema al pesto y omelette noruega de postre.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Sara con la boca llena—. Está riquísimo.

Bueno, sí, a lo mejor quería impresionarla, sólo un poquito.

—Vaya —me dijo Tenten frotándose la barriga—, tendré que dejar de ser tu amiga si quiero que me quepa el vestido que me compré para el baile de invierno.

—Sólo faltan seis semanas —le recordé.

—Ya, me tomé un descanso —miró el trozo de omelette noruego que la tentaba desde el centro de la mesa—. De momento, seguiré atascándome. Ya me preocuparé por el baile el año que viene —miró el reloj—. Me quedan menos de cuatro horas.

—¿Ya sabes con quién irás? —le preguntó Sara y a Tenten.

Ella enarcó las cejas.

—Le eché el ojo a un baterista.

—Uy… —bromeé—. ¿No sabes lo que dicen de los bateristas?

—Que tienen buena vibra —replicó Tenten impertérrita.

—No —Naruto me miró—. Dicen otra cosa. ¿Me la recuerdas, Hinata?

—Uy, que se dan autobombo para tener más éxito con las chicas —empecé.

Naruto fue tan amable de continuar.

—Pues yo tengo la cabeza como un bombo y ninguna me hace caso. ¿Dónde están mis fans?

—Tú lo que tienes es una bombona por cabeza.

Naruto remató el gag.

—Que me cuelguen si no estoy a punto de darme cabezazos contra la pared de tanto oírlos.

Tenten nos miró fijamente.

—¿Alguien entiende una palabra de lo que dicen?

—Yo sí —replicamos Naruto y yo a la vez.

Tenten miró a Sara.

—Será mejor que nos larguemos antes de que sea yo la que empiece a darse cabezazos contra la pared.

Como es comprensible, Tenten y Sara se marcharon a sus fiestas respectivas en vez de esperar la llegada del Año Nuevo con Naruto y conmigo. Kō se quedó un rato para ayudarme con los platillos porque Naruto tenía que dejar descansar la pierna. Mi tío me ayudó a llevarlo al sótano para que pudiera recostarse en el sofá modular.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —me preguntó Kō.

—Creo que ya está.

Lo abracé con fuerza. Él chocó la palma con Naruto y nos dejó solos.

—Bueno, ¿puedo hacer alguna otra cosa por ti? —le hice una reverencia como si fuera mi amo.

—Ya era hora de que me demostraras algo de respeto —me indicó por gestos que diera una vuelta sobre mí misma.

—Lo tienes claro.

—Por pedir no pierdo nada.

—Yo no tentaría la suerte.

Agarré un almohadón y fingí que lo golpeaba.

—No le harías daño a un hombre indefenso, ¿verdad? —hizo un puchero.

—No me conoces.

Se le iluminaron los ojos.

—La verdad es que sí. ¿Me puedes pasar mi mochila?

Se la tendí.

Naruto rebuscó en ella.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Me regaló el _Especial navideño de Buggy y Floyd._

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?

Sabía que lo habían emitido en Inglaterra hacía un par de semanas, pero no tenía ni idea de cuándo llegaría a Estados Unidos.

—Tengo contactos.

Abrí el estuche y metí el disco en el reproductor.

—¿Lo viste?

—Ni hablar. No sin ti.

Yo no sabía si habría tenido tanta fuerza de voluntad.

Me acurruqué en el sofá junto a Naruto. Ambos nos pusimos a cantar la sintonía de Buggy y Floyd a viva voz.

—¡Ay! ¡Qué emoción!

Hice ademán de darle a Naruto un puñetazo amistoso, pero me contuve. En verdad, no quería golpear a un hombre indefenso.

El especial duraba una hora, así que tuvimos doble ración de Buggy. Fue un episodio sorprendentemente emotivo. Por lo general, Floyd sacaba a Buggy del embrollo en el que se hubiera metido. Esta vez, en cambio, lo dejó solo a los cinco minutos.

—¡Eres más tonto que Abundio, que corría solo y llegó segundo! —exclamó.

—¿Quién era Abundio y por qué corría? —replicó Buggy, con la consiguiente carcajada del público del estudio.

—Eres un hombre hecho y derecho, Theodore —Floy había usado el verdadero nombre de Buggy por primera vez, que yo recordara—. Ya es hora de que te comportes como tal —y se marchó.

—¡Anda! —exclamé—. No puedo creer que Floyd haya hecho eso.

Yo sabía que eran personajes de ficción, pero aquello no me parecía propio de ellos. No estaba segura de querer seguir viendo el episodio. Me gustaba recordarlos como una pareja divertida que siempre estaba como el perro y el gato.

—Ya —asintió Naruto en voz baja—. O sea, es un milagro que no lo haya hecho antes. Con lo cascarrabias que es…

Puse la pausa.

—¿De verdad acabas de llamarlo "cascarrabias"?

—Pues… sí —me miró con incredulidad—. Floyd siempre se está quejando de Buggy y de la sociedad en general. No para de comentar lo absurdas que son ciertas cosas. Es chistoso, claro que sí, pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo que se hartara de su amigo.

—Reconocerás que Floyd tiene razón en casi todo.

Naruto se echó a reír.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Sí! ¿Cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta hasta ahora?

—¿De qué?

Me señaló.

—Tú eres Floyd.

—¿Que yo soy qué?

Lo miré boquiabierta. No podía creer que Naruto acabara de compararme con un viejo cascarrabias inglés.

—Siempre estás haciendo comentarios del tipo: "¿Por qué Chōji se cree superior a todo el mundo sólo porque es capaz de taclear a un jugador?".

—Tengo razón, ¿no? —me defendí.

—Y: "¿Por qué la gente escribe 'LOL'? ¿No se supone que se están riendo? ¿Tan huevones nos hemos vuelto?".

—Como si a ti no te diera coraje.

Ahora Naruto se reía a carcajadas.

—¡Ya entiendo por qué te gusta tanto esta serie!

—Según eso, ¿tú eres Buggy? —contraataqué.

—Bueno, es muy chistoso.

—Y también es muy tonto, así que… —volví a desplomarme en el asiento.

—Está bien, está bien —Naruto me quitó el control de la tele—. Acabemos de ver el capítulo. A un anciano como tú no le conviene alterarse.

Esta vez sí lo golpeé.

—¡Ay! —se frotó el hombro.

—Que me cuelguen si he podido evitarlo.

Le dediqué una sonrisita tonta antes de devolver la atención a la pantalla.

Buggy y Floyd lo estaban pasando fatal en ausencia del otro. La historia nos tocaba de cerca. Buggy vagaba sin rumbo bajo la lluvia con una música deprimente de fondo. Se me saltaban las lágrimas. Era increíble que un episodio de Buggy y Floyd me hiciera llorar.

Floyd dobló la esquina con un gran paraguas. Se detuvo al ver al que fuera su mejor amigo. Caminó despacio hacia él.

Naruto me tomó la mano.

Floyd tapó a Buggy con el paraguas.

—Así es Londres —dijo Floyd—. Necesitas un paraguas en cualquier época del año.

Buggy le sonrió con timidez.

—Tienes razón. Que me cuelguen si… —se mordió la lengua.

¿Acabábamos de presenciar la muerte de la famosa frase de Buggy? Naruto y yo intercambiamos una mirada.

Buggy prosiguió.

—No, ahora mismo quiero un paraguas para protegerme de la lluvia, pero lo que necesito es a mi mejor amigo.

Floyd le rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

—Que me cuelguen si yo pudiera haberlo dicho mejor.

Se dirigieron a su departamento para abrir los regalos de Navidad. Aún hubo algún que otro gag, pero en general el episodio me dejó en un estado introspectivo, sopesando la diferencia entre lo que quieres y lo que necesitas.

Naruto y yo guardamos silencio durante unos minutos, mientras pasaban los créditos.

—Bueno —habló Naruto por fin—. Vaya sorpresa. Es profundo.

—Sí —asentí—, pero me encantó.

—Es… —Naruto se quedó mirando al vacío.

Encendí la tele para que pudiéramos ver la retransmisión de las campanadas. Estuvimos platicando un rato de los cantantes y los actores que iban apareciendo.

Por fin llegó el Año Nuevo. Naruto y yo alzamos las copas de sidra y brindamos mientras llovía confeti en la ciudad de Nueva York.

—¡Feliz Año Nuevo! —me incliné hacia él y lo abracé.

—¡Feliz Año Nuevo! —su sonrisa se desvaneció enseguida—. Oye, Hinata…

Algo en su tono de voz me puso a la defensiva.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres… o sea, necesitas que te lleve al baile de invierno?

No era aquello lo que yo esperaba. Aunque, a decir verdad, no sé lo que esperaba.

—Ya sabes lo que pienso de los bailes.

Sonrió.

—Desde luego que sí, Floyd.

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

—No tengo ninguna necesidad de ir.

—Ya, pero ¿quieres ir?

Asentí.

—Claro, pero no voy a ir por ir. Si encuentro a alguien con quien me apetezca estar allí, sí. Si no, el sol seguirá brillando al día siguiente.

—Pero te lo prometí —me recordó él.

La promesa. La que nos hicimos justo antes de empezar la secundaria, ésa de que ninguno de los dos tendría que acudir solo a una fiesta. La mantuvimos durante la primera mitad del curso escolar. Luego yo empecé a salir con Sasuke y Naruto con Sakura. A partir de aquel momento, apenas si nos dirigíamos la palabra. Y ahora él estaba con Sara.

—No te preocupes —lo tranquilicé.

Hablaba en serio. ¿Me divertiría con Naruto en el baile? Claro que sí. Sin embargo, eso no sería justo para Sara.

—Hinata —Naruto se inclinó hacia mí—. ¿Quieres?

Parecía una pregunta sencilla, pero no lo era. Dada la historia de nuestra relación, estaba tan cargada como un cartucho de dinamita. Un paso en falso y bum… nuestra amistad saltaría en pedazos.

¿De verdad debíamos mantener esa conversación en un momento como ése, estando él tan vulnerable y yo…? Yo no sabía cómo estaba, aparte de aturdida.

—Ya sé lo que quiero —me levanté. Naruto me miró, atento a mi respuesta—. Tarta, quiero un trozo de tarta.

Subí a la planta superior. Miré mi rostro en la ventana de la cocina. Sabía lo que me convenía. Ambos lo sabíamos.

Ya nos habíamos quemado una vez. Ni en sueños pensaba volver a jugar con ese fuego.

* * *

**Que me cuelguen si no se lo que es estar con muletas, volviéndome el triple de torpe de lo que ya soy. Cómo lo entendí a Naruto en este capítulo... **

_**-JuuHinamori.**_


	16. Chapter 16

**ACLARACIÓN: **Los personajes de Naruto **NO ME PERTENECEN, **son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Ésta historia** NO ME PERTENECE, **es una **ADAPTACIÓN**** SIN FINES DE LUCRO, **y pertenece a la escritora estadounidense **Elizabeth Eulberg.**

**Leí el libro hace unos años y me encantó, espero que ésta adaptación les guste también, sólo le hice pequeñísimos cambios a la historia para que concordara con los personajes de Naruto.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS a Daiu Naruhina (L) ! Si tienen alguna duda o petición de algún One-Shot no duden en hacérmelo saber :) Hoy capítulo doble porque ayer no pude actualizar.**

* * *

_¿Sabes por qué no te besé a medianoche?_

_¿Porque aprecias en algo tu vida?_

_Por eso y también porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. Temía que salieras corriendo y no te detuvieras hasta llegar al Ártico._

_Me lo vas a recordar toda la vida, ¿verdad?_

_A ver, déjame pensar… Sí._

_Lo suponía._

_Ya, bueno, al menos tengo una cosa que reprocharte._

_Es verdad._

_Tú, en cambio, tienes muchísimas._

_Tú te lo buscaste._

_Lo que tú digas, Floyd._

_Ésa me la vas a pagar._

_No tengo la menor duda._

Capítulo 16

Por raro que parezca, empezar el año con una operación de rodilla no resultó tan mal augurio como me temía. Me salté la primera semana de clases, así que no tengo queja en ese aspecto.

Reconozco que después de lesionarme tenía la mecha corta, pero es que me dolía muchísimo. Atravesé los cinco estadios del duelo: me enojé, me disgusté, me enfurecí, me invadió la frustración y, por último, me hundí en la depresión.

Entonces llegó Hinata, como tantas otras veces, y se negó a seguirme el juego. Si me quejaba, no me dejaba en paz hasta que me sobreponía o me reía. Me llevaba a la escuela y luego a casa. Me ayudaba con los libros, cocinaba para mí, me traía cuanto necesitaba y no se quejó ni una vez. A menos, claro, que yo me pusiera pesado. Lo cual sucedía a menudo.

Hinata se las arreglaba para tranquilizarme. No me gustaba tener a mi mamá encima. No quería que mi papá me considerara un flojo, aunque él, mejor que nadie, comprendía la gravedad de la lesión. Y me molestaba que los chicos tuvieran la sensación de que debían cuidar de mí.

Ah, sí, y Sara. Me gustaba estar con ella, pero con Hinata era otra cosa.

En Año Nuevo pensé durante un instante que me iba a decir que me amaba. Que quería que la besara. Ella titubeó apenas un par de segundos, pero aquel breve lapso bastó para disparar mis esperanzas.

Hinata fue una de las últimas personas que vi antes de entrar en el quirófano y una de las primeras que encontré al despertar. Aquel día faltó a clase para estar con mis papás y conmigo. Me trajo la tarea durante toda la semana y me hizo reír con sus imitaciones de mis amigos.

Incluso me acompañaba a la rehabilitación. Lo cual le agradezco muchísimo, porque la recuperación es un asco. Duele. Es lo más frustrante que me ha pasado en la vida. Me sentía incapaz de mover la rodilla. Algo tan sencillo como doblarla me resultaba doloroso y difícil. Si mi mamá hubiera estado allí conmigo, se habría preocupado mucho viendo lo mal que lo pasaba.

Hinata, en cambio, se sentaba y me atendía cuando era necesario. Hacía la tarea mientras la fisioterapeuta me ayudaba con los ejercicios. Y me dio fuerzas para no tirar la toalla, hacer un berrinche o echarme a llorar. Un deseo que me asaltaba a diario.

Tras una sesión especialmente dolorosa, Hinata se sentó a mi lado durante el baño de hielo con electroterapia.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —me preguntó.

—Mejor —mentí.

Shizune, mi fisioterapeuta, conectó la máquina.

—Hoy tuviste un buen día. Estoy segura de que dentro de un par de semanas podrás ir al baile. Bastará con que te pongas una rodillera.

—¡Genial! —Hinata sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Shizune le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Puede que tenga que apoyarse en ti mientras bailan, pero ya conoces a los chicos.

Hinata miró a Shizune perpleja.

—Ya, es que Naruto y yo no somos…

—¡Ah! —Shizune nos miró—. Yo pensaba, este… No pretendía…

¿Cuántas veces nos había pasado eso mismo? Demasiadas para llevar la cuenta. Era lógico que Shizune la hubiera tomado por mi novia. Yo le había dicho que salía con una chica, hablaba mucho de Hinata, ella siempre estaba allí conmigo. Me rompí la cabeza pensando si había nombrado a Sara alguna vez. Claro que sí, no era posible que ni siquiera hubiera mencionado su nombre.

—Perdona —me disculpé con Hinata. Como si fuera culpa mía que la gente pensara que salíamos. Puede que sí.

Ella le quitó importancia.

—No pasa nada. A lo mejor si dejaras que Sara te acompañara…

Sabía que era un novio horrible por no dejar que Sara me ayudara, pero quería pasar ese rato con Hinata.

—En fin —se irguió en la silla—. La comida de hoy ha sido brutal. Chōji estaba en plan "yo querer comida, yo odiar comer en la cafetería, yo merecer algo mejor" —cada vez que Hinata imitaba a Chōji, fingía ser un neandertal, y puede que no anduviera muy desencaminada. Se encorvaba y sacaba la barbilla—. E Ino se puso de "Ay, Dios… Para ser alguien que confunde la pizza con verdura, eres muy quisquilloso" — siempre que imitaba a Ino (o a cualquier chica, en realidad) hablaba como una fresa, se retorcía el pelo y abría mucho los ojos.

Contada por ella, hasta la anécdota más insignificante parecía sacada de una buena telecomedia. Te morías de risa, más incluso que si hubieras presenciado el incidente.

—Qué mala eres —bromeé.

—Eh, te lo cuento como es.

—¿Y qué más pasó hoy? —pregunté.

El lunes regresaría a la escuela, y no me moría de ganas precisamente, aunque reconocía que me sentaría bien volver a la normalidad. No podía seguir viviendo en mi burbuja Hinata, por mucho que lo deseara.

Ella titubeó.

—Bueno, verás… —se mordió el labio. Parecía algo nerviosa—. ¿Conoces a Shikamaru Nara?

¿Shikamaru Nara? Se había graduado el año anterior. Formaba parte del equipo de baloncesto y era muy bueno. Nos habíamos juntado unas cuantas veces en verano antes de que se fuera a estudiar a Marquette.

—Sí —dije en un tono más brusco de lo normal. Suigetsu era buen tipo, pero no quería que Hinata pensara lo mismo.

—Bueno, hace un par de días me lo topé y estuvimos hablando un rato. Nuestras mamás, este…, eran buenas amigas —advertí que Hinata estaba dando rodeos—. Bueno, pues estará por aquí en las fechas del baile y se ofreció a llevarme.

¿Hinata asistiría al baile de invierno con un universitario? ¿Un universitario que ya conocía de antes? ¿Con el que había estado platicando hacía un par de días sin mencionármelo?

—Genial—fue la patética respuesta que se me ocurrió.

Una expresión de alivio asomó a su rostro.

—Sí, sí, es muy lindo. Y yo ni siquiera había vuelto a pensar en el baile, pero él lo comentó. Me preguntó con quién iría y al decirle que con nadie… —se sonrojó—. Dijo que le parecía un crimen imperdonable que debía ser reparado cuanto antes.

Soltó una risita tonta.

Yo tenía ganas de vomitar.

—Te cae bien, ¿no?

¿Que si Shikamaru Nara me parecía buen tipo? Claro.

¿Que si le habría golpeado en la cara en aquel mismo instante? Obvio.

¿Por qué no decírselo? ¿Por qué no confesarle a Hinata cómo me sentía? ¿Por qué no reconocer lo que quería, no, lo que necesitaba con toda mi alma?

En aquel momento, sin embargo, recordé que Hinata había huido la última vez que me declaré. Lo incómoda que se había sentido a su regreso de Irlanda. Lo mucho que me había arrepentido de haberla ahuyentado.

¿Serían distintas las cosas ahora?

Abrí la boca dispuesto a portarme como un hombre hecho y derecho.

—Hinata.

—¿Sí?

El zumbido de la máquina de electroterapia cesó. Kim se acercó y me quitó el hielo y las almohadillas.

—¿Naruto? —Hinata me miró preocupada—. ¿Querías algo?

—Da igual.

Ya no era el momento.

Me propuse concentrarme en lo que tenía: una familia maravillosa. Una íntima amiga increíble. Un grupo de amigos. Y una novia.

Era eso lo que debía tener presente.

Sara insistió en invitar a unos cuantos amigos el sábado por la noche antes de mi —en palabras textuales de Chōji— "legendario regreso a la preparatoria South Lake".

—Éste es mi California —me decía Chōji mientras me saludaba con una llave de judo—. Se te extraña, hermano. ¿De quién voy a copiar en trigonometría, si tú no estás?

Yo sonreí e hice el papel de alegre invitado de honor. Cuando renqueé con mis muletas y mi férula hasta el sofá más cercano, Sara se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Qué te traigo? —me preguntó—. ¿Te apetece comer o tomar algo?

—Un vaso de agua, gracias.

Debí de parecerle un soso, pero es que estaba tomando calmantes muy fuertes y, en esas circunstancias, hasta los refrescos me dejaban atarantado.

Sara se levantó a buscar agua. La vi avanzar por la sala saludando a todo el mundo como la perfecta anfitriona.

Comprendí que la gente se formaba para hablar conmigo. Me sentí como en el funeral de mi carrera de futbolista, con toda aquella gente esperando para darme el pésame.

Aunque los chicos no paraban de decirme que muy pronto estaría en forma, era yo el que había hablado con los médicos. Me habían confirmado que tardaría varios meses en recuperar cierta normalidad, y que incluso entonces me costaría pivotar o cambiar de sentido fácilmente. Lo máximo a lo que podría aspirar aquel último curso sería al atletismo. En principio, podría correr en línea recta. Al menos eso esperaba.

Estaba deseando salir a correr para poder pensar con claridad. Y si en algún momento de mi vida he sentido la necesidad de concentrarme, de aclararme, fue entonces.

Sonreí educadamente y di las gracias a todo el mundo que acudía a saludarme, a desearme una pronta mejoría y a decirme que dentro de nada estaría corriendo otra vez.

Yo no podía hacer nada salvo quedarme allí sentado. Sara había desaparecido; debía de estar charlando con alguien en la cocina.

Necesitaba ese vaso de agua.

—¿Qué tal? —me saludó Hinata dejando un vaso de agua y una charola de brownies en la mesita baja. Se sentó a mi lado—. ¿Disfrutando de la atención?

—Uf, cuánto me alegro de verte.

—Te alegras de ver mis brownies.

No me latió la posibilidad de dar una fiesta que planteó Sara. Cuando le estaba recitando la lista de motivos por los que no me apetecía (no me sentía con fuerzas, no quería que la gente me compadeciera, de todas formas vería a mis amigos dentro de poco, no quería exagerar), me interrumpió diciendo:

—Hinata vendrá. Le encanta la idea.

No me pareció que lo hubiera dicho con resentimiento. Siempre había entendido mi relación con ella. Sabía lo que había entre nosotros.

Bueno, no lo sabía todo.

Hinata, sin embargo, sí sabía que a Sara le fascinaban sus brownies rellenos de caramelo.

—Qué divertido —intentó animarme.

—Psé.

—Ay, perdona —suspiró con dramatismo—. Todo el mundo quería reunirse para celebrar que la operación salió bien y que se alegran mucho de verte. Debe de ser muy duro levantarse por las mañanas.

—Para tu información, me cuesta mucho levantarme por las mañanas.

Señalé la férula que llevaba en la pierna.

Hinata se paró.

—Mejor voy a buscar a alguien o algo que no esté tan negativo. Esa pared no se ve mal.

Tendí la mano.

—Por favor, no te vayas.

Sara se acercó al sofá con su paso saltarín.

—¡Viniste! —le dijo a Hinata.

—Sí, y mira lo que te traje.

Hinata señaló los brownies. Yo atrapé dos más antes de que Sara agarrara la charola.

—¡Ñam! —se relamió Sara—. ¡Muchísimas gracias!

—De nada.

Se miraron sin saber qué decir.

—Eh… —balbuceé.

—¡Oye! —exclamó Sara dirigiéndose a Hinata—. Me dijeron que irás al baile con Shikamaru. ¡Genial!

—Sí, será divertido —asintió Hinata.

—¡Alucinante!

Sara parecía a punto de estallar, puede que de felicidad o quizá de nervios. A veces me costaba descifrar sus expresiones.

—¿Eso es comida?

Chōji se acercó, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Hinata sentada a mi lado.

—¡Hinata hizo brownies! —le informó Sara. Le tendió los dulces a Chōji, que no sabía qué hacer.

—Tranquilo —le dijo la cocinera—. No están envenenados.

Él dio un bocado.

Hinata prosiguió.

—Ahora bien, sabía que probarías alguno, así que añadí un ingrediente secreto.

Chōji dejó de masticar.

Ella se levantó y se encaró con Chōji. Yo estaba tenso a más no poder.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Chōji, invierto demasiado esfuerzo en mi comida como para desperdiciarla contigo. Además… —se inclinó hacia él hasta situarse a pocos centímetros de su cara — tú y yo sabemos que no necesito veneno para machacarte.

Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina.

Chōji no sabía dónde esconderse.

—Hermano, esa chica. Es que… creo que me enamoraría de ella si no me diera tanto miedo. Pero a lo mejor me gusta por eso. O sea, no es que me guste en el sentido de gustar.

Renunció a buscarle la lógica a lo que acababa de pasar y se alejó, primero hacia la cocina y luego, pensándolo mejor, en la otra dirección.

Sara se echó a reír.

—Harían una pareja muy divertida, ¿no crees?

Estuve a punto de gritar "¿que harían QUÉ?", pero me contuve.

Por lo visto, mi expresión habló por sí sola.

—Tranquilízate —Sara me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos—. Hablaba en broma.

Sonó el timbre y Sara se alejó dejándome solo en una fiesta que se celebraba en mi honor.

Me quedé pensando en lo que Chōji había dicho. En eso de que Hinata le daba miedo.

Entendía perfectamente a qué se refería. Porque a mí también me asustaba.

Me asustaba porque la amaba.


	17. Chapter 17

_En una escala del uno al diez, ¿hasta qué punto me puse tonto después de la lesión? Por favor, sé sincera._

_¿Crees que voy a tener miramientos contigo?_

_Por desgracia, no._

_¿En una escala del uno al diez? Trece._

_Me parece justo._

_Ahora me toca preguntar a mí. En una escala del uno al diez, ¿hasta qué punto te molestaba que fuera al baile con otro?_

_Infinito._

Capítulo 17

Es curioso que la opinión que tienes de un baile pueda cambiar de la noche a la mañana. El baile de invierno siempre me había parecido una bobada. Se celebraba sólo tres meses después de la fiesta de bienvenida y tres antes del baile de graduación. ¿De verdad hacía falta otro motivo más para que la gente se pusiera histérica con los vestidos, los ligues y todo el melodrama que rodea ese tipo de acontecimientos?

Ahora bien, ¿qué pasó cuando un universitario muy mono me pidió que lo acompañara? Bueno, en ese caso… ¿quién era yo para criticar la tradición? Además, todos sabemos lo mucho que agradecía las distracciones.

Shikamaru me llevó a cenar el fin de semana anterior al baile. Fue un cambio agradable eso de que un chico viniera a buscarme por una vez, en lugar de ser yo la que lo llevara de un lado a otro constantemente. Si bien estaba encantada de ayudar a Naruto, seguía siendo una obligación.

Cada vez que podía, le echaba una ojeada a Shikamaru por encima de la carta. Sólo me rebasaba unos centímetros, pero tenía buen cuerpo, los hombros anchos, el pelo y los ojos marrones; opuesto a Naruto en casi todo. No atinaba a comprender por qué quería salir conmigo, una niña de secundaria.

—Eh —Shikamaru me sonrió—. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que fuimos al condado de Door con nuestras mamás, cuando éramos pequeños?

Noté una agradable sensación en el pecho al recordar aquel viaje. Su mamá y la mía habían sido muy amigas. Así que, en cierto sentido, Shikamaru había sido mi primer amigo íntimo. Como un ejercicio de calentamiento para la llegada de Naruto.

—Sí, pero, por lo que yo recuerdo, la idea de pasar las vacaciones con una chica no te hacía ninguna gracia. ¡Iuuuu! —arrugué la cara.

—Porque era un idiota.

Claro que recordaba aquella semana en el condado de Door. Yo tenía seis años y Shikamaru, ocho. Habíamos ido a nadar, a pasear entre los cerezos… Nos habíamos atascado de cerezas; las manos y los labios manchados de rojo, las panzas llenas.

—Recuerdo que tu mamá llevaba un sombrero enorme —estiró los brazos—. Era un sombrero glorioso.

_Aquel sombrero_. Todavía la recuerdo llevando su sombrero a rayas blancas y negras. El ala le llegaba casi hasta los hombros.

—Bueno, mi mamá y yo siempre hemos sido muy pálidas. ¿No te acuerdas de cómo me quemé?

—¡Me ardió muchísimo! Pero al día siguiente ya estaba mejor —olía muy mal, pero cuando el vinagre se evaporó, la sensación ya no fue tan horrible—. Mi mamá conocía unos remedios caseros bastante raros, pero funcionaban.

Shikamaru me miró con expresión pensativa.

—¿Te parece bien que hablemos de ella?

—Claro.

Yo sabía que me hacía bien platicar de los momentos que había compartido con mi mamá.

Como mínimo, ésa era la actitud que me esforzaba por cultivar. Aún me ponía triste de vez en cuando pero, la verdad, de no haber sido así, habría empezado a preocuparme.

Shikamaru se quedó callado un momento.

—Lamento que después empezáramos a vernos menos.

La mamá de Shikamaru se había unido al desfile de guisados que inundó mi casa después del funeral. Pasaba de vez en cuando para preguntarme cómo estaba, pero luego la vida siguió. La gente está muy ocupada.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

—Me acuerdo de cómo aluciné la primera vez que te vi en la secundaria. "¿Ésa es Hinata Hyūga? ¡Ya creció!"

Recordé haberme cruzado con Shikamaru por los pasillos en más de una ocasión. Siempre sonreíamos y nos saludábamos. Ahora bien, la primera vez que mantuve una conversación con él después de todos esos años fue cuando nos encontramos en la cola del supermercado.

Shikamaru prosiguió.

—Y no podía creer que salieras con ese chico. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Neruto?

—¿Naruto?

—Eso, Naruto. Es un gran corredor. Aunque si acabaron mal, lo retiro, claro. Era el mismísimo diablo.

Shikamaru tenía algo a su favor: entendía muy bien a las chicas.

—No, en realidad nunca tronamos —Shikamaru frunció el ceño un momento—. Porque nunca llegamos a salir. Sólo somos amigos. Bueno, no sólo amigos. Es mi mejor amigo. Desde hace casi cinco años.

Mes más, mes menos de mala vibra.

—Ah —Shikamaru parecía aturdido.

La verdad, estaba tan harta de aquella conversación que miré la carta y fingí estar muy interesada en los platillos del día.

—¿Ya sabes lo que vas a ordenar? —me preguntó Shikamaru.

Seguro que también le apetecía cambiar de tema.

—Creo que sí. ¿Te apetece queso en grano para empezar?

Arrugó la nariz con expresión de asco.

—Puaj. Ya lo sé, qué anti-Wisconsin por mi parte, pero es que no me gusta nada.

—Ah, bueno.

—Pero pídelo tú si se te antoja.

Normalmente, Naruto y yo compartíamos el aperitivo. El plato era demasiado grande para mí sola. Por mucho que me gustara el queso frito.

Shikamaru se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo.

—Perdona… Mis amigos no paran de enviarme mensajes. Me están poniendo en jaque desde que anuncié que te llevaría al baile —desplegó sus mensajes, lanzando un gemido de vez en cuando—. Me llaman asaltacunas. Qué originales.

Yo no pensaba mentir diciendo que no compartía la perplejidad de sus amigos. ¿Por qué quería Shikamaru volver a asistir a un baile de secundaria? ¿Por lástima? ¿Por nostalgia?

No tenía ni idea. A lo mejor todo esto se estaba complicando más de lo debido. Yo, al fin y al cabo, sólo pretendía divertirme en una fiesta con un chico lindo… Y no pensar en Naruto.

El problema, por desgracia, era que Naruto siempre salía a colación.

Intenté convencerme a mí misma de que aquel baile no tenía ninguna importancia. Me limitaría a acudir y a rezar para que los sentimientos que me inspiraba Naruto se esfumaran.

Sin embargo, no se estaban esfumando. Aumentaban por momentos, día tras día.

Y yo no podía hacer nada por impedirlo.

Vaya lío. Tenía el estómago revuelto.

Y me apetecía muchísimo el queso en grano.

La semana previa al baile, intenté dejarme de historias.

Sólo era un baile. Yo me había hartado de decir que los bailes de la secundaria eran una tontería, un ejemplo más del estereotipo sexista imperante sobre las relaciones hombremujer (muy "Floyd" por mi parte). Y, por primera vez desde la fiesta de bienvenida del año pasado, tanto Naruto como yo acudiríamos con una cita. Bueno, él con la que era su novia desde hacía casi seis meses. Sólo de imaginármelo rodeándola con los brazos…

Estaba claro quién iba ganando esta guerra.

Aunque no fuera una competición.

Sin embargo, una parte de mí tenía la sensación de que sí lo era. ¿Quién de los dos sobreviviría sin el otro? Y si bien Naruto precisaba mi ayuda para ir por ahí, no me necesitaba en el otro sentido.

Bueno, como mínimo me necesitaba para escoger una corbata.

Allí estaba yo, en su recámara, pocas horas antes de la fiesta. Me enseñó dos corbatas.

—Ya sé que soy una sosa —dije—, pero me gusta la negra delgadita. Es más formal.

Descartó la otra.

—Gracias —se incorporó ayudándose con ambas manos. Había adquirido más movilidad, pero tendría que seguir llevando la férula unos cuantos días.

—¿Seguro que llegarás bien? —le pregunté—. No dudo de que Chōji sea fuerte ni nada, pero tiene que ser cuidadoso.

—Tú tranquila, pero gracias —cojeó hacia el armario—. ¿A qué hora tienes que empezar a arreglarte para tu universitario?

Miré mi reloj de pulsera.

—Tendré que marcharme enseguida. ¿No te parece raro que me haya invitado?

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

—Me parecería raro que alguien no estuviera deseando llevarte adonde le pidieras.

Su respuesta me dejó estupefacta. Fue un comentario muy dulce, justo el que necesitaba oír. Siempre nos estábamos tomando el pelo, así que no supe qué responder a un halago tan sincero.

Como si me hubiera leído la mente, Shikamaru llamó justo cuando me estaba despidiendo de Naruto.

—Será mejor que conteste —me disculpé mientras salía al pasillo para tener más intimidad.

—Eh, me alegro de hablar contigo —exclamó Shikamaru casi sin aliento—. Estoy muy apenado.

—¿Va todo bien? —le pregunté.

—No, lo siento, pero no podré ir esta noche —oí gritos de fondo—. Mis amigos me convencieron de que me una a una fraternidad, y la que nos interesa está haciendo pruebas así que… bueno, no puedo decir nada salvo que no podré ir a ninguna parte en todo el fin de semana.

Y yo pensando que pasarían un par de años antes de que un presumido de fraternidad me rompiera el corazón.

Aunque ya lo tenía bastante roto. Me hacía ilusión salir con Shikamaru, pero no tanta como cabría esperar. Sabía la sensación que tienes cuando te gusta alguien y Shikamaru no me la inspiraba.

—No te preocupes.

Hice unos cuantos comentarios amables para que no se sintiera tan mal, cuando en realidad debería haber sido él quien me consolara a mí. Ni siquiera recuerdo cómo nos despedimos.

Sólo recuerdo a Naruto, que me miraba desde la puerta entornada.

Le sonreí.

—Bueno, Shikamaru no podrá venir. Así que me voy a casa a atascarme de comida y a ver una peli lacrimógena, como se suele hacer en estos casos.

Naruto me miró fijamente.

—¿Quieres ir conmigo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No me apetece nada hacer de chambelán.

Cojeó hacia mí.

—No, no te estoy preguntando eso. Hinata, ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?

No le entendía.

—¿Y qué pasa con Sara?

—¿Te puedes olvidar de Sara y de todo el mundo por un momento? Te estoy haciendo una pregunta muy sencilla: ¿quieres ir al baile conmigo?

No era una pregunta sencilla. Quería ir al baile con Naruto, claro que sí. Me encantaba ir con Naruto a cualquier parte. Siempre nos divertíamos, incluso cuando se quejaba de su lesión.

Naruto me tomó la mano.

—Hinata, di sí o no.

Noté que se me saltaban las lágrimas mientras me negaba a mí misma lo único que quería de verdad. Aparté su mano.

—Mira, no te preocupes por mí. Será mejor que me vaya. Te estarán esperando.

Me di media vuelta y corrí hacia las escaleras, consciente de que no podría atraparme. Sin embargo, al cruzar la puerta trasera, expresé mentalmente lo que habría querido decir. Lo que habría dicho, si fuera un poco más valiente.

_Sí, Naruto, quiero ir al baile contigo. Quiero que me rodees con tus brazos. Ya no quiero seguir fingiendo que entre nosotros sólo hay una buena amistad. Mi vida es mejor cuando tú formas parte de ella. Quiero estar contigo. Porque te amo, Naruto. Y no sólo como amigo._

* * *

**Capítulo cortitos, ya vamos llegando al final, que me cuelguen si no me pone triste !**

_**-JuuHinamori.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**ACLARACIÓN: **Los personajes de Naruto **NO ME PERTENECEN, **son propiedad del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Ésta historia** NO ME PERTENECE, **es una **ADAPTACIÓN**** SIN FINES DE LUCRO, **y pertenece a la escritora estadounidense **Elizabeth Eulberg. ****Leí el libro hace unos años y me encantó, espero que ésta adaptación les guste también, sólo le hice pequeñísimos cambios a la historia para que concordara con los personajes de Naruto.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LAS REVIEWS A: Daiu Naruhina y a hyoma (L) ! ****Si tienen alguna duda o petición de algún One-Shot no duden en hacérmelo saber :)**

**LEER EL CAPÍTULO CON ATENCIÓN, YA QUE LO NARRAN HINATA Y NARUTO. **

**ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN DE ÉSTE ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, LA VERDAD QUE LA HISTORIA ME GUSTÓ MÁS CUANDO LA ESTABA ADAPTANDO QUE CUANDO LA LEÍ ALLÁ POR 2015. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME ACOMPAÑARON HASTA AQUÍ, YA SABEN, ¡VOY A TRATAR DE NO DESAPARECER!**

* * *

_¡Aleluya! ¡Ha visto la luz!_

_No sé ni cómo…_

_No, por favor, déjame a mí._

Capítulo 18

Conozco a Hinata desde hace tanto tiempo que me cuesta muy poco intuir lo que pasa por su cabeza. Por ejemplo, aquella noche, cuando salió corriendo de mi recámara, supe que estaba aterrada.

No teme a muchas cosas. Es una de las personas más fuertes que he conocido en mi vida. Y no me refiero al tipo de fuerza que se mide por las repeticiones que haces en la banca.

Hablo de valor. De ser capaz de defender tu postura. De no importarte lo que la gente piense de ti.

Y, sin embargo, algo la asustaba. Si se había largado corriendo y no me había respondido con una broma, seguro que tenía sus motivos.

Pero ¿cuáles? Yo no estaba del todo seguro.

O, más bien, no quería hacerme ilusiones.

—¡California! —Chōji me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro—. Avísame si te caes en la pista de baile. Ya sabes que cuando empiezo a moverme, pierdo el norte.

—Gracias —musité.

—¿Qué le pasa? —le preguntó a Sara.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Yo sabía que debería mostrar más entusiasmo, por ella. Sabía que debería estar haciendo muchas cosas.

Mirando a las personas que me rodeaban, pensé en lo mucho que había soñado con aquel momento. Tener un grupo de amigos. Formar parte de la élite. Ser uno de los mejores atletas.

Por fin tenía lo que quería.

Ahora, no obstante, sabía que querer y necesitar son dos cosas completamente distintas.

No estaba obligado a elegir entre Hinata y aquella vida. Ya lo sabía. Pero sí tenía una elección pendiente: quedarme allí e ignorar algo muy importante para mí o ir en busca de Hinata y confesarle lo que sentía. Y obligarla a escucharme. Era consciente del riesgo. Había muchas posibilidades de que ella saliera corriendo y pasara el último curso de secundaria en una estación espacial internacional.

Sin embargo, cuando la invité a asistir conmigo al baile, se quedó callada. Ella sabía que mi pregunta implicaba algo más. Y no se había rehusado. Se había quedado callada y, ante aquel silencio, yo supe que quizá, sólo quizá, ella sentía lo mismo que yo.

Tenía que dejar de engañarme a mí mismo e ir a buscar lo que quería. Lo que necesitaba.

—Sara —dije con suavidad. Lo que iba a hacer era un asco—. Lo siento mucho pero tengo que irme.

Ella asintió como si ya se lo temiera.

—¿Hinata?

Sara lo sabía. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Por eso nos preguntaban tan a menudo si estábamos juntos o bromeaban diciendo que parecíamos un viejo matrimonio. Todo el mundo se daba cuenta; sólo nosotros habíamos sido demasiado necios como para aceptarlo.

Abrí la boca para responder, pero no había palabras. ¿Cómo decirle a una chica que consideras fantástica que estás enamorado de otra?

—No pasa nada —siguió hablando Sara—. Hace tiempo que me lo espero.

—No quiero que pienses que esto tiene algo que ver contigo —yo me sentía más culpable con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

—Ya lo sé, o sea, ¿en serio, Naruto? —sonrió—. Todos sabíamos que al final acabarías con Hinata. Supongo que debería sentirme ofendida, pero, no sé, puede que haya leído demasiadas novelas románticas como para no alegrarme por la parejita feliz. Y, qué quieres que te diga, la pasamos bien. Has sido muy lindo conmigo.

Se encogió de hombros.

Aquel gesto demostraba lo poco que significaba nuestra relación para ninguno de los dos.

—Voy a volver con… —señaló el grupo de amigos que bailaba en la pista—. Buena suerte.

—Gracias.

La iba a necesitar.

Cojeé hacia la salida lamentando no poder quitarme la férula para correr más deprisa. El frío aire de febrero me azotó la cara y me di cuenta de que no tenía medio de transporte. Llamé a Hinata, pero no respondió. Llamé a la casa de los Hyūga y tampoco hubo respuesta. No quería pedirle a mi mamá o a mi papá que me llevaran. Era un asunto demasiado personal.

De repente, supe a quién podía llamar. La única persona que haría cuanto estuviera en su mano por ayudarme. Y lo haría con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Tras recibir mi llamada, Kō tardó menos de diez minutos en llegar. No me frió a preguntas. Le pedí que fuera a buscarme y me preguntó dónde estaba.

—Eh, Naruto, ¿qué tal?

Salió del coche para ayudarme a subir.

—Genial. Muchísimas gracias, Kō.

Se aseguró de que estuviera bien sentado antes de cerrar la puerta.

—¿Te llevo a casa? —quiso saber.

—La verdad es que necesito hablar con Hinata. ¿Sabes si está en su casa?

Negó con la cabeza y arrancó el auto.

—Sólo hay un modo de averiguarlo.

Gracias a Dios, Kō guardó silencio durante el breve trayecto. Cuando detuvo el vehículo, advertimos que la luz brillaba en la sala. Kō me ayudó a salir y luego abrió la puerta con su propia llave.

—¿Hinata? —gritó. Me latía el corazón a toda velocidad.

Nadie respondió.

Volví a marcarle a su celular y lo oí sonar. Seguí el ruido hasta la mesa de la cocina, donde yacía olvidado.

Kō se reunió conmigo en la cocina.

—Arriba no está. Miré en el armario y su abrigo no está. ¿Quieres que llame a su padre? Esta noche trabaja hasta tarde.

—No.

Lo último que quería hacer ahora mismo era llamar al señor Hyūga para decirle que Hinata había desaparecido.

Todo el mundo estaba en el baile, así que no podía haber quedado con Tenten. Dondequiera que se encontrara, había acudido sola. A lo mejor había salido a dar un paseo para pensar.

De repente, supe dónde buscar.

—Kō, ¿me puedes llevar al parque Riverside?

No soportaba la idea de quedarme sola en casa mientras todo el mundo se divertía en el baile. No era la primera noche del sábado que pasaba sola, pero, por alguna razón, aquel día en concreto la soledad me hacía sentir fatal.

La razón era Naruto.

Tenía que ordenar mis ideas, así que fui a dar un paseo. No me sirvió de nada. Pensé que estaba caminando al azar, doblando una esquina aquí, un recodo allá, pero de repente me sorprendí a mí misma delante del parque Riverside.

Me senté en un columpio y empecé a darme impulso. Lejos de consolarme, el movimiento me hizo sentir aún peor. Me sentía más sola que nunca en aquel columpio, sin que Naruto estuviera allí para empujarme.

Siempre me he sentido un poco sola cuando no lo tengo cerca.

Al principio, cuando lo oí avanzar renqueando, pensé que la mente me jugaba una mala pasada. Supuse que, como tenía tantas ganas de verlo, estaba sufriendo una alucinación auditiva.

Y entonces oí su voz.

—¿Hinata?

Se quedó un momento inmóvil antes de darse la vuelta despacio.

—¿Naruto? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en el baile? ¿Era el auto de Kō el que se acaba de marchar?

—Sí —sólo respondí a su última pregunta porque no tenía ni idea de qué contestar a las demás—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Me ayudó a caminar hacia la zona de picnic, la misma en la que nos habíamos encontrado hacía unos meses. Nos sentamos, y al momento noté que el cuerpo se me tensaba del frío.

—Tengo que decirte una cosa —empecé— y quiero que me escuches antes de decir nada… o de huir a Irlanda.

Esperaba que me respondiera con un sarcasmo o que me mirara asustada. En cambio, se limitó a decir:

—Te lo prometo.

En aquel instante, comprendí que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Así que tomé aire.

—Me marché del baile porque tú no estabas allí. Ambos sabemos que a lo largo de estos últimos meses me he portado como un idiota. Durante todo ese tiempo, creía que mi máxima aspiración era estar con los chicos del colegio, tener novia, pertenecer a un equipo. Pero, aunque lo tenía todo, me sentía incompleto. Porque no puedo estar completo sin ti.

No pude contenerme.

—Naruto, calla, por favor.

Ya sé que había prometido no decir nada, pero quería que me escuchara.

—Lo sé —repuse. Bajé la vista. Tenía la sensación de que si lo miraba a los ojos no sería capaz de decírselo todo—. Sé lo que vas a decir porque a mí me pasa lo mismo.

Se me paró el corazón.

—¿Sí?

Me miró por fin.

—Claro.

—¿Y qué me dices de Irlanda?

Me sonrió. El corazón me estalló en mil pedazos.

—Tú no eres el único que ha hecho tonterías.

Se quedó de piedra cuando reconocí que me había portado como una idiota. Es lógico. Me cuesta mucho aceptarlo.

—¿Hinata?

Yo estaba aterrorizado, pero sabía que nunca me perdonaría a mí mismo si no lo volvía a intentar.

—Te amo.

No pensaba volver a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Esta vez no me asustaría. No escaparía. No pondría excusas.

Después de hablar, me quedé unos segundos casi sin respirar. Hinata se volteó hacia mí y se inclinó. Yo me acerqué a ella.

Sólo nos separaban unos centímetros. Todo mi cuerpo vibraba de la emoción. Nos habíamos besado antes, y no muy lejos de donde estábamos ahora, pero esta vez todo era distinto. No era una broma, ni una manera de hacerlo callar, sino algo que íbamos a hacer porque así lo deseábamos los dos.

La besé.

Lo besé.

Y fue…

Maravilloso.

A diferencia de la primera vez que nos besamos, no me agarró por sorpresa. Saboreé sus labios contra los míos. Su mano me acarició el pelo con delicadeza. La atraje hacia mí; no quería que volviera a haber distancia entre nosotros.

Aunque hacía frío, yo no sentía nada salvo la calidez de Naruto. Se apartó un momento para besarme la frente.

—No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me acabas de hacer.

—Creo que sí —respondí.

Nos quedamos en esa postura unos minutos, con sus labios sobre mi frente. Apoyados el uno en el otro, como siempre.

Aquello lo cambiaba todo, pero existía la posibilidad de que el cambio fuera a mejor. Porque nunca había experimentado con nadie lo que vivía con él. No concebía que pudiera llegar a sentirme tan unida a ninguna otra persona.

Había luchado contra mis sentimientos, pero tenía la sensación de que aquello estaba bien. No podía negarlo.

Así debían ser las cosas entre nosotros. Creo que ambos lo sabíamos. Noté que Hinata se estremecía.

—Vámonos a casa —le dije, y volví a besarla.

Aunque no especifiqué a qué casa me refería, daba igual. Durante todo aquel tiempo, me había preguntado una y otra vez dónde estaba mi hogar en realidad. Al principio, pensaba en California como mi verdadera casa; luego en Wisconsin. La verdad, sin embargo, es que tu hogar no tiene por qué ser el lugar donde duermes por las noches.

Tu hogar está donde sientes que puedes ser tú mismo.

Donde estás a gusto.

Donde no tienes que fingir, donde te muestras tal como eres.

Por fin había llegado a aquel lugar, porque Hinata es mi hogar.

_En fin, como iba diciendo, los chicos y las chicas pueden ser amigos._

_Íntimos amigos._

_¿Y qué puede ser más fantástico que enamorarse de tu mejor amiga?_

_Nada._

_Siempre tienes que decir la última palabra, ¿verdad?_

_Ya lo sabes._

_Sí._

_Ya._

_Oh, Hinata._

_¿Sí, Naruto?_

_Te amo._

_Yo también te amo._

_Y dale, otra vez tuviste que decir la última palabra._

_Pero no creo que te importe._

_Nada en absoluto._

_Bien._

* * *

**NUEVAMENTE LES DOY LAS GRACIAS, ESPERO VOLVER CON FUERZA LUEGO DE LA SEMANA DE VACACIONES DE INVIERNO QUE ME ESPERA, ¡NOS VEMOS A LA VUELTA!**

**¡QUE ME CUELGUEN SI LO SÉ! **

**¡UN BESO ENORME!**

_**-JuuHinamori.**_


End file.
